The Little Pony Legend: Friendship Games
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: When Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami receive a message from Sunset Shimmer, tehy take a trip to Canterlot High in order to help their mirror world friends in preparations for the Friendship Games. But, not everything is as it appears to be, especially when they receive an unexpected visit from Twilight's human counterpart while uncovering the mystery of the wild magic.
1. Friendship Games

***(~)***

 _ **Galatians 5:16-25~**_

 _"I say then: Walk in the Spirit, and you shall not fulfill the lust of the flesh. For the flesh lusts against the Spirit, and the Spirit against the flesh; and these are contrary to one another, so that you do not do the things that you wish. But if you are led by the Spirit, you are not under the law. Now the works of the flesh are evident, which are: adultery, fornication, uncleanness, lewdness, idolatry, sorcery, hatred, contentions, jealousies, outbursts of wrath, selfish ambitions, dissensions, heresies, envy, murders, drunkenness, revelries, and the like; of which I tell you beforehand, just as I also told you in time past, that those who practice such things will not inherit the kingdom of God. But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, long suffering, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, self-control. Against such there is no law. And those who are Christ's have crucified the flesh with its passions and desires. If we live in the Spirit, let us also walk in the Spirit."_

 _*(~)*_

 **Friendship Games**

She ran as fast as her feet could take her. If she could get down on all fours again this would have been faster. But, patience was something she was still learning to master. Her boots hit against the ground, fallen leaves danced around her ankles as she passed. She needed to get there as fast as she could. There was no time to waste. At last, she arrived. A smile appeared on her face once she saw the stone statue of the majestic horse. She saw more of her friends arrive by the small stairs that led to the opening of their school. She panted as she came to a slow stop.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Korra and Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!"

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" the hyperactive girl with pink skin and pink hair held two cupcakes in her hands, her big blue eyes sparkling before she placed both pastries in her mouth and swallowed them whole in just one gulp.

"Um, not exactly." said the rainbow haired girl, who was the one who sent the distress call to all of her companions. Only, it wasn't the kind of trouble they had expected.

"Uh, I don't understand." said the girl with red and yellow hair, giving it a flame-like appearance.

This was Sunset Shimmer, a dear close friend of the Princesses of Friendship. Not too long ago, she was a ruthless and power-hungry woman with a lust for power who stole the magical crown from Princess Twilight Sparkle. However, her plans did not go as she expected when the crown sensed the darkness in her heart and brought it all out to the surface, turning into a true monster. Only by the power of friendship did she see the error of her ways and was forgiven for her sins. She had come a long way since then, she now had friends, was more compassionate and caring than she ever was, and finally found a place where she belonged. Yet, she still struggled with discovering what her true purpose would be. She knew she needed to learn about friendship, yet she was still uncertain what her true purpose was. She knew she would have to have obtained a high amount of wisdom before she could do what she is meant to do, she knew deep down she was meant for something, yet she wasn't entirely certain as of yet.

Today, however, was not going to be as epic and life changing as she had anticipated when the blond girl, Applejack, spoke up in her southern accent. "Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency."

"It totally does!" Rainbow Dash said in defense, holding her electric guitar close to her chest.

The purple haired, white skinned girl, Rarity, rolled her eyes, "Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock." she said while adjusting the cuisine pin on her wrist and the roll of measuring tape around her neck.

The other girl, Fluttershy, held her pet bunny closer, "And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again."

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Sunset asked in annoyance.

Rainbow gestured to three thirteen-year-old girls sitting on the stairs; Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who all waved and smiled, "Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?"

All the girls, but Rainbow Dash, groaned in annoyance. Sunset Shimmer rummaged through her backpack and pulled out an extra guitar string. She knew how to play guitar just as good as Rainbow Dash. Something she picked up form her ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry. She may not have been interested in him romantically, no matter how handsome he was, that didn't mean all her time with him was wasted. They were on very good terms, but she knew he was meant to find somebody else, which she maturely accepted.

She handed her friend the extra string, "Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked."

"No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." Rainbow flashed them a bright shinny smiled as she strung on her instrument, making Sunset smiled but shake her head. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"You comin', Sunset?" Applejack asked once all the others walked into the building.

"I'll catch up in a bit." Sunset Shimmer sat down on the stairs and pulled out a brown book with an image on the cover. It was a yin and yang symbol, colored in the same as her hair, with a run symbol around it. It was the cutie mark she once had as a pony back in Equestria. She was always such a talented pony unicorn back then, if only she had not chosen power over friendship. But that was the past and she made a vow never to look back and allow it to keep her from moving forward into the future. Opening the book and taking out a pen she began writing on the blank pages, sending a message to her friends.

" _Dear Princess Twilight and Princess Korra, how's life treating you? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands and I've been practicing my friebending. I've gotten pretty good, though it's hard when you try to keep them on the down low from anybody who doesn't go to CHS."_ she snapped her fingers, creating a small flame, smiling as she gazed at the beauty of the element before presuming to write, _"We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

Meanwhile, back in Equestria, more specifically the Friendship castle, Twilight Sparkle heard vibrating coming from one of the shelves of her library. Levitating the book she opened it and smiled when she received a message from her dear old friend. She really did miss her. She levitated a quill and wrote a response.

" _Dear Sunset Shimmer, things are going pretty good on our end. You would not believe the stuff that's been going on lately. My castle has a magical map that summons us to any place in Equestria to solve a friendship problem. So far, I haven't been on many of those missions since it seems to summon only the ponies and humans necessary for the task. I guess there are some things you just can't easily explain, which is what I must say about our friends ponying up when you play. I'm not entirely sure what it means, but I'm sure the answers will come when you least expect it. Do you have some time right now? I'd love to keep this conversation going. I've had plenty of free time on my hooves."_

Sunset smiled at the response, she would be more than happy to keep on talking. But while they chatted a buss stopped in front of the school. Sunset didn't think much of it, since it was most likely dropping off a student or somebody who needed to walk by a high school to get to where they were going. But, because of her obliviousness, the stranger who exited the vehicle walked on over towards the school. She wore a hood jacket that covered her entire head and wore a pair of sunglasses, long genes and sneakers. She carried some strange remote control-like object in her hands, which would be similar to something the eccentric Varrick would create. Turning the nob on the side, the contraption beeped, the radar signaling that there was some very peculiar energy around this place. The stranger stopped in front of the horse statue, moving her device up and down in front of the large pedestal…which was the portal to Equestria.

Princess Twilight's ears perked up when she heard something coming from the other room. It was where she kept the magical mirror to which she could travel from the two worlds at ease. She noticed that the glass was glowing a strange purple. Twilight quickly wrote down to Sunset if something was wrong with the portal. This immediately got her attention and she looked up form her boot, seeing the stranger place her hand right on the surface of where the portal was located, causing a ripple effect on the surface which Twilight could see from her end. She could see some kind of image on the surface. It looked like a hand. Was somebody trying to come through? Curiously, Twilight rose up her hoof, placing it right where the hand was.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

The stranger turned around when she heard Sunset calling out to her. At the same time, the reaction caused something in the mirror to throw Twilight back and roll down onto her castle floor. The stranger ran off as fast as she could with Sunset running after her.

"Wait! Stop!" she cried out, but the stranger did not comply. She ran across the street but Sunset stopped due to a car coming her way and had to real herself back. The stranger came to a sliding halt and immediately jumped into the next buss that came by, heading in the opposite direction from where the one that left her was going. Sunset arrived too late for the buss was already well on its way. With the stranger inside.

"Who was that?"

Twilight shook her body and stood up, gasping once she witnessed the strange occurrence in the mirror. It was rippling and lowing purple, shooting strange magenta lightning that didn't seem to hit anything and was appearing and reappearing in seconds. She tried to approach the mirror, but she couldn't. It was as if it was preventing her from crossing over or ever trying to.

"What's going on?" she asked. She knew this was a mystery she couldn't solve alone.

Meanwhile, once she knew she was out of trouble, the stranger removed her hood revealing her face. Despite her bun and glasses her face…looked exactly like a certain alicorn princess.

A new chapter has begun, and two worlds will never be the same again.

(~)

 _ **MaggiesHeartLove Presents:**_

 _Ahhh-ahhh..._

 _Ahhh-ahhh..._

 _ **Based on the stories and characters by**_

 _ **Lauren Faust**_

 _ **Bryan Kinietzko**_

 _ **and Michael DiMartino**_ __

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Ha!_

 _Ahhh-ahhh..._

 _The Friendship Games!_

 _*(~)*_

 **The Little Pony Legend: The Friendship Games**

*(~)*

 _We've come this far_

 _And we're not goin' back (No way!)_

 _Prepare yourself_

 _Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)_

 _Won't have to find us_

 _We'll be trackin' you down (Right now!)_

 _And when we're finished_

 _We'll be takin' the crown_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Hey! Ho!_

 _Hey! Let's go!_

… _.._

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**_

… _ **.**_

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _We studied hard_

 _And we're here to win_

 **All:**

 _Whoa-oh_

 **Applejack;**

 _We're only tellin' you once_

… _.._

 _ **Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack**_

 _ **Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**_

… _ **.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer;**

 _Our magic comes from the inside out_

 **Main six;**

 _What you see's what you get_

 _Don't you ever forget_

… _.._

 _ **Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity**_

 _ **Cathy Weseluck as Spike the dog**_

… _ **.**_

 **All;**

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

… _.._

 _ **Janet Varney as Avatar Korra**_

 _ **David Fautisno as Mako**_

… _ **.**_

All the way (all the way)

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

… _.._

 _ **P.J Byrne as Bolin**_

 _ **Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato**_

… _ **.**_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

*(~)*

 **Here it is folks, THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES! Many have been requesting it so it's finally begun! Please, be patient, I sacrificed some time to get this ready, I had to get my muse quiet somehow to focus on my schoolwork, but if I didn't do this I wouldn't be able to focus so…sigh, here it is. Again, I ask you to be patient, this story will continue in my own time and when I can find both the time and inspiration to do so. I would greatly appreciate the understanding. Thank you, God bless *kiss kiss***


	2. Welcome Back to Canterlot High

**Welcome back to Canterlot high**

Bolin continued tapping his finger on the surface of the mirror, which was still glowing purple and releasing light magenta lightning strikes which still did not harm anything or anyone. They seemed to phase right through anything or anybody they came into contact with. However, as time was passing, they were slowly becoming brighter and more vibrant. Bolin's hand continuously went in and out the portal. His hand phased through, creating a sparkling ripple effect as he did. Finally, a slap on the wrist from Rarity caused him to stop and he reeled back.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Bolin, stop fooling around!" his brother said in annoyance. The whole crew was gathered inside Twilight's castle not long after she had called them about what was happening.

"It's been like this ever since I last spoke to Sunset Shimmer." Twilight explained, "I tried everything I could think of but I just can't get through."

Rainbow Dash speeded down towards the mirror in an attempt to break whatever it was that was effecting it, but just like with Twilight, once she was only inches away, it created a force field which caused her to collide and fall backwards onto the floor. She rubbed her head, feeling woozy, "That's one tough forcefield." she said, somewhat deliriously.

"But if you guys can't get through the portal then how come it allows Bolin?" Korra asked. Meanwhile, Pabu was playing with the faint lightning that came from the portal, distracted with the game. Even Naga started playing with the pretty moving lights, trying to trap them with her giant paws.

Mako hesitantly approached the mirror, being careful with the lightning that was manifesting more and more with each passing minute. Just as he expected, his hand went right through it. "For some reason it'll only let humans go through." he stated.

"You think somethin' at Canterlot High had somethin' to do with this?" Applejack asked with worry.

Twilight rubbed her chin in thought, "Sunset also mentioned a stranger who was near the portal. She didn't get a good look at her face but said she seemed like she was looking for something. She must have been the hand that I saw before the portal went crazy."

Korra crossed her arms, deep in thought, "Then she definitely did something to the portal."

"You think she knew about the gateway to Equestria?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, the only ones who know about it are our Canterlot High friends."

"And the entire student body." Twilight reminded her, "But I don't think it was somebody from the school. Sunset would have recognized who it was."

"Could it have been the sirens again?" Flash Sentry asked, with Pabu resting on his head.

"I don't think the sirens would have enough power to do this sort of thing." Twilight responded, "Without their magic they're powerless. Besides, when I touched the hand it didn't feel like it was from some magical creature. It definitely felt human."

"Well, that's a relief." Asami said while sitting on the chair around the table of the library, "The last thing we need is another magical weirdo bent on world domination."

Korra rubbed her chin in thought, "Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Canterlot High may know of our secret, but that doesn't mean there isn't somebody who can abuse the magic that's already there."

"But if it wasn't from Equestria, then who do you think it could be?" Spike asked.

Pinkie Pie came down from one of the shelves, holding three books in front of him, "Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!"

Mako arched an eyebrow, "I don't think there is such a thing as a portal maintenance maintainer, Pinkie."

"You never know!"

"So what do we do?" Rarity asked, "It's far too risky for any of us to go through the portal, not that it will allow us to anyway, and it will only let you four to go in."

"And we can't leave the portal like this." said Rainbow Dash, "Who knows what could happen if-YEOWCH!" the poor pony got a zap to the flank by one of the magenta lightning strikes. "I rest my case."

Suddenly, Korra's head began to throb. Her eyes went hazy, her vision blurry as she gripped the sides of her head, crying out in pain. Mako and Twilight rushed over to her aid but she soon stopped, her pupils shrunk and she looked to be in some kind of trance. They knew this look, for they had seen it before. She opened her mouth and spoke in rhyme. She was having a vision.

 _Wisdom the heart shall seek_

 _Glorious future becomes bleak_

 _Humble spirit turned to stone_

 _Bring fort she who had grown_

 _The darkened beauty, sheds deception_

 _The Eternal Flame shall bring salvation_

And just like that, her eyes returned to normal and she shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. Haven't had one of those in a while. Forgot they pack a punch."

"What do you think it means?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure. But…" For a moment, Korra, Twilight, Mako and Flash all looked at one another, sharing the exact same expressions. Upon seeing them, Asami and Bolin counted down the seconds.

"Three…" Bolin began.

"Two…" Asami continued and they both said the last number together.

"One…"

"We're going to Canterlot High, find out who or what caused this and put a stop to it." Korra concluded.

"Knew it!" both Bolin and Asami said in unison while waving their hands up in defeat.

"But I can't get through, remember?" Twilight said.

"I already know my way around the school. I'll be okay."

Pabu continued to play around the portal when suddenly one of the lightning took full form and grabbed hold of his tail. The creature squeaked in fear, getting Bolin's attention. "Pabu!" he rushed to grab his friend, but the powerful force started to pull both the ferret and the earthbender deeper towards the portal.

Asami quickly rushed to grab his shirt only for the strange energy to pull them farther into the mirror. Mako rushed and grabbed Asami's arm but he too found himself being pulled by the force. More lightning began to emerge, surrounding the palace and the ponies shielded themselves from the blasts. Korra grabbed Mako's shirt and Naga grabbed hold of Korra's. One by one, the teenagers went into the mirror.

Naga used all of her strength to pull them back up, with the ponies assisting, since even the gigantic arctic beast wasn't strong enough against the mirror's power. Before long, the lighting became stronger, creating an earth shattering blast that launched the ponies and dragon all across the room, hitting the walls, shelves and floors.

Naga was then pulled into the mirror, regardless of her gigantic size. A pure white light surrounded the library, blinding the ponies for a moment before their vision adjusted. The mirror still glowed purple, but no longer did it have the lightning crossing through it. It was as if it wanted the humans to go through and would stop at nothing to do so, even if it meant bringing two animals along with it.

Twilight approached the mirror, and while it didn't blast her away like before it still wouldn't allow her to get through. Flash attempted the same thing but to no avail. Their friends were gone. Hurdling through the vortex that would lead them all to Canterlot High.

"Anypony else wondering how Naga managed to fit through that tiny mirror?" Pinkie Pie asked.

(~)

"WHOA!" Korra came screaming out of the portal, landing on the hard ground. She rubbed her head feeling a sudden weightlessness on her back and something on her head. She felt a pair of fluffy pony ears rested on her head and she no longer had her wings. "Oh, right. Forgot."

"AHH!" another scream came out and the person landed on top of Korra, making her groan. Asami shook her head, still dizzy from the experience. "Wow, well that's one way to travel."

"Do you mind?"

Asami noticed she was on top of Korra, who looked at her in annoyance. "Oops, sorry!" she stood up and quickly helped her friend stand up. She stretched out her back.

Two more screams emerged from the portal, this time the boys came out. Mako landed first and Bolin landed on top of him. The poor older brother groaned and the younger brother chuckled in apology, "Oops, sorry bro."

Asami and Korra assisted their respected boyfriends up. Once they dusted the dirt off of their cloths…which they noticed had changed.

"Uhhh, what am I wearing?" Mako asked. He took notice of his hands and his entire body. They didn't look the way they did before. He felt his head, which was a bit larger than before. No pun intended. He looked at himself in the reflection of where the portal stood and gasped at the transformation.

His physical anatomy was no longer as naturally proportionate as it was in his world, but it looked identical to how he looked every time he walked into Equestria before Harmonic Convergence and the two worlds merged as one. Since then, Equestria's physical appearance had changed to match that of his world and he remained the same physically in both worlds ever since. Now, it was like going back in time. However, he no longer wore the same cloths as before. Instead, he had a black shirt with a red loose tie, a dark red colored high collar jacket, dark blue pants and converse sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

"Wow…I almost forgot." he said, gazing at his reflection and noticing Korra appear behind him.

"So did I." she said.

"Korra, your ears!"

"Oh yeah, that happens."

Bolin and Asami examined their new outfits as well. Just like Mako, they too had developed the same cartoonish appearance they had before when they visited Equetsria, only their cloths were styled differently. Asami now wore a simple red dress with a dark purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a yellow belt with matching bracelets and dark purple boots.

Bolin wore a green shirt with a brown sleeveless vest, blue pants and a pair of sneakers. "Wow! Check out the new threads!"

"I'll admit, gotta love the boots." Asami said, admiring her new footwear.

Korra's eyes snapped open once she remembered there were two members missing from their group. "Wait! Where are Naga and Pabu?!" to answer her question, a cute little bark was heard followed by a fluffy white patch of fur jumping into her arms and started licking her face, making the Avatar giggle. "Naga!"

Bolin felt something scurry up his shoulder and he smiled happily once he recognized who it was. "Pabu! You're okay!…and you're brown?"

Pabu was still a ferret, but he was no longer red like before and instead resembled a normal earth ferret.

"That's what the mirror does." Korra explained, once she placed Naga safely back down, "It transforms your physical form in order to better fit in with this world. There aren't many hybrid animals around here so now Naga's a dog without the polar bear and Pabu's a ferret without the fire."

Bolin blinked, "Yeah, okay, makes sense."

"But then, why do you still have pony ears?" Asami asked, pointing at the fluffy things on Korra's head.

The Avatar walked to the portal, tracing her hand across the frame, deep in thought before explaining to her friends, "The mirror's magic originated in Equestria which is primarily populated by animal-like creatures. This gateway links it to a world of humans and ordinary animals with no magic whatsoever. So, in oder to camouflage it the magic of the mirror will transform any equestrian animal in order to fit in best with its human world counterpart. But, since I'm the first human-pony hybrid, it's magic on me got warped and thus instead of transforming me into something else entirely it only swapped some of my pony attributes with what is closest to normal, hence normal pony ears, and since you guys are biological humans then the mirror's magic didn't work on you the same as it did on me."

The three stood there, jaw dropped and blinking. Bolin was the first to speak, "Wow. That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once."

"Twilight's niche is in science, mine is magical logic."

The four friends gazed up at the building before them. It was painted white and gold with various purples and blues around, with symbols of horses and horse shoes adorning the edges and banners outside. A flag stood at the very top of the dome on the roof, which shimmered reflective colors in the sunlight. The image looked so similar to the magical kingdom where the alicorns lived, only this was smaller in comparison as well as incredibly modern. In many aspects, it even reminded them of the old pro-bending arena due to its structure.

Mako was the first to speak, still gazing in awe at the sight, "So…this is Canterlot High, isn't it?"

Korra smiled and nodded her head, "Yep! Pretty sweet, right?" she took the lead, "Now we just have to find Sunset Shimmer, explain to her what happened and figure out a way to fix the portal."

"It looks fine to me." Asami said, pointing at the end from which they came from. Korra approached it curiously, just as her fiend said it looked very normal. Gently, she reached out her hand and placed it onto the surface. A ripple effect appeared once she made contact and suddenly she could hear voices coming through.

 _"Pony feathers, Rainbow, stop it already!"_

 _"Well what do you want me to do? We don't know if our friends made it okay!"_

 _"How can we know, darling? Who knows if the mirror even sent them to Canterlot High."_

 _"The gateway only goes one way."_

Korra removed her hand and the voices stopped. Only by placing her hand again could she hear them. This gave her an idea. "Girls? Girls, can you hear me?"

From inside the castle, Twilight's ears perked upwards once she heard a voice coming from the mirror. "Korra? Korra, is that you?" she called out and the voice responded.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, we're okay."

Everyone inside sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." said Fluttershy, placing her hoof over her heart to calm her nerves down.

"Are you guys with Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"Not yet." Korra responded, "But when we do we'll let you know. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. In the meantime, you guys keep an eye on the portal if anything else happens. We'll be back to check up on you."

"Be careful."

"You too." slowly removing her hands, their voices disappeared. She could already tell this wasn't going to be easy. She turned to her friends, smiling in optimism. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let me give you guys the tour!"

(~)

Korra led the way for her friends as they walked through the hallways of the school, which at the moment was nearly deserted. There was not a student in sight. Korra placed her hands on her hips, admiring the decor, trophies and posters on the walls.

"Canterlot High! Hasn't changed one bit." she took in a huge deep breath before sighing heavily, "There's that old scent of pencil shavings and cheep hair gels."

Bolin took a whiff as well, "Smells more like sweaty gym bags and puberty."

"Yeah, some things never change."

Naga barked and leaped up into Korra's arms. The Avatar had nearly forgotten who adorable she was as a puppy. Though she was much larger than dog Spike ever was.

"But where is everybody?" Mako asked.

"Probably still in class." Korra replied as he held Naga and continued leading the way for them, "They'll come out once the bells rings."

"Excuse me!" the group heard a voice calling out, panting as he ran. He was a tall teenage boy with spiky blue hair, holding a guitar case. "I can't be late for the-Whoa!" the poor boy tripped, dropping his guitar case.

"Careful!" thinking fast, Mako grabbed his arm, preventing him from falling. The boy sighed in relief and thanked his rescuer.

"Hey, thanks man."

"No problem." Mako replied as he picked up the guitar case and handed it to the boy, only to get a good look at his face, "Just be care-….Flash?"

He couldn't believe his eyes, his pony brother was here as well, in a similar cartoonish design as he was. Flash arched an eyebrow at the firebender before him. "Do I know you?"

Mako immediately shook his head, snapping him back to reality. Of course, this must have been the CHS version of Flash, not the actual one.

"Uh…Korra's told me about you."

"Korra?" Flash then took notice of the brown skinned girl with pony ears behind the taller asian-looking boy. He smiled, "Hey, Korra! You're back!"

"Good to see you again, Flash."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, until the answer came to him and he face palmed himself in realization, "Oh, you must be here for the Friendship Games, right?"

"The what-now?"

"The Friendship Games. I was just heading to the rally at the gym."

"Is Sunset there?" Korra asked.

"Everybody in school is there."

The four teens smiled in triumph. At least there was one problem solved. "Can we join you?" Asami asked.

"Of course. I'm Flash Sentry, by the way." he handed her his hand for Asami to shake.

"I know." Asami's eyes widened in realization to what she just said, "I mean, I know because… Korra has told me all about you too!"

"I'm Bolin, and this is Pabu." he gestured to the ferret on his shoulder.

"And my name's Mako."

Flash was startled when a white puppy jumped on him, tripping him over and started licking his face, making his laugh. "Who's this little cutie?"

"That's Naga." Korra said between giggles, "She's really friendly."

Flash stood up, holding Naga in his arms, "Well, these games are definitely going to be interesting with you guys around. Come on." Flash led the way to where the gym was, and to where the prep rally was being held and was just about to start.

"What's a prep rally?" Bolin asked.

(~)

Flash opened the doors to the gym, allowing his new companions to enter. Just as he said, the while place was packed full of students, though none of them seemed to show any enthusiasm for some reason.

Before any of them could ask why Korra immediately spotted her Canterlot High friends on the highest part of the bleachers. They had not changed a bit, except for Sunset Shimmer, who's outfit was different from how it was before. She now wore long blue pants, a pale cyan colored shirt with pale transparent ruffles at the end, a bicker jacket and a pair of bicker boots. They had not seen Korra as of yet and she was glad. She wanted to surprise them first.

"You guys coming?" Flash asked.

"You go on ahead, we'll catch up in a minute." Korra gave him a wink and Flash smiled, understanding what she meant with the gesture. He was in a band, so they would often use gestures to give messages to one another without words. He nodded and went to meet up with his bandmates on the bleachers. Korra noticed the still rather confused look on Mako's face, a look she understood all too well.

"I know. It takes a while to get used to it." she said.

It was rather strange the first time for her to tell the human and pony counterparts apart, but she eventually could. They may sound, look and act similar, but at the core they were different. The four teens hid behind the stage, making sure not to be seen just yet. Korra wanted to give the girls a greta surprise. And she knew this way they could figure out what the friendship games were all about.

The two principals approached the stage, the oldest one adjusted the microphone. Upon seeing them, Mako, Asami and Bolin were amazed to see the uncanny resemblance.

"Are they…?" Mako asked in a slight whisper. Korra nodded her head in 'yes'. These two women looked so much like the alicorn princesses from back home. This world was certainly strange in its own right.

"Good morning, students." the principal, Celestia, spoke to the students who still looked far from amused. "As I am sure you all know, in two weeks, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games."

Unenthused cheering and sparse applause filled the room, much to Team Avatar's surprise. Why were these games such a bummer to them, they wondered.

"Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious as to what goes on."

"You mean other than us losing?!" Flash called out. Mako couldn't help but smirk, this Flash Sentry may be different from the one he knew and loved, but he certainly still had his sass, that was for sure.

Principal Celestia pouted her pink lips in annoyance while her sister arched an eyebrow. But the older sister was not about to let their spirits drop just yet. "And _that_ is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context."

She didn't need to ask twice for the rainbow-haired girl was already on stage and proudly took the mic from the stand to speak to her fellow classmates. Just like her pony counterpart, she was oozing with charisma and confidence, "Thank you, Principal Celestia." she cleared her throat before speaking, "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition!" the human Pinkie Pie called out, "'Cause we're _really_ good at that!"

Bolin snickered while covering his mouth, only to receive some glares from his friends. "It was kind of funny." he said in a whisper.

From the stage, Rainbow Dash groaned, "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once."

Rarity sighed, "Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." she said to Sunset Shimmer. However, she was underestimating Rainbow Dash's methods. And she was about to realize it.

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they _aren't_. They aren't Wondercolts!"

Band drums began to play as the curtain behind Rainbow rose up, revealing the school's marching band playing an upbeat musical sound, giving Rainbow Dash the chance to showcase her amazing voice.

 _We've fought magic more than once_

 _And come out on top_

 **Chorus;**

 _Oh, oh_

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

 **Chorus;**

 _Na, na-na-na-na, oh_

 _Rainbow Dash;_

 _Together we are Canterlot_

 _Come and cheer our name_

 **Chorus;**

 _Oh, oh_

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _This will be our year to win these games_

Team Avatar smiled as the song played on. "Some things _really_ don't change." Asami said as she and her friends watched the human Rainbow Dash march across the gym with the band behind her.

 **Rainbow Dash and chorus;**

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

Among the audience, Vinyl Scratch added her own upbeat flair to the number, using her portable D.J table to do so. She was always ready for any musical situation.

Rainbow Dash tapped her foot, wearing a marching band captain's hat as the band members showed images of their fast foes; the demon Sunset Shimmer and the Sirens. Rainbow wanted to remind them of all they had accomplished thus far. She was not about to let her school think any less of themselves.

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _We're not the school we were before_

 **Students;**

 _Before!_

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _Yeah, we're different now_

 **Chorus;**

 _Oh, oh_

 **Students;**

 _Hey, hey!_

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

 **Chorus;**

 _Overcame the obstacles we faced_

The song was already doing its job in motivating the students. Rainbow Dash was right, they shouldn't throw in the towel now.

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _We're Canterlot united_

 **Students;**

 _Unite!_

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _We'll never bow_

 **Chorus;**

 _Oh, oh_

 **Students;**

 _Hey, hey!_

 **Rainbow Dash;**

 _So get ready to see us in first place_

The band members began tossing pony ears and pony tails to the students, empowering their spirits even more as they danced and sang along proudly.

 **All;**

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _(Three! Two! One! Go!)_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _(Our time is now!)_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever_

Team Avatar sang along and clapped their hands along with the students as Rainbow Dash march alongside the band towards the stage.

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We'll always be Wondercotls forever_

 _(Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together)_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _(Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever)_

 _Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _(Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together)_

Suddenly, something began to happen. Rainbow Dash's body was glowing a sparkly blue aura, astonishing everyone but the song kept on going. Pony ears emerged from Rainbow's head and her hear grew longer, looking like a tail, and a pair of blue beautiful feathered wings emerged from her back as well.

She had unleashed her magic!

 _And you know, at the end of the day_

 _It is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

Once the song came to a close, students cheered like they never cheered before. Their confidence was boosted, their spirits lifted and their courage burning like a powerful flame. Rainbow Dash waved at her fellow classmates from above the stage and slowly descended, her pony attributes disappearing just as they appeared.

"Way to be a leader, Rainbow Dash."

The girl gasped at the sound of a familiar voice. She spun around and saw the brown skinned leer girl waving at her from backstage. She smiled happily and ran up to hug her tightly.

"Korra! You came back!"

"I told you I would."

"This is amazing! And you couldn't have come at a better time!" she took notice of the three more people behind her friend. Korra smiled as she introduced them.

"Rainbow Dash, I'd like to meet Mako, Bolin, Asami, Pabu and Naga."

The little white dog barked happily at seeing a familiar face and Pabu scurried off of Bolin's shoulder all the way up to Rainbow's to lick her face, making her giggle.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing!" Fluttershy said as she and the others walked up towards their friend. However, they gasped once they saw their old friend.

"Korra!"

The Avatar was nearly tackled down by the powerful group hug she received from her dear friends, who she had missed. "It's so great to see you all again."

"We missed you." said Fluttershy.

"You should have told us you were commin'." said Applejack. The sound of barking caught everyone's attention and Naga leaped up happily before them. "And this little critter must be Naga." A.J. squatted down to pet the little puppy, "Lot smaller than I expected."

Rarity took notice of the extra company they had, which they assumed were Korra's friends from back home she had mentioned several times beforehand. Rarity smiled at the green eyed heiress with fabulous hair and the tall dark handsome man in the jacket.

"You two must be Asami and Bolin. Korra's told us so much about you. Congratulations, by the way!"

"Actually, _that's_ Mako." Asami corrected and placed her arm around the younger brother beside her, " _This_ is Bolin."

"Hi!" he happily greeted.

"Oh, forgive me." Rarity apologized.

"No worries."

"So _your_ Korra's boyfriend?" Rarity studied Mako from head to toe.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, not at all, it's just…I didn't expect you to be _this_ handsome." her cheeks turned red and giggled shyly as she twirled her hair.

Mako immediately felt uncomfortable with this. The Rarity he knew would never speak to him in this manner, not without adding a sarcastic quip afterwords. Their relationship was always that of a brother and sister, getting on each other's nerves but still caring towards one another. However, while he knew this was not the same Rarity, her gestures and voice made it hard for him to remember that. He didn't even want to think of the implications.

"Ooookay, feeling awkward." he politely scooted towards Korra, standing beside her. The Avatar felt for her boyfriend, he would most certainly need some counseling after all of this was over.

Korra placed her hand around Sunset's shoulder, intruding her. "Mako, this is Sunset Shimmer. Sunset, this is my boyfriend, Mako. He's a firebender, just like you."

"It's great to finally meet you, Sunset." he greeted her politely.

The young girl smiled like an innocent child, "It's great to meet you too. Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting another firebender! A-Aside from you, Korra."

"I hear you've got some raw talent." he complimented, making her blush bashfully, though it was not the same kind of blush as Rarity. It was more shyness rather than infatuation.

"Well, I'm still learning. It's not exactly easy to practice fire when you're trying not to burn down your home. I doubt I'll be at the same level as you guys."

"Don't sell yourself short, Sunset. And don't underestimate the power you have."

"So, did you get my message to Twilight?"

"Well, sort of." Korra explained, "After you saw that weird girl yesterday something happened to the mirror. Its magic is changing and it only allowed us to get through. Twilight tried to come but the mirror's magic prevented her. We suspect it had something to do with whoever was messing around with the portal."

Bolin rose up his hand, "I have a question. Did the mirror going all purple-glowy like that had something to do with Rainbow Dash turning anthro pony just now, or is that normal around here?"

"Yeah, I thought you guys only changed when you played your instruments." Asami said, using her hands to gesture herself playing a guitar.

"Join the club, sugarcube." said Applejack.

"I don't know." Rainbow said before smiling proudly, "It's probably because I'm so awesome!"

Sunset Shimmer crossed her arms, thinking. "Maybe. I mean, you _are_ awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random."

"This is the first time it's happened?" Korra asked.

"So far, yes."

"Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it." Vice Principal Luna said one she appeared behind them. "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

Bolin's eyes widened at the sight of her, "Oh, my gosh! It's Luna! I can't believe she's here too!"

The Vice Principal blinked in confusion as this boy's reaction to her. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Mako replied rather dryly, "Just excitable."

"Besides, we don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers." Rarity said with complete confidence.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit."

Korra stepped up and spoke, "Vice Principal Luna, I understand your concern in the matter but I'm more than certain me and Sunset Shimmer can figure it out. We both come from a world of magic, we can get to the bottom of your magical development here at CHS."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

Korra nodded her head in 'yes' and Sunset smiled, "We'll do our best." she replied.

"Very well. It's good to have you back, Korra." Luna smiled before leaving the group.

"So, what's the deal with these Friendship Games?" Asami asked, "When we first got here it didn't seem like everybody was _that_ excited."

"And what's Crystal Prep?" Bolin asked.

Mako shook his head, placing his palm on his forehead, " _Canterlot_ High, Wonder _colts_ , _Crystal_ Prep. Why does everything in this world sound like an awkward Equestria pun?"

"Tell me about it." Korra said, rolling her eyes, agreeing with her boyfriend's slight frustration.

"The Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals." Applejack explained.

Rarity nodded her head, "I wouldn't be surprised if that stranger in front of the portal was really a student from Crystal Prep, coming over here to play a prank."

"Why would they do that?" Korra asked.

Rainbow explained while showcasing an old yearbook she was carrying, "Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf – they _still_ have to gloat!" she showed Korra the imaged of the horse statue, wearing a rainbow afro wig, funny glasses and clown pants.

Korra gently lowered the book down, "But then why is it called the _Friendship_ games? Correct me if I'm wrong but, shouldn't an event like that be about the two schools getting along?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything." said Applejack.

Rarity scoffed, "That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."

"So, what are the events?" Bolin asked, "Maybe we can help out." he rubbed his knuckled against his shirt, smiling proudly, "Not to brag but me, Korra and Mako were once a champion pro-bending team back in the day."

"What's pro-bending?" Sunset asked, rather fascinated by the name.

"Only Republic City's most popular, if not, _the_ most popular sport ever! The three of us were the best team in the game. The Fire Ferrets! We were so close to winning the championship tittle!…until the arena was destroyed by Amon and his Equalists and our opponents The Wolf Bats cheated to get ahead and if Mako hadn't went off to become a cop and Korra to do her Avatar stuff we could have won it. But, we were still close!"

"Actually, we don't know what the events will be." Rainbow admitted, "It could be anything."

Pinkie Pie then took out both a cake and pie form her bouncy pink hair, "Pie eating? Cake eating?" she gasped before splattering her face onto both pastries, "Pie-cake eating?!"

"Anything?!" Rarity gasped, "How will I ever pick the right outfit?!"

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field." said Applejack while she and the other girls removed the frosting off of their cloths and hair, "You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in."

"Isn't that an unfair advantage?" Asami asked, "Does Crystal Prep have any idea what the events will be?"

"Normally, we have coaches hired to come over and prepare us." said Fluttershy, "But they were given a better offer by Crystal Prep a few days ago."

Korra crossed her arms bitterly, "I'm really starting to dislike these guys." then, her eyes widened in realization, "But Bolin's right, maybe we _can_ help! We have experience with competitive games, plus we'll do it for free!"

"You need to be at least seventeen or more to qualify." said Sunset.

"Not a problem. I'm eighteen."

"Nineteen." Mako rose his hand.

"Ditto." Asam said.

"Seventeen!" Bolin said cheerfully while raising his hand up.

"Besides, if we're going to figure our what's happened to the mirror, and figure out the magic around here, why not help you guys out in beating these spoiled private school snobs?" Korra said with a smile, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm all for it!" Rainbow said, raising her hand up.

Pinkie Pie joined in, "Me too!"

"Alright. You three go with the girls to speak to the principals while Sunset and I will go figure our why Rainbow Dash ponied up."

"I'll help." Mako said, "Figuring stuff out if kind of my thing."

"We could use all the help we can get." said Sunset, "Especially since I still don't know how magic works in this world."

Korra placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You've got nothing to worry about now that we're here. Come on, we'll start at the library." the three friends made their way out of the gym.

"Seems like they got everything under control." said Pinkie Pie.

Suddenly, Asami was startled when something suddenly played music. "What was that?!"

"Relax, it's just my cellphone." Rainbow Dash took the object from her pocket and Asami's green eyes sparkled at the sight of it. She had never seen technology like this before. So sophisticated, so detailed, so flawless. Not to mention shinny like a silver ring.

"Just a text from my mom." Rainbow read the message out loud, "Don't forget to bring milk on your way home."

"You get messages?!" Asami asked in awe.

"You really never seen a cellphone before, have you?"

"No. How does it work?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. But I can show you all the stuff it can do." she showed Asami the small little screen, which contained a picture of her and her friends as the wallpaper and saw various little squares with symbols on them on the edges of the image.

"This app is for the wifi, this is for calling anybody I know, and this one is for taking pictures."

Asami arched an eyebrow, "What? There's no way a little thing like that can take a pic-" before she knew it, a flash came out of the phone, temporarily blinding her. Rainbow Dash showed her what she had done and the heiress could not believe what she saw. It was a perfectly flawless colorful image of herself looking surprised. It wasn't her best photo but the resolution and vibrancy alone was enough to make her look the other way.

"That's _amazing!_ What else can it do?"

(~)

 **Well, Team Avatar has arrived, Mako, Bolin and Asami have met Sunset Shimmer, Team Avatar will be helping the teams to train for the games, and Asami has discovered modern technology….this can only go so well.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. God bless, *kiss kiss***


	3. A lost soul and a missing piece

**A lost soul and a missing piece**

Korra, Mako and Sunset Shimmer were already at the library, in hopes of discovering some way of figuring out how the magic here works. Maybe if they could discover how humans saw magic, they could figure it out. Korra found the library had an entire isle dedicated to mythology, historical fantasies and magical superstitions. However, by reading the first several pages she was already scoffing and rolling her eyes. This was what humans in this world thought of magic? Weird incantations, smoke and mirrors and protective charms? What kind of joke was this?

Mako searched more through the history books about various myths and legends involving magical creatures. However, he too was finding some very strong inaccuracies. The various depiction of dragons was inaccurate, not to mention highly exaggerative, creatures of the sea looked like day old sushi than actual sea monsters, and the assumption that minotaurs ate bones was completely false, since he knew for a fact that they were all vegetarians. He read a bit about unicorns, how they are all pure of heart, innocent and could do no wrong and were always perfectly perfect…clearly, they had not met the sassy, hot-headed and stubborn unicorns he knew.

Sunset Shimmer was reading a book of dimensions and alternate realities, however it wasn't doing much to help either. Mako groaned once he closed the final book he had read, "This isn't getting us anywhere." he said, "The way folks in this world see magic is ridiculous!"

"I know!" Korra said as she slammed her book close, "It's all just dumb superstition and party tricks."

"That's just it." Sunset said, "You said so yourself, Korra, magic here doesn't work on the exact same level as back in Equestria. Maybe there could be some form of logic to these stories humans have been telling for years."

"I highly doubt "Abra-cadabra!" or "Bibidi-bobiti-boo!" is going to be of much help."

Mako suddenly started laughing to himself but stopped once he saw the confused looks from the girls. "Sorry, they sounded kind of funny."

"I still think we should try and figure out who that mystery girl was." Korra said, placing her hands on the surface of the desk Sunset was sitting on.

"We have no leads as to who she could be." Mako explained, "Or why she was at the statue in the first place."

"Well…" Sunset spoke up, "I did notice that the buss she was leaving on was heading towards the city, which is where Crystal Prep is."

"So, Rainbow might have been right and it was really just a prankster who didn't know any better?" Korra asked.

"It's a possibility." Mako said, "There's not much to go on."

"But even if it was just an accident that still doesn't explain how her touch effected the portal."

"Is it possible the magic here at CHS might have spread across towards Crystal Prep?" Sunset asked, "And that student might have had some magic inside of her?"

"I doubt it can travel that far." Korra said, "Nothing else aside from something magical could have done that. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Mako asked.

"Unless it wasn't really her magic that effected the mirror." Korra pondered, "Remember the time I froze your office in ice after you broke up with me?"

"Why you got to pick on that scab?" Mako said, still feeling the sting from that terrible memory.

"You froze his office in ice?!" Sunset exclaimed in shock, "Talk about a nasty break up."

"Point is, my dormant magic reacted to what I was feeling. At certain times magic can react to strong, powerful emotions."

"So, the mirror could have reacted to this stranger's energy?" Mako asked.

"Can't say for sure, but it is a possibility."

Sunset spoke next, "Okay, there's one theory about the mirror, but that still doesn't explain why the girls pony up now when they're not playing music."

" _That_ I don't have the answer to." Korra confessed, "Or even a theory. Sorry."

Sunset sighed hopelessly, "Everyone is looking to me to figure this out but I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve it." the poor distressed teen hid her face in her arms, folded on the surface of the desk she was sitting at. Korra gently stroked her hair. Her touch alone was enough to calm Sunset's nerves. She had such a motherly touch, filled with compassion and empathy.

"I know you don't want to let anybody down, believe me I know what that's like. But, pressuring yourself isn't going to help you, or any of us."

"But Luna said-"

"She said to keep magic out of the games." Mako said, "And that's what we're going to do. If we can figure out how to control the magic here it may help us fix the portal. But we will never find it if we push ourselves too hard."

"How do you do it?" Sunset asked.

"Do what, sweetie?" Korra replied curiously.

"Stay so optimistic? Here I am practically pulling my hair out and you guys are as cool as cucumbers."

The young couple lightly chuckled. "Experience, kid." Mako said to the girl, smiling.

"Don't think you can get a whole bucket of wisdom over night, or after just one crazy metamorphosis." Korra said, "Life itself is a journey, Sunset, and there will always be something new for you to learn."

"Keeping the faith in tough times is hard." said Mako while gently lifting Sunset's chin to look at him, "But it's all part of growing up."

Sunset smiled at their encouraging words. They were both so wise for their age, though still they kept a sense of youthful innocence in their eyes. Maybe she had assumed she could already be wise after only two events that changed her perspective drastically. Maybe, these two were only the first steps to her becoming what she was truly meant to be.

(~)

The school bell rang and the young girl exited her classroom, holding her books close to her chest rather nervously. It was the same routine every day, get out of class and try her best to not bump into any of the other students. The young girl was of average hight, thin and lovely with pale violet skin, purple eyes and midnight blue hair with a pair of purple and magenta streaks on her sharply straight bang and across her bun. She wore a six-inch star beret on the left side of her hair and wore the typical uniform of the school; pale cyan long sleeve shirt with a dark purple vest, dark blue tie and plaided purple shirt. She wore long stockings that reached just fellow her knees and plane shoes with a blue-diamond-like button decorated with a bow. She also wore a pair of black glasses.

Her name was Twilight Sparkle, straight A student, honor role, science fair champion since grade school, and no doubt a shoe in for valedictorian one day. Regardless of this, the young girl was humble and innocent…if not insecure and awkward. Everybody at school knew her, but that didn't mean they were her friends.

The poor girl gulped as she gazed at the long hallway surrounded by such beautiful male and female students, all wearing the same uniforms. Crystal Prep Academy certainly lived up to its name. The walls were decorated to look like a majestic crystal palace, and the students it allowed in were as beautiful, bright and special as the building itself. Twilight felt so out of place here, the only good thing about this school was that it taught her so much of what she now knew in science, math and literature. However, she couldn't stand being social. She would always sweat nervously, squeak when she spoke and bump into pretty much anybody she met, even if it was by accident. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it, it was like she was destined to be surrounded by a sea of indifferent snobs. Not that she would ever say so out loud.

With all the courage she could master, Twilight walked ahead, already starting to bump into people. "Excuse me. Sorry." she managed to dodge a few incomers, only to get bumped into another student, who bumped into Twilight first but she made certain it was she who apologized and not her. "Pardon me." Twilight said, not even bothering to stand up for herself.

She made her way towards a private room in the school, one from which she spent most of her time. Well, all of her time actually. Inside was a small little laboratory with beakers, science notes, telescopes, computers, math equations, the works. However, there also stood a board with an assortment of pictures pined up on it, with arrows and notes all around. The pictures contained what appeared to be rainbows, strange horse-like creatures with gills and broken red stones. In the center was an image of Canterlot High. For many weeks now, Twilight Sparkle had uncovered some very strange phenomenon going on at that particular public school, and they all somehow led up to this strange energy which apparently came from these rainbow lights that she had seen beforehand. She was determined to discover what this was, and how it worked. She had a close call the other day when a student nearly caught her doing her experiments around the school. She had to be careful, the last thing she wanted was to cause an unnecessary feud between the schools. Or, at least a bigger feud compared to the one they had already.

Inside the room rested a small dog, purple in color with green ears, eyes and a green belly. He slept soundly on a chair until his ear perked up, hearing somebody approaching. He recognized those footsteps anywhere and panted happily. He loved the human who came into the room, and she loved him in return. He ran up to the door, his tail wagging, until the door itself accidentally hit him and he flew across the room.

Twilight entered and sat on the chair, calling out for him. "Spike? Spike?!"

The little puppy poked his head out from the trashcan, completely unfazed as he ran up towards his owner, barking happily.

"There you are." Twilight said with a giggle. The puppy jumped into her arms and licked her face with so much love. Twilight petted his head, smiling at receiving his loving kisses. "Okay, okay!" he happily rested on her lap and Twilight opened up a drawer near her desk, taking a strange rounded object into the palm of her hand, "Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High."

Spike started to growl at the picture of the school that was on the board. He didn't like the strange occurrences that happened there, especially if they could possibly harm his best friend. He calmed down once Twilight petted his head lovingly.

"I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait." she pushed her chair on wheels, sliding towards a second desk where her computer was and picked several papers from her desk, which were very neatly stacked.

"And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research." she said with a roll of her eyes, "If I can collect enough data on these EMF frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the wavelength forms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!"

Going to Everton was her dream, she wanted it more than anything else in the world. She was so excited that she tumbled backwards on her hair, landing on the floor. "Whoa!"

A knock on the door was heard and a young lady walked in. She was a stunning older woman with light pink skin, purple eyes and perfectly manageable hair of pink, pale gold and purple. She wore a blue shirt with a darker bleu jacket, golden neckless and a cyan skirt with golden high heel shoes and a broach consisting of a crystal heart with golden symbols on the side. She was Dean Cadance, and a close personal friend of Twilight's. She was close with all of the students, but Twilight for her was very special and she wanted nothing more but the very best for her. She loved her like a sister would.

She smiled once she saw the young girl on the floor with papers all around, being licked by her loving puppy. "Twilight, you know the rules against pets." she said as she helped the girl stand back up.

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance." Twilight said while holding Spike in her arms, "He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications."

"If you say so." Cadance removed one of the dog hairs from Twilight's shoulder, "But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt."

"Why?" Twilight asked, placing Spike back down.

"Because she wants to see you."

"Ooh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Cadance said, placing a hand on her student's shoulder, "Are you sure that's what you really want?

"Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!"

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own."

"That _is_ why it's called an "independent study program"."

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself."

Twilight adored Cadance, she was like the sister she never had. But, she knew she was rather wrong on that. Twilight had been around so many people for so long at this school and the only thing she learned about herself was that she was clumsy, awkward, and practically invisible by everybody else. The popular girls looked down upon her like she was an abomination against fashion, ironic since they all wear the same uniforms, and the boys looked at her like she could never be as beautiful as the other girls. So, being around people, not the best experience for her. Still, she didn't want to make the Dean feel bad. She rubbed her shoulder and nodded her head with uncertainty.

"I guess."

"Meet me in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" Cadance asked before leaving. Twilight nodded her head and the Dean closed the door.

"What's she so worried about?" Twilight asked her dog, who was already playing with one of his toys, "Everton is exactly what I need right now. It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep."

After petting Spike on the head she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and made her way towards the principal's office. Once again, seeing the same old hallways she always seen, with the same cold hearted students she knew and didn't have the courage to stand up to. Not that it would change anything anyway.

 _I've walked through all these halls before_

 _I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh_

 _There's nothin' in this school that I don't know_

As she continued her way, she was looked down upon by every student she encountered. Yep, nothing left to learn here. She traced her fingers across the glass cases which contained academic trophies with her name on them. Science, math, spelling bees, ect. Still, none of these victories felt satisfying to her.

 _In every class, my grade's the best_

 _The highest score on every test_

 _I think that means it's time for me to go_

Twilight was tired of feeling empty and alone. She knew she wanted something more but didn't know what. Still, even with this uncertainty, one thing was more than certain for her...

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I just haven't found it yet_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another me I haven't met_

 _This school is full of people_

 _But still I don't belong_

 _They only dream of winning_

 _Look at me like something's wrong_

 _Maybe I'm better off alone_

 _Will I find what I'm lookin' for_

 _If I just do it on my own?_

She walked up the stairs towards the principal's office, her heart growing more and more, yearning for whatever it was she was searching for.

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Something to fill this hole inside_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'm not afraid to try_

 _There's only so much this school can offer_

 _And I'm not saying that it's wrong_

 _But I know there's more that's out there_

 _'Cause I've been searching all along_

 _Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls_

 _So much to learn, I can't see it all_

 _There's somethin' out there callin' me_

 _And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see_

 _'Cause I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another place, another way_

 _And I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'll find out someday!_

 _I'll find out someday..._

She opened the door to the principal's office, making a creaking noise as she did. The office was larger than most officers belonging to a principal, which somehow fit this lady's personality to a T. The room itself was dark in atmosphere with the only light source being two lanterns above the ceiling. Twilight saw Dean Cadance beside her and gestured her to take her seat in front of the principal's desk. The chair where she sat was turned away from the child, making her look all the more mysterious and frightening. This woman was anything if not strict, it was no wonder the students all respected her to greatly. The door closed and Twilight saw a strapping young man standing behind it. He was tall and muscular with skin as white as snow and blue colored hair with lighter and darker streaks across it.

"Shining Armor? Why is my brother here?"

"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." Cadance explained.

"Perspective on what?"

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course.", The chair finally turned around, revealing Principal Cinch. She was a very, very well put together middle aged woman with dark hair consisting of rather pale/dark shades of eggplant purple. Her skin was a pale blue and wore a typical principal-like outfit and perk earrings, along with a pair of spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose and had pale purple eyes. Her lips were full and blood red like blood. She stood up from her chair, towering over the young girl, making her quiver.

"You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?"

Shining Armor slightly jolted, his face blushing for he was half paying attention, distracted by Dean Cadance's beauty. They had known each other for years and had been seeing each other for two years now, which Twilight was well aware of, being so close with both of them. However, there were no wedding bells to be heard as of yet. The young man cleared his throat before replying.

"I did."

"And you happen to recall who won?"

"Ha ha, Crystal Prep did. We _always_ win." he said proudly.

"We _always_ win." Cinch repeated to Twilight, as if reminding her of the obvious.

"Why'd you ask to see me?" she asked.

Principal Cinch walked towards her trophy case, polishing one of the golden trophies her school had won for her. No matter what the parents said, these victories were heres. These were _her_ students, this was _her_ school, so it only made perfect sense that these were _her_ victories. Everything at this school was hers, and hers alone. She loved being in control, she couldn't control other things so why not this?

"Twilight, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter to some whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses. But, the important thing is we are _expected_ to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation." placing the trophy back she towered over her student, "And it is that reputation... _my_ reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?"

"I dunno. I guess."

"Oh, don't be modest." Cinch replied with a smile, a smile that was more cold than warm as she sat back down on her chair, "You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete."

"In the Friendship Games?"

Seeing her struggle, Shinning Armor spoke on, "Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help."

Even though he wasn't a student anymore, his time at Crystal Prep was one of the best years of his life, so if the school lost he would feel as if he would be letting the kids down. If only he knew how the students had become now instead of still reminiscing of the past.

Principal Cinch took out a piece of paper from her desk and adjusted her spectacles, "It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can _not_ happen!"

Twilight couldn't do this. For one, if she competed in the games she wouldn't have enough time to do her research. While the whole school does get to go to Canterlot High, she was the one of the fews who didn't compete. And now, she was asked to. She couldn't let this happen. Plus, she was terrible at sports, and the games always included an athletics competition. The students here hatted her enough already, if she cost them the games she would surely be discriminated even more.

"Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very—"

"Ah, yes. Your work. Cadance, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?"

"Of course." the two walked out of the room to do what they were asked, leaving Twilight alone with the principal, who showcased her a folder, placing it in front of her.

"I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal."

The woman's cold smile sent shivers down and up Twilight's spine. She knew better not to cross this woman. She slid the folder in front of Twilight, her smile still as cold as it was when she arrived. "In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved."

Twilight reached out to grab the folder, which contained her application papers. However, once she reached for them Cinch pulled them back towards herself.

"Though, I suppose I could also have it..denied. What do _you_ think I should do?"

Twilight's heart was pounding. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. If she didn't compete she would lose her dream opportunity, and she would never leave this horrible place. As much as she didn't want to do this…she had to.

Her choice was made. No matter who much she didn't want it to come to this. But her loss was Cinch's win.

(~)

 **Oh, you poor unfortunate soul!…come on, I was not the only one who thought about that. Admit it.**

 **Wow, poor Twily, now she needs to compete. Well, let's see what happens. In the meantime Team Avatar is about to give Canterlot High a crash course in winning the games. With people like Korra and Mako as your coaches, wonder how this will go down.**

 **Until next time, God bless *kiss kiss***


	4. Meeting a familiar face

**Meeting a familiar face**

The Friendship Games were only two weeks away, so that meant Team Avatar had its work cut out for them. The games had chosen twelve students to represent the school. The first six were Sunset Shimmer and her friends. The other six were Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Sanderwood, Micro Chips, Derpy and Flash Sentry. Today, they were all gathered at the gym awaiting their coaches. They had to wake up bright and early for practice and it was now six thirty in the morning, but it was a worth it if they could beat Crystal Prep. They were not quitters, they were Wondercolts! However, that didn't mean they weren't still sleepy. Sunset was as bright as rain, being a firebender she rose with the sun. But Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity were still drowsy. They all spontaneously woke up when the sound of trumpets was heard.

The noise managed to eliminate any form of exhaustion from the teens, arranging themselves into a straight line while the trumpet played. As it turns out, the noise was curtesy of an app on Rainbow's phone that Asami used to get their attention.

"Seriously, how do we _not_ have these things back home?" the heiress was having a blast learning how this device worked. She tossed it back to Rainbow Dash who caught it with ease.

Each Team Avatar member wore a CHS cap and a whistle around their necks. Mako and Asami carried clipboards and Korra addressed to the group of students. The minute she opened her mouth, the students realized they would have preferred the horn.

" _Rise and shine Wondercolts!"_ Korra exclaimed, speaking in the loudest and most authoritative military styled voice she could master, _"For the next two weeks the four of us will be your coaches, mentors and drill instructors! You may have entered this boot camp as boys and girls but you're going to leave as warriors!"_

"Oh sweet, I'm gonna get my first chest hair!" Micro Chips, the nerdy little guy, said happily to himself.

" _As you all know, Crystal Prep has had a winning streak for quite some time, but as of now they're streak is going to end! The games will be devised into two competitions; The Academy Decathlon, where you'll be scored on chemistry, home economics and everything in between! The next competition will be the Tricross Relay, which will include motocross, archery and short track! How many of you are good at sports?!"_

Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Flash Sentry, Sandlewood and Bon Bon rose their hands.

"How many are good with home economics, chemistry and building?" Mako asked them, using a more composed voice unlike the military one his girlfriend was using.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Micro Chips and Lyra rose their hands. The four older teens were already growing concerned, while these students had talent, that didn't mean they would all be good at one of the competitions. Thankfully, Korra had a plan.

Korra spoke again, "Well, things are going to be a little different around here… _Training starts now!"_ with a blow of her whistle, the training montage began.

(Son of Man, by Phil Collins)

 _Oh the power to be strong_

 _And the wisdom to be wise_

 _All these things will come to you in time_

Since practically all of the students could do chemistry, there was really no issue there. Next challenge was baking. Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin studied the students closely as they worked. Flash and Bon Bon proved to have the most struggle with it. Bolin immediately saw this and wrote something down on his own clipboard. If they were going to win against Crystal Prep they needed to make sure everybody was at the top of their game.

 _On this journey that you're making_

 _There'll be answers that you'll seek_

The next was constructing a bird house, and so far the majority of them struggled, aside from Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack. Asami took notice and wrote it down on her clipboard. The others thought this was a bad sign but it was all part of the plan

 _And it's you who'll climb the mountain_

 _It's you who will reach the peak_

The next test was a spelling bee competition, to which Mako took the lead. He was a mighty good speller and knew exactly what could help these kids master it.

 _Son of Man, look to the sky_

 _Lift your spirit, set it free_

 _Someday you'll walk tall with pride_

 _Sone of Man, a man in time you'll be!_

Korra was able to observe the students while they ran laps. Inspecting them closely she wrote on her clipboard. The students still weren't sure exactly what these coaches were doing but they had to trust them.

Once that day was done, the following included Bolin showing Flash and Bon Bon how to properly bake. It took some time, especially with Pabu and Naga eating most of the ingredients, but Bolin was not one to quit on his team. He knew how to cook very well, he could almost be a master chef if he wanted to be. While Mako was good at basic cooking, Bolin was creative.

 _You know I'll be there beside you_

 _Be there to take your hand_

 _And with faith and understanding_

 _You will journey from boy to man_

Mako thought of a way to help the others kids with spelling. He had them do sit ups while spelling the words he picked for them. For each word they got wrong they did more push ups. For some it seemed unreasonable, however they didn't know that it was actually helping. Many soon found that after a while they could spell a hard word with ease. The same effort they put into their push ups they put into the words. It was rather clever.

 _Son of Man, look to the sky_

 _Lift your spirit, set it free_

 _Someday you'll walk tall with pride_

 _Sone of Man, a man in time you'll be!_

Asami taught Sandlewood, Micro Chips, Lyra and Derpy to build a birdhouse. Since she was good with tools she managed to make one in minutes. She showed the boys how to do it properly and after a few several attempts they managed to accomplish a decent and well constructed house. Lyra added her own creativity to it, making it beautiful. Asami was so proud she took a selfie with them all. She was really enjoying the phone.

 _In learning you will teach_

 _And in teaching you will learn_

 _You'll find your place beside the ones you love_

Next, Korra had the students learn roller skating, which was no different from ice skating. She noticed Rarity was better as showing off on skates rather than going faster. After some coaching, and persuading, Korra showed Rarity some forms that would help increase her speed, and make her look good while she did it. Meanwhile, Mako instructed the kids in motocross and Asami instructed in archery. Applejack and Fluttershy showed great promise in the sport. Korra crossed her arms proudly. So far, these kids were becoming stronger, faster and more confident in themselves. They were now more determined than ever to win these games.

 _Oh, and all the things you dreamed of_

 _The visions that you saw_

 _Well, the time is drawing near now_

 _It's yours to claim in all_

While she watched the students roll around the track on their skates, Korra caught sight of something behind the bushes. She went to investigate and smiled at what she saw. Mako was teaching sweet Sunset Shimmer a few fire moves. Since they were in private school grounds, nobody else would see them. It was so sweet how he took the time to teach her a few things. She certainly was mastering fast.

Before long, most of the students, even the nerdy Micro Chips and clumsy Derpy, were roller skating with ease. Even if they may not all get the chance to do this in the actual games, best to be prepared for anything after all.

 _Son of Man, look to the sky!_

 _Lift your spirit, set it few_

 _Someday you'll walk tall with pride_

 _Sone of Man, a man in time you'll be!_

The students had improved greatly over these past two weeks. Their coaches were not only tough, but great motivators, encouraging and strong in will. They inspired them to be better and they accomplished just that.

They were ready for the Friendship Games!

 _Son of Man,_

 _Son of Man's a man for all to see!_

(~)

Spike growled as he pulled harder and harder on Twilight's jacked while she packed her things. "Ugh! Come on, Spike! I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. Ich!" she gave one final yank, releasing her jacket form his teeth, "The only difference _now_ is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice."

Spike whimpered sadly until Twilight petted his head and scratched his chin, "I know, Spike. I don't like it either. I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought." she picked up her rounded device and thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "But maybe I can still get _some_." she tried a string around the object and hung it around her neck. The poor puppy whimpered once more, "Spike, I wouldn't leave without you." she happily placed Spike inside her backpack before zipping it up, "Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed."

Once she made it outside, Twilight spotted the two busses that would take the students to Canterlot High. However, Twilight wasn't so sure which buss she was suppose to get on. They both looked so identical, and since she was now competing she had to go into the buss where her teammates were going to be. She approached the first buss, where she saw Dean Cadance inspecting on her clipboard.

"Dean Cadance, I'm not really sure where to go."

"One second, Twilight." Cadance said, briefly heading towards the second buss to check on something.

"You could try the _end_ of the line!" a girl said, sourly. She had light yellow skin with freckles, strawberry pink hair tied into a ponytail and teal streaks. Her eyes were violet and narrowed at Twilight.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked while adjusting her spectacles.

The girl, named Sour Sweet, suddenly spoke in a sarcastically sweet tone, "Just that someone smart as you should _definitely_ go first."

"I…I didn't mean to. I was just asking."

Dean Cadance arrived once more, smiling at the young girl, "This is the right bus, Twilight. Go ahead."

"But…I didn't mean to cut in front."

"Ugh, well it's too late now." Sour Sweet said bitterly under her breath, not that Twilight didn't hear her. Which she did.

The embraced girl walked up the stairs and into the buss, only to be surprised when one of her classmates, the sporty tomboy, Indigo Zap, started shouting; "Are we gonna win?!"

"I…I don't know." Twilight said unsurely.

Indigo Zap was a girl with spiky blue indigo hair with various streaks in different shades of blue, amber eyes and wore googles on her head, along with several ear piercings. She was just as determined and loyal as a certain rainbow-haired girl. Only, Indigo's loyalties were not for her teammates…but to herself.

She shouted again at the nerdy girl, "Wrong answer! Try again! Are we gonna win?!"

"Um...I guess? I-It's just...I mean...I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?"

The other students rolled their eyes. This girl was the least competitive among all of them, why would the principal want her to be a part of their team? It made no sense at all. Then again, the prize students always get the best treatment. Several of the students included a human version of Trenderhoof and Suri Pomel.

"You're gonna hafta take a seat!" said the buss driver.

Twilight walked down the buss, looking for a place to sit, but every student only slid to the empty seat, not wanting her to join them. Not that she could blame them. Twilight tried to take a seat next to Suri, but she placed her bag on the empty seat. The only one available was at the far back, opposite another student with light purple skin and snowy mint hair with plum colored eyes and wore a pair of glasses. Her hair was styled into an unusual hairstyle, two long ponytails stuck out from the back of her head with a somewhat bun tracing on the back of her head from a willow's peak. Twilight smiled politely at her.

"Hi, Sugarcoat."

"That was a really bad speech." the girl said, rather bluntly, "You should consider not speaking in public."

Twilight should have expected as much. Sugarcoat was the most honey student at Crystal Prep…but certainly not the nicest.

The engine started and the buss began its journey towards the rivaling school. Twilight unzipped her backpack and smiled at her only friend. "Well, Spike, at least I've got _you_ with me."

The poor puppy began to whimper softly when the girl next to Twilight started banging her head, listening to the rock heavy metal music from her headphones. Her skin was a strawberry pink with hair of yellow green, medium, dark and bright and had blue eyeshadow. This was Lemon Zest, also known as the rocker and most energetic student at Crystal Prep. But she was mainly happy if it involved listening to only her own music.

" _Dude, you have gotta hear this!"_ She shouted while placing her headphones onto Twilight's head. The poor girl could feel her teeth vibrating from the bombastic sound of the music. How could anybody listen to this and not go deff?

One thing was certain for Twilight, this was going to be a long trip.

(~)

Rainbow Dash literally leaped for joy as she and the Rainbooms walked down the hallways of CHS. "We're totally gonna win the Friendship Games this time! No doubt about it."

"Even I think we can win." Fluttershy said sweetly.

"I feel like my school pride is at an all time high!" Rarity squealed with delight.

"And we owe it all to Team Avatar." said Applejack, "They're the best coaches we've ever had."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Sunset asked.

The Rainbooms stopped in their tracks when they heard a very familiar sound echoing through the hallways, followed by the sound of a beautiful, yet powerful female voice. They followed the sound to their practice room, where they had their instruments and were astonished by what they saw!

 _Dance magic!_

 _Once you have it_

 _Let your body move, step into the music_

 _Dance magic_

 _And it's electric_

 _Let your body move to the music_

Sunset's jaw literally dropped at seeing Team Avatar playing their instruments…with pony features!

Korra's ears were still present, but she now had her signature wings while singing lead vocals. Her voice was as strong and beautiful as ever. She always sang straight from her heart.

Mako played electric guitar like he had been a rockstar his whole life. He only had a pair of simple pony ears while he played and sang vocals with Korra. Their voices were in perfect harmony with one another.

Bolin played the drums with as much energy and enthusiasm as Pinkie Pie, who smiled with glee at the sight. Like his brother, he had simple pony ears.

Asami played the keytar and also had pony ears…and a pair of wings on her back, her long raven hair was extended longer in a very low ponytail, looking like an actual tail.

 _Dance magic!_

 _(Ooooh)_

 _Once you have it_

 _(Once you have it!)_

 _Let your body move, step into the music_

 _Dance magic_

 _And it's electric_

 _Let your body move to the music_

 _Music!_

Once the song ended, their pony features disappeared just as they magically appeared when they started. Sunset's jaw was still down, leaving Applejack to close it for her.

"What-how-when-hu?!"

Korra blushed and chuckled nervously, her pony ears lowering in the cutest way. "Sorry, we were just fooling around."

Pinkie Pie popped up from the ceiling, upside-down, shouting; "That was amazing!" she said right before falling to the ground unharmed.

"I didn't know you could play like that!" Rarity said to the older teens.

"Well, since you said you guys pony up while playing music we figured we'd see for ourselves how and why that happens." Mako explained right before his face turned red and he scratched the back of his neck, "But then Korra started singing, and I started playing, one thing led to another and…"

"Bam!" Bolin shouted, "Pony ups on the spot!"

"But how?" Sunset asked, "Has that ever happened to you guys before?"

"Not really." Korra confessed, "In fact, they haven't had pony features since the Great Change."

"I did miss the wings, though." Asami said, inspecting her now wingless back.

"However, I think I have a hunch on how magic works here." Korra said.

Sunset's eyes widened with glee, "Really? What is it?"

"All I could get was that magic in this world clearly works differently than in Equestria. It's from the same source but has adapted differently into this place the longer it remained."

"Just like back home." said Mako, "Once the two worlds bonded magic adapted into different ways. Equestrian magic merged with aspects of our world, like magical plants growing in the Earth Kingdom for example."

"Or ponies getting anthro forms." said Korra. "Maybe that's why it's so hard for you to understand it here since it's starting to become its own."

"But is there a way to control it?" Sunset asked hopefully.

"That part we still haven't figured it out yet."

This did not reassure Sunset. The games were starting tomorrow and they couldn't have magic running amok. "We have to keep trying." she said, "We're supposed to keep magic _out_ of the Friendship Games, remember?"

"Easier said than done, darling." Rarity said while inspecting her reflection in her mirror, "Like they say, magic in Equestria works differently. And…"

"This isn't Equestria." Sunset lowered her head, gripping her left arm in despair.

Mako placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we're off to a good start. We'll figure this out."

"And while you work on keeping the magic _out_ of the games, I've been working on what to put _in_!" Rarity giggled, which concerned Applejack.

"Rarity, what'd you go an' do?"

To answer her question, Rarity pulled out several clothing ranks, all filled with an assortment of costumes and uniforms for practically all events.

"Well, I have a lot of time on my hands, so I made a few options for uniforms!" Rarity managed to, somehow, get Rainbow Dash into a track-racer's outfit.

"You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow said.

"I know."

"No. You _really_ didn't have to." Applejack arched an eyebrow while looking at the uniforms, they were ones for baking, track racing, archery, even bird building with bird-like patterns. Some just didn't look appropriate for the sports competition either. But, Rarity was just too excited to notice her friend's tone.

"I know!" she giggled in the most adorable way.

Asami pulled out one outfit that didn't make much sense, "Uh, there isn't a martial arts competition." said the heiress, while taking out the karate outfit.

"Oops. It seems I also accidentally packed a few rejected halloween costumes from last year. Either way, we can still work with them. Just a snip and snap here and there and 'Viola'!"

Bolin rose his hand up to ask, "I have a question; What's a halloween?"

(~)

Outside, the two buses from Crystal Prep arrived. The students exited the vehicles and Principal Cinch walked out as well. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the school. Clearly, nothing had changed since the last time. It still looked as bright and sunny as ever. It made her ill. And even worse, the very person who made her feel the most ill was Principal Celestia. How the school board managed to get this young woman, practically a child, to be in charge of teenagers was beyond her. Not to mention her sunny exposition only created more envy to corse through Cinch's veins. She use to be as young as vibrant as Celestia was. But that was a long time ago and she wasn't that naive, foolish child anymore.

Principal Celestia smiled at the woman, despite her cold exposition. "It's good to see you again, Principal Cinch."

"Yes, it is." the woman replied, her voice was just as cold as ever. None the less, Celestia did her best to be as warm and welcoming as she could be.

"Well, we are certainly looking froward for the games to begin. Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit."

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating. Hm."

While the two principals were being formal with one another, the vice principal and the dean greeted one another in a friendly hug. Luna was so happy to see her old friend again.

"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance. Even if it means another defeat." she said the last part rather sadly.

"Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time."

Twilight poked her head out from the buss, seeing the school for herself. This was it, this was her chance to collect the data she needed to get. She made her way out, only to be knocked down by Indigo Zap, who came running straight out.

"Comin' through!" she yelled, and Twilight fell backwards into another student, Sunny Flare.

Sunny was anything but her namesake. Her skin was a pale aquamarine blue and her hair was in supper short a pale purple with pale pink streaks and rose colored eyes. She sneered at the girl with glasses.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Twilight nervously fiddled with the loose strands of her hair and Sunny just walked away, not saying sorry or even acknowledging the girl was still on the floor. Twilight groaned before standing up, only to get in Sour Sweet's way, "Oh, sorry. Why don't _you_ go ahead?"

Sour Sweet's widened like that of a puppy dog as she spoke sweetly to Twilight, "You are such a sweetie!… _I am watching you!_ " she said the last part very sourly before walking away, keeping her hawk eyes onto her.

Lemon Zest walked out, dancing to her incredibly loud music, followed by Sugarcoat, "You are kinda being a doormat right now." she said to Twilight, once again, being incredibly blunt.

The sound of beeping caught Twilight's attention and she looked down around the device around her neck. The circular lip started to glow, creating a moving star-like symbol on it. One of the corners of the device started to beep purple, aiming directly at the high school like a compass. Twilight smiled, the energy was coming from inside, no doubt. Quietly, Twilight snuck away from her classmates and headed up towards the stairs of the school, not taking her eyes off of the device she held, keeping a close eye as to where the energy was coming from.

Lyra and Bon Bon walked out and spotted the girl. Bon Bon waved, "Hi, Twilight." she greeted. But Twilight did not hear her and continued her way into the school. Lyra and Bon Bon looked at one another in confusion. Why didn't Twilight say hello?

Once inside, Twilight keep her gaze onto the device, but was taken off guard when another student walked up to her and said; "Hey, Twilight!"

The young girl turned around, seeing the girl with green hair waving at her as if she had always known her. This was strange indeed. Probably mistook her for somebody else…who shares the same name as her?

None the less she continued her research, but everywhere she went, everywhere she turned, somebody, somehow, knew who she was. All through the halls, Twilight was given varies hellos and greetings from all sorts of students form different clicks.

"Hi, Twilight."

"Hi, Twilight."

"Hey, you, lookin' good."

This was becoming stranger and stranger. "Um, hi." she managed to say, only to receive more hellos as she continued to walk. She was so distracted she nearly forgot about the energy source.

"Hey, what's happenin'?"

"Really nice to see you."

"Twilight, how ya doin'?"

"Twilight, yo!"

"Hi. Hello. Um, good." Overwhelmed by her impossibly sudden popularity, Twilight didn't see the next person she bumped into. Bumping into people was a rather rare skill of hers. Her glasses fell off of her face and landed on the floor.

The person she had bumped into was yet another student who recognized her. And he was more than happy to see her, even if he did kind of get his heart broken from her last visit.

"Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you." the young man helped Twilight up like a gentlemen, but she couldn't thank him properly since she couldn't really see him clearly without her glasses. He looked down and noticed the pair on the floor, and her struggle to see what was right in front of her.

"When did you start wearing glasses?" he asked.

"Um, like, since forever." Twilight replied, still uncertain about what was going on.

"Oh, so how long are you here for?" the boy asked while picking up her glasses.

"Just for the Friendship Games."

"Right, of course. We'll totally win with you here." he gently placed the spectacles on her face and at that moment she could finally gaze into his beautiful blue eyes and he into her beautiful violet ones.

The moment he saw them he knew. This wasn't the same Twilight Sparkle, she looked just like her, yes, but her eyes…somehow, they carried something different. Something special. The faces were the same but he was meeting an entirely different person.

Twilight had met and seen a lot of boys before but this guy…he was more handsome than any guy she had ever laid eyes on, and for once she was paying attention to another living person rather than just her computers and papers.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else." the boy said politely.

Twilight could barely speak, her tongue was tied and her heart was beating like a drum. "I…Um…"

The boy gave her his hand to shake, "I'm Flash Sentry."

Shyly, she shook his hand, feeling a jolt once they made contact. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"I know." he replied. She looked at him in confusion and he face palmed himself. "I mean-you look like a 'Twilight' to me."

The moment was somewhat ruined when Spike started to bark and jump out of her backpack, jumping onto her head to leap onto Flash, causing the two to fall down once again. Spike started to lick Flash's face, while wagging his tail.

"Ha, ha! Easy, little fella!" he laughed as he and the other Twilight sat up.

"I'm so sorry! He's not usually this good with strangers."

"Guess I have a way with dogs." he said with a casual laugh, making Twilight blush. The two were still on the floor.

"This is awkward." she said, her blush deepening as he help her stand up by taking her hand, all while stammering, "N-not that you're awkward, it's just that, we're-I'm awkward-you're gorgeous-wait, what?"

This time, the moment really was disrupted when Twilight's device started to beep around her neck. The circled surface stared to glow a strange purple, and a star-like symbol appeared. There was the strange energy nearby.

"Uh, I gotta go." Twilight quickly placed Spike back into her backpack before running off, still feeling too embarrassed by her outburst to look back.

Flash looked on as she ran off. "Uh, okay. Bye?…Aw." he sighed sadly and face palmed himself in disappointment. He must have sounded like a complete dork to her. He got some sympathy from Derpy, who patted his back in reassurance.

Still, this girl was not the pony Twilight, she was another person entirely. Looking into her eyes he knew she was different. He didn't know much about her, all he knew was that he wanted to at least get to know her better.

(~)

Rarity was going back and forth, putting on the finishing touches on each of the girls' uniforms. Rainbow Dash was wearing somewhat of a london police uniform, Fluttershy was in some hockey gear, Pinkie Pie wore a cowgirl-like outfit (for some reason) and Sunset Shimmer wore some kind of mechanics full body suite and a wielding mask. Rarity adjusted Applejack red jersey.

"Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes not all of us might even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start."

"Oh, pff. Kch. Fff Ts! Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time with my friends fills me with energy!"

The girl's body began to glow as bright as a star and pony ears appeared on her head, followed by a long hair/tail extension as she stroked one final pose. The girls gazed in amazement at the transformation. Korra was probably one of the few that wasn't that surprised, the Rarity she knew loved to make dresses, it's what she lived for. However, seeing this Rarity transform because of that was indeed spectacular…and only made her even more curious as to what this truly meant.

"And magic, too, I guess." Sunset Shimmer said before shielding her face from the brightness with the welding mask.

(~)

The device continued its beeping, the corners kept on moving with a single purple glow. Like a compass, the glow directed Twilight to where the energy was coming from, just like an arrow. Suddenly, the single glow caused the capsule to open up, its insides glowing a bright purple. Twilight was fascinated by this reaction. The energy must be more powerful than she thought for her device to suddenly react like it.

Inside the rehearsal room, Korra's pony ears suddenly started to twitch. She heard a stranger sound, almost like a whisper or low heavy breathing sucking in the air.

At the same time, Rarity was feeling very strange, like her energy was being drained somehow. Korra's ears continued to twitch, following the sound and saw Rarity's energy suddenly being phased through the creak between the doors and leaving the room.

Twilight saw some kind of strange purple ghost-like substance suddenly appear before her before getting absorbed into her device. A glowing spear appeared within it.

Rarity slowly descended down, looking like she hadn't slept in days. Her posture was poor, her eyes had bangs and her pony features disappeared.

"Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I _could_ use a tiny break." the poor girl fainted and Applejack caught her, gently placing her down on the floor.

"I told you."

"Did anybody else hear that?" Korra asked.

"Hear what?" Bolin asked curiously.

"That sound. It was like breathing or something." she made her way towards the door to find out what had caused Rarity to pass out like that. "Whoa!" she stopped on her tracks when the doors opened and another young girl appeared before her. Korra could not believe her own eyes. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Twilight?!"

All of the Rainboom members were thrilled to see their old friend again. However, for Mako, Asami and Bolin the reaction was more from shock rather than happiness. Their Twilight was back in Equestria with no way of returning, and where did she get the glasses?

Korra slowly stepped away from the look-alike. One gaze into her eyes and she knew this wasn't her Twilight Sparkle. This wasn't her pony sister, this was somebody else. Seeing somebody who looked just like her best friend and yet be so different was a very overwhelming feeling to have.

"Uh, yes?" the human Twilight greeted with uncertainty. Yet another group of students who knew who she was.

"Well, I'll be." said Applejack, "You found a way here after all." she swung an arm around her and the other girls circled around her.

Korra kept her distance, still rather surprised to see this Twilight, but also as to why she felt so uneasy around her. Something about this Twilight rubbed her the wrong way, yet she couldn't fully understand why. Mako, Bolin and Asami were simply stunned, how could this be Twilight? It couldn't be.

Rarity cringed at Twilight's appearance, "Darling, those glasses. What are you wearing? It's so…severe."

"My uniform?"

"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy asked.

"For…Crystal Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am?"

"Did you just say "Crystal Prep"?" Rainbow asked, getting more and more confused by all of this. This didn't seem much like the Twilight they knew.

Twilight's backpack unzipped and Spike came out barking. The girls recognized him as well.

"Spike!"

"You know my dog's name, too?" Twilight said with a gasp.

Naga started to bark as well, getting Spike's attention. The little puppy leaped out and began playing with the white labrador puppy like they had known each other for many years. Pabu squeaked and Spike growled at the rodent. Naga barked in her own language, saying he was a friend. Spike immediately calmed down and sniffed Pabu. The little ferret licked his nose and Spike's tail wagged with happiness. He loved making new friends.

Bolin swooned at the lovely picture, "Awwww!"

"Guess I'm not the only one to smug her bet into school." said the human Twilight, confusing the Rainbooms even more.

"Don't you recognize Naga?" Fluttershy asked.

"Naga?"

Seeing how awkward this girl was feeling, Korra cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I have to apologize. You just…remind us of somebody we know. We're sorry for the misunderstanding."

Her words managed to give the Rainbooms the answer they had needed to hear. This was not their Twilight Sparkle, but her counterpart from the human world.

"Oookay. But that doesn't explain how you know my dog. And, why are you wearing those fake pony ears?"

The Avatar mentally slapped herself. She had completely forgotten she didn't cover up her ears. She knew she needed to do so while Crystal Prep was around, but she wasn't expecting to see one of their students so soon.

Before she could explain, the sound of Celestia's voice caught their attention. The younger woman was showing Principal Cinch the school and stopped by the music room.

"And our music program has especially taken off." Celestia explained, only to gasp once she saw the violet skinned girl. "Twilight?"

Twilight rolled her eyes in exhaustion, "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Join the club." Korra said while crossing her arms. This really was getting ridiculous. Not to mention confusing. Spike managed to quickly jump back into Twilight's bag without the older woman knowing.

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." said Principal Cinch, placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder, subtly showcasing this girl was her property. She was wearing the Crystal Prep uniform, which proved that much.

" _Your_ student?" Celestia asked in disbelief, and confusion.

"The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates."

The cold hearted principal led the shy girl away, leaving Celestia baffled, "I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister."

"She doesn't!" Pinkie Pie said, "That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from _this_ world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses."

Celestia opened her mouth to say something, but quickly realized there really wasn't anything else she needed to know.

"Nevermind."

Once she was gone, the girl all turned to their mentors. "So, that was the _actual_ Twilight from our world?" Applejack asked, still very shocked.

Bolin shook his head in disbelief, "This is getting weird."

Mako noticed the stoic look in his girlfriend's face. He knew her well enough to realize that this look did not indicate anything positive.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That girl…I've got a bad feeling about her."

"How?" Asami asked, "She seems harmless to me."

"Wasn't it a bit strange that Rarity suddenly lost her pony powers right before _she_ showed up?"

"It could have been a coincidence, darling." Rarity said, "I highly doubt this Twilight knows anything about magic."

But even so, Korra was not going to let this go so easily. There was something strange going on, and wether of not this Twilight was involved, they were going to find out.

(~)

 **Ooooooh! Things are heating up, now! BTW, Flash Sentry will play a slightly bigger role here. Not as big as the others but a pretty good one. Basically, he won't be added to the sidelines that's for sure.**

 **Until next time, God bless *kiss kiss***


	5. A Magical Mystery

**A magical mystery**

"I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!" Rarity said, basically voicing out everyone's thoughts right now. The whole group walked down the hallways, still in a state of disbelief at knowing that there was another Twilight in this world. And she was nothing like the Twilight they knew.

"So does this mean Twilight', or the _other_ Twilight, is gonna play _against_ us?" Bolin asked, not even believing the very words that came out of his mouth.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and scoffed, "She'd never do that!"

" _Our_ Twilight wouldn't." Asami stated.

"Our Twilight is still in Equestria and that girl is _nothing_ like her!" Korra suddenly snapped, stoping in place. She quickly sighed, "Sorry. I haven't been feeling so good recently."

Mako gently placed a hand on her forehead, sensing she had somewhat of a fever, but she didn't look drowsy or exhausted.

"You look okay to me." said Rainbow Dash.

"It's not like that, Rainbow." Mako explained, "Korra has a sensitivity towards magical occurrences. Sometimes they're manifested in a dream or a vision. Other times they can effect her mood and health. I think it had something to do with that sound she heard before."

"I still didn't hear anything." Rarity said.

Korra lowered her ears sadly, "I'm sorry I still haven't figured out what all this magic stuff means. If Twilight was here-"

"If Twilight were here, we would have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes! We can't do this alone, need _both_ of you!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed, rather angrily, but not at Korra. The firebender sighed sadly, "Sorry. I'm just frustrated we haven't figured this out yet."

Korra placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, showing there was no hard feelings. "Don't worry. You're a firebender, those kind of outburst are normal."

"I thought it was just these human hormones I got when I first came here."

"That too. Being a firepower teen is _not_ an easy rode, believe me."

"I'm just worried, the magic might cost us the games and it'll all be because of me."

"Darling, I'm sure you both are doing the best you can," Rarity said, "but we shouldn't expect Korra and Twilight to solve everything that's going on. Especially if it's something as minor as a few random pony-ups."

"But they aren't minor!" Sunset stated, "Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust." the poor girl leaned her back against a locker, a piece of her hair slowly falling down on the side of her face, "If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control…"

"Oh, Sunset, I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out." Fluttershy said kindly.

"She's right." said Asami, "Wasn't it you who helped everyone understand what was going on with the sirens?"

"And sang that magical power ballad that created that giant human alicorn thing to destroy them!" Bolin said, placing his fist near his mouth, pretending to be holding a microphone and singing.

"I guess. But Korra and Twilight were the ones who really figured out what we needed to defeat them."

Rarity removed the single strand of hair from Sunset's face, "Don't you remember, darling? What we needed to defeat them was _you_."

Korra placed her hand on Sunset's hair, "Twilight and I were too caught up in trying to solve one problem we didn't see the bigger one in front of us. You saved _us,_ too."

Hearing these words, and feeling the love they carried with them, Sunset's confidence began to slowly build up. Maybe she should take things easier. She sighed with a smile.

"All right.-whoa!" Sunset was nearly tackled when Bolin wrapped her in a great big bear hug, practically lifting her up into the air, her feet wiggling as she tried to regain oxygen.

"That's our big girl!" Bolin lowered her back down and Sunset could finally breath again, still she very much a predicated the thought.

After that touching moment, Mako took the lead, "Come on, you guys. Let's go through one more round of practice before the games." the others followed his example and walked towards the gym. He turned around, seeing Korra and Sunset were left behind, "You girls coming?"

"We'll catch up in a bit." Korra said before taking Sunset by the shoulder and leading her outside. Mako nodded his head and returned to the others. Once outside, Korra began whispering to Sunset, "Twilight may not be able to walk through, but we can still talk to her."

"How?"

"The portal. If I place my hand on its surface I can hear from the other side. Come on."

Sunset followed the princess towards the portal, already feeling even more relieved to know that she would soon be hearing from Twilight. Maybe she could add one final piece to the puzzle. She hoped she would.

At the same time, the other Twilight felt her device humming. The corners began to lip up in a circular motion and the moving star appeared once more. She followed the glowing edge towards the statue of the majestic horse. She looked at it curiously, wondering why her device suddenly stopped right then and there. The object's lid popped open and the orb within started to glow, much to her amazement.

At the same time, Korra and Sunset were directly on the other side of the statue, opposite Twilight. "I can't guarantee any solid answers." Korra said as she lifted up her hand, ready to place it onto the surface, "But maybe-Hey!" the moment she placed her hand on the portal a ring of blue fire appeared around her hand and she couldn't break free. Her hands were stuck. "Let go!" she ordered but it was no use, it was like the portal was trying to trap her but wouldn't suck her in.

(~)

From the other side of the portal, Spike noticed something strange happening to the mirror. "Guys, look!"

Princess Twilight saw the mirror reacting. Instead of glowing magenta, it glowed a pure blue. The energy felt familiar to her but once she tried to get closer the force field pushed her away.

"What's happening?!" she wondered out loud, already feeling terrified for her friends.

(~)

Korra still struggled to break free and Sunset tried to pull her wrists out but ended up accidentally getting her hand stuck as well. A ring of golden fire surrounded her as well and she too couldn't get away. She grunted and pulled but to no avail.

From the other side of the sauté, the human Twilight's device opened up and began absorbing the energy from the pedestal. The energy was separated into two roles of colors, one was yellow and red like fire and the other was blue and white. The energies merged together, sinking its way into the device. It was so powerful Twilight couldn't contain it.

(~)

The mirror's magic was increasing, lightning spread all round the room, hitting everything in sight, the ponies and dragon all ducked in cover as the mirror went haywire, shaking the entire castle along with it. The surface glowed a powerful white and was about to explode.

"Everypony get out of the way!" at Flash's command, the Mane Six and Spike ducked in cover once the mirror released a powerful beam, engulfing the entire library in its bright light.

(~)

Korra could feel her energy draining, her legs felt weak, her arms were loosening and worse…her pony ears started to disappear! Sunset was feeling just as exhausted and the two, using the last of their strength, gave one final pull and were released from the portal's grasp. At the same time, human Twilight forcibly closed down the lid of the device, causing her to fall backwards.

Korra groaned while rubbing her head, laying on the floor like she had gone through a terrible ordeal. Twilight witnessed the poor girl, she looked so deflated it worried her. She began to wonder if the energy she had collected caused this, if so, how was that possible?

Sunset managed to keep at least some balance as she stood, her tiredness fading the moment she saw a weakened Korra on the ground. And her pony ears missing! Her eyes landed on the alternate Twilight, who looked on in confusion.

"What did you do?!" Sunset demanded to know. She needed to know what she had done to her friend and to the portal. But before Twilight could answer, Dean Cadance called her name.

"Twilight, you have to check in with the others."

Not wanting any more trouble, and not understanding the situation at all, Twilight ran off towards her other classmates. Sunset helped Korra stand but, but she leaned against the pillar, still feeling woozy.

"Korra, your ears!"

The Avatar touched her head, realizing horribly that her ears had indeed returned back to normal. But that was the least of their worries. Her hand was on the surface of the portal…and she couldn't hear any voices. Frantically, she searched the surface, looking for some kind of way to feel that ripple effect and hear her friends' voices.

"The portal! I can't find it!" she cried out in fear.

Sunset traced her hands frantically on the surface, not finding anything. "Where is it? WHERE'S THE PORTAL?!"

(~)

Once the light died down, having caused numerous books to fall off the shelves, the ponies and little dragon all shook their bodies, recovering from the impact. Twilight gasped and quickly ran towards the portal, tapping its surface.

"Korra? Korra, can you hear me? Korra?!" she frantically traced over the surface, not hearing or feeling anything from the other side.

"KORRA?!"

(~)

It was no use, the portal was gone. There was no way for them to get home now. Korra didn't feel like she had the same energy as before, her absent ears were the proof and now…her friends and family were dimensions away, who knows how or when she would ever see them again.

The young woman got down on her knees, her forehead touching the surface, her fists pounding against it as tears fell from her eyes and loud sobs came out of her mouth. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, she felt a part of her had been stripped away. Sunset felt terrible as she hugged her friend, also crying.

"I'm so sorry, Korra. This is all my fault."

"No." Korra replied, her sobs temporarily stopping, "It's not." she slowly stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her eyes carried such an emotion within them that Sunset herself would be terrified by just standing next to her.

"It was that _girl_." she couldn't even say her name, the name she shared with her best friend. Sunset began to grow concerned with the way Korra was speaking. It didn't sound like her at all. Then again, she lost lost a big part of her life, she understood her frustration. "CHS will beat Crystal Prep, and when we do…she's giving back what she stole. If it's the last thing I do."

(~)

Mako had no idea how these things worked. All he wanted was a drink, but how was he going to get it out? He didn't have any yuans or bits on him but the cans were right there on display, so why couldn't he just grab one? Angrily, he shook the contraption in hopes one of the drinks would fall off, but to no avail.

"You don't have soda machines where you're from, do you?"

Mako spun around to see this world's counterpart of his pony brother, sending him a friendly smile. "Not really, no." the older boy confessed, "We usually get our drinks the old fashioned way. Walk to the store and get it."

"Here, let me show you how it works." Flash took a green paper from his pocket and placed it into the machine, which apparently "ate" it. He pressed a button and the can rolled down and appeared on a slot. Flash opened it and handed it to his new friend.

"Wow, thanks. So, you just put money in that thing and it gives you what you want?"

"Pretty much."

Mako blinked in awe, "That's pretty cool."

Flash got his own soda can and the two boys made a toast just for fun before drinking their respected beverages. "Hey Mako, can I ask you something. Guy to guy?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

The younger boy scratched the back of his head nervously before replying, "Well, the thing is…there's this girl…" At the mention of this, Mako nearly chocked on his drink but swallowed it before Flash could notice. "And, I don't know how to explain it. She looks and sounds just like a girl I know, or knew, but when I look into her eyes…I feel like I'm meeting someone entirely different. Is that weird?"

"Buddy, _nothing_ comes up as weird to me anymore." Mako said before taking another sip.

"So, I figured since you have a girlfriend, I wanted to ask, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she was…you know…the right one, I guess."

Mako sighed before tossing his now empty can away and wrapped his free arm around his friend. "Okay, first thing you need to know about women, based on my own experiences, is that when you find a girl you like, get to know her first. See how she's like on the inside and be one hundred percent honest with her."

"But will she like me?"

"You'll never know if you don't go for it. And if you really want to know if she's the one, ask yourself this; will you be willing to jump in the line of fire to save her and the people she cares about?"

Flash blinked at this, it sounded a tad extreme but at the same time…strangely romantic.

"If you are…that's how you'll know."

The blue-haired boy smiled. "Thanks, Mako. You know, you're pretty smart about girls."

"Eh, I wasn't always. Just ask Asami."

"Wait? You used to date Asami?!"

"Yep. Long time ago. But it all worked out for the best. Besides I'm happy to have her as a sister. And she makes Bolin happy, which is a bonus."

"So, it's possible to be friends with someone you had a crush on?"

"It's very possible. After all, you're still friends with my world's Twilight, right? Even though it wasn't meant to be?"

Once again, this guy showcased he was a lot smarter than he seemed. Mako liked talking to this alternate version of Flash Sentry, even though it wasn't the same one, no matter how uncanny the resemblance was. His smile faded when he spotted Korra walking by herself down the hallways. She must have been looking for him.

"Flash, could you excuse me for a sec?"

"No problem. Thanks for the advice."

Mako nodded and walked towards his girlfriend while Flash headed in the opposite direction. The young man's heart slowly began to sank at the sight of the princess's eyes. They were no sparkling or shimmering with life as they always did. They looked dim, dull, and distant. He had seen this side of Korra before and no matter how many times he did, it still depressed him every time. When it came to their relationship he had learned, the hard way, that there are numerous sides to Korra, and this side of her, more than anything, needed comfort and empathy, no matter how much it seemed she didn't. He knew she couldn't be alone right now. He was even more stunned when he realized she no longer had her pony ears but normal human ones.

"Korra? What happened? Your ears!"

She closed her eyes shut, unable to get the words out, and began crying on Mako's chest like she had just lost someone dear to her. This was more serious than he realized.

"The portal." she said between sobs, "It's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

She stepped away a few feet, lashing out her frustration, even though it wasn't directly at him. "I mean it's _gone!_ It's closed. It's not there anymore!"

Now it was Mako's turn to get worried, "How did this happen?"

"All I do know is that _girl_ had something to do with it!"

"Who? Twili-?"

"Don't call her that!" Korra snapped, but Mako did not lash back. She was far too hurt right now.

"What did she do?" Mako asked, placing his arms around her for comfort. Much like her, he was beginning to grow terrified of never going back home to their family.

"Sunset and I were at the portal to try and reach Twilight, but then I felt my magic being taken away. I could barely move and the portal was gone. _She_ was there, her pendant was glowing."

"You think she stole the portal's magic and yours?"

"What other explanation could there be?! The question is, why would she do this?!" tears rolled down from her eyes as he held her close. He always hatted seeing her this upset, and he could understand why.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure this out." he placed his hands on her shoulder, looking directly into her eyes with firmness but compassion while wiping away her tears, "We'll keep a close eye on that Tw-girl, and we'll find out what she's done. But promise me you won't do anything brash. I understand you're really angry and hurt right now, I am too, but we still don't know if what she's doing is intentional or not. We need to know more before we start pointing fingers and we can't risk exposing ourselves with these Crystal Prep kids around. Okay?"

As always, Mako was being his rational and concerned self. He knew her as well as any of the Mane Six did. Once before, she would have been too stubborn and angry to listen, but she wasn't going to let her emotions cloud her judgment again. She was still upset and uncertain to trust this alternate Twilight, but maybe she should think rationally in order to figure out what's really going on. She wiped away what remained of her tears and nodded. Mako smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. If she had to go through this ordeal with anyone, she was so thankful it was him.

Suddenly, she realized his body was glowing…literally!

The two parted and Mako took notice of this phenomenon as well. Above his head the pony ears from before emerged. Korra was jaw dropped stunned by this transformation. Mako was just as stunned.

"Okay, no idea how that happened!"

Things got worse when they heard the sound of laughing. Two Crystal Prep students were heading their way. Thinking fast, Korra spotted the janitor's closet and shoved Mako inside before closing it behind her and leaned her back against it, acting casual. She politely waved to the students.

"Hey, what's up?"

The two only kept their noses up high, being the snobby teens that they were. Despite feeling annoyed, Korra was more relieved they didn't see that just now. She wiped away a bit of her sweat and opened the door, Mako fell out of the closet with a bucket on his head.

"So much for keeping a low profile." he said while straining to stand up, his legs somewhat tangled in a mop. Korra helped him stand up and removed the bucket, revealing the pony ears were now gone.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. But what just happened?" Mako asked.

"Magic around here is trickier than I thought. But you were right, we can't get ahead of ourselves. We need to keep a close eye on you-know-who while try and keep the magic that's left under control while also helping a group of high school students win a competition against their spoiled bratty arch rivals."

The two blinked simultaneously.

"You know, compared to everything we've been through that sounds somewhat anti-climactic." Mako stated.

"I know, right?"

(~)

At the gym, the school held a welcome party for the students at Crystal Prep. It was a simple gathering, meant to have the two schools get along. Flash met up with his friends and teammates, Lyra and Bon Bon, and were attempting to have a little small talk with some of the students. The three smiled at one of their competitors, Sour Sweet, who smiled back. Maybe the games wouldn't be so bad after all, if these students were so nice and friendly. Maybe things had changed in the past four years. They soon changed their mind when Sour Sweet, living up to her name, crumpled the paper cup she was holding and stomped it down with her foot. The three CHS students narrowed their eyes at the gesture but remained silent. They tried to be nice but it was clear to see these kids were not interested in socializing. All they cared about was the trophy. It was actually quite sad the more they thought about it, at least CHS students had fun on their competitions.

The Rainbooms and Team Avatar walked into the gym. Rarity had designed he girls some lovely outfits for the occasion. Sunset's was a pink magenta shirt with short rounded sleeves and a matching skirt with a black transparent lace underneath and matching shoes. Her skirt and shirt had imprints of her former cutie mark on them.

Applejack wore a country outfit consisting of a white shirt, brown country jacket, a brown belt with a green-yellow apple buckle, long dark brown leggings and ankle length country boots with green laces around the ankles.

Rainbow Dash wore a blue jacket with a hight white collar with red and yellow stripes, a green shirt and a blue skirt with yellow strikes on the side and blue sneakers.

Rarity wore a blue dress with a dark blue ribbon and divided skirt, one side with ruffles the other decorated with diamond prints and a ruffled buckling and sleeves.

Fluttershy's was green with butterfly prints and matching shoes and Pinkie Pie wore a blue outfit with a blue tie, a darker blue shirt over blue leggings that reached a few inches bellow her knees and pink high heel shoes with ballon buttons on them, as well as balloons on her skirt.

Team Avatar, as the coaches, wore more presentable and formal clothing. Korra's was a short sleeved dark blue jacket, similar to that or Principal Celestia's, with white outlines, long black pants and dark blue boots. Mako wore a closed up jacket, similar to his previous one, with a fire-like pin and black pants with matching shoes. Bolin wore a green sweater vest and black tie while Asami wore the same jacket but with a red shirt and white pants with the same boots. Pabu and Naga remained out of sight underneath the bleachers. Pabu managed to snatch up some food from the table and brought it back to Naga. Spike managed to find his was underneath the stands as well and found his new friends. They happily shared their treats with him.

Team Avatar stood near a corner, keeping an eye on anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. However, what they found next was not precisely suspicious, but certainly got their attention.

"You four must be the CHS couches, aren't you?" a voice asked. An oh too familiar voice at that.

The four teen's eyes widened in horror. "Please don't tell me…" Korra prayed to herself. Sadly, that prayer was not answered. She turned her head and saw the two men, brothers to be precise, who were clearly the coaches for Crystal Prep Academy.

"The Flim Flam Brothers."

It was the human counterparts of Flim and Flam, the twin unicorn ponies who tried to run Sweet Apple Acres out of business. Twice! They both had the same identical pale yellow tone, green eyes and red and white hair, only difference was that one had a mustache. They both wore Crystal Prep jerseys.

"You must be the Crystal Prep coaches." Korra concluded with disinterest in her voice, "The ones who were suppose to train the CHS students."

"We got a better offer, my dear." Flim said.

"An offer we couldn't refuse." said Flam, "I see CHS was desperate enough to hire college students to take our place." he wiggled his eyebrows in front of Asami, who scorned in his direction.

Bolin stepped up to the two, "For your information, our kids are gonna wipe the floor with yours. Sure, your team may have good grades, and shinny teeth and are supper athletic and determined to win at any cost, but there's one thing you don't have, and that's _Wondercolt Spirit!_ "

The brothers only laughed at this, "My boy, you need to get your head out of those clouds and back down to earth where it belongs." said Flam while ruffling an annoyed Bolin's hair.

"That's right, brother! You kids are helping a lost cause. Whatever CHS is paying you it's not enough."

"At least we don't need money to make us feel good about ourselves, unlike you two who try desperately to fill up that thirst for value because you're not good at anything else."

The brothers's eyes widened at Korra's blunt and incredibly forward response. Even if they would never admit it, she hit the nail on the head. The men began to sweat nervously and tried to think of another comeback to say, but this woman's stern glare was enough to make them shut up. They walked away, wiping the sweat from their brows as they did, and the four teens high fived one another in victory. That would show Crystal Prep that CHS was a school to be reckoned with.

Meanwhile, Sunset caught sight of the alternative Twilight, who was apparently searching for something, looking down at the device around her neck. She was so enwrapped in her search she kept bumping into pretty much anything, like balloons and her fellow students. She collided with Indigo Zap, causing her to drop her drink, and she nervously walked away from the angry tomboy.

The rest of the Rainbooms saw what Twilight was doing, already aware of what happened to the portal and that this girl was the prime suspect.

"What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack asked.

"Leave this to me." Sunset walked up to the alternate version of her friend, who was still searching for something. With the Rainbooms behind her she spoke up and got her attention. "Twilight, what have you been up to?"

"Me? Oh, I was just—"

"Who wants to know?!" Indigo Zap pointed an accusing finger at Sunset Shimmer, sounding like she was all that, which in her own mind's eyes she was.

"Um, we do." Rainbow Dash responded, smiling cockily and making Indigo back up only slightly, glaring and snarling at her competitor.

Applejack came in between the two, placing a hand on Indigo's shoulder and her arm around Rainbow Dash. "Alright, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games start."

"The games aren't really competitive since _we've_ never lost." said Sugarcoat, stating the obvious.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." said Fluttershy.

Sunny Flare flicked her wrist, swaying her hips confidently, "Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice."

"Well, you might use a _little_ tact." Rarity said with a flip of her mane.

The games had not even started and everyone was already getting into arguments. Twilight slowly backed away, only to bump into a certain pink haired girl. So far, she was the first one to greet her with a smile, aside from Flash Sentry of course.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" she offered her hand to the shy girl.

"Oh, hi. I'm Twilight." her hair and glasses fell from place after Pinkie's incredibly powerful handshake.

"I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too."

"That's…weird." Twilight said while placing her hair into a bun once more.

"What's that?" Pinkie asked, pointing at the pendent around Twilight's neck.

"It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies." she explained…to which Pinkie only tilted her head slightly while still smiling. She wasn't much of a science-speak kind of gal, and Twilight figured as much. "It measures things." she paraphrased.

"Like the party?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like much of a party to me." Twilight gestured to the entire room, while there was music playing, nobody was really having any actual fun.

"I know. Something is definitely missing." Pinkie thought for a moment before suddenly dragging the human Twilight by the arm, "Come on!"

"Aah!"

While Twilight was being forcibly dragged aside, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna appeared on stage. The older sister spoke to the students via microphone. "Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our students at Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS."

Twilight struggled as she helped Pinkie Pie push what appeared to be some kind of large presents with are ribbons. "What in the world is in these things?"

"Party cannons, of course!"

Twilight arched an eyebrow. Why would a teenage girl need party cannons for?

Principal Celestia continued her speech, addressing to the twelve students who would represent their school. "And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for." the Rainbooms, who were six of the twelve representatives, smiled awkwardly at everyone. "And I especially want to thank our coaches, for being such strong but encouraging mentors, I don't think I have ever seen a more determined group." Team Avatar smiled and waved while the Flim Flam brothers sneered enviously by a corner.

Pinkie Pie began working her own form of magic on the party. First, she replaced the boring party snacks with deliciously colorful cupcakes, much to the surprise of various students, she shut down the main lights, darkening the gym, which gave enough light for the grand disco ball she, somehow, managed to place, along with various colorful streamers. She appeared upside-down to Vinyl Scratch and handed her a CD before zipping away. Vinyl placed the track and the entire stadium filled with the most upbeat tench music they had ever heard. Students of Crystal Prep smiled as did the CHS students. They finally found something in common they could all enjoy.

Team Avatar observed and knew exactly who was the mastermind behind all of this. Their Pinkie Pie was always able to bring folks together with her parties and enjoyable attitude, and this world's Pinkie Pie was no different.

It didn't take long for students from _both_ schools to start talking with one another, and they didn't need to be sarcastic. They were simply being friendly, sharing the snacks and dancing to the same music. This was a time to have fun, so why not forget the competition for a moment and make the most of right now?

Pinkie Pie tossed away the two giant presents, revealing her party cannons. Twilight was a tad surprised, and concerned about these things. Normally, cannons aren't considered a good thing.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Absolutely!"

The two canons exploded with confetti, streamers and more, decorating the entire gym, landing on the walls and falling all around the students. Twilight was pushed away by the impact of the cannons, but none the less she was impressed with how quickly this party came together. Team Avatar got down on the dance floor, Korra with Mako and Bolin with Asami, dancing alongside the students. Despite what was happening, at least they could enjoy a few moments of joy. Besides, how could they not be happy seeing so much harmony in one room? This was enough to lift up their spirits and have hope they could get back home.

Pinkie Pie felt so happy seeing so many smiles. Smiles were what she lived more. Her heart bursted with joy and happiness as her body started to glow a bright pink. Pony ears grew on her head and her hair extended, looking like a tail while her entire body levitated upwards.

"Ooh, floaty!"

Twilight's device began humming once more, and this time it did not only beep and glow, but was even levitating on its own. This was incredibly new since Twilight didn't program it to do that. It was like a hungry dog searching for food. And it was hungry again. The lid opened once more and pink energy began sinking into it.

Pinkie Pie suddenly didn't feel too well. In fact, she felt exhausted. Her body lowered down and her pony features disappeared. She felt so delirious she leaned against the wall, practically faint.

"Oh. I am party pooped."

Meanwhile, even though she didn't have her pony ears anymore, Korra could hear that noise again. Her guard went back up and she followed to where the sound was coming from. She caught a glimpse of a pink glowing aura moving like a phantom near the bleachers.

Once it had the energy, Twilight's device released some kind of small little lightning underneath the bleachers. She looked through and gasped when she saw a small little purple speck suddenly expand to reveal some kind of portal-like rift, showcasing some strange looking forest unlike anything she had ever seen. It looked like something straight out of a fairytale. Twilight had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that she didn't understand this. She quickly closed her device and the portal closed, disappearing once and for all.

"What are you doing?"

Twilight jolted up when she heard one of CHS's coaches speak to her. She was the tall and athletic looking with vibrant blue eyes that seemed to burn right into her very soul. Korra stared at the girl's pendant, seeing the purple star disappear and the object shut itself off. She heard a tired sigh and saw Pinkie Pie looking completely deflated, just like Rarity did. Her eyes narrowed at the young girl, who quivered in fear at the sight of her. Korra promised she wouldn't do anything brash, and she wouldn't, but something needed to be done about this.

She gained up on the child, speaking in a low but still threatening tone, "Look, I promise I'm not going to hurt you, but I am not in a good state right now, so if you know anything of what's going on you better start talking. _Now_!"

"I…I don't-"

The sound of thumping on a microphone and lights turning on made the party come to a forceful halt. The music stopped and all eyes fell onto the stage, where Principal Cinch stood.

"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome." she spoke. "It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students."

While she spoke, her students left what they were doing, which was mingling with the CHS students, and returned to their place. With their own kind. The harmony they once had was now gone because of this woman's cold worlds.

"It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of _losses_ , your school remains to committed to its ideals, however _misguided_ they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome."

Korra turned back to Twilight, who was already gone. She quickly rushed towards Pinkie Pie and helped her towards her friends. The poor girl still felt woozy as she was led back to her friends.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie." said Applejack, "I thought your party additions were really swell."

"Definitely broke the ice." said Fluttershy.

"Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again." Rarity said, feeling disappointed in the loss.

"Yeah, she's awful." Pinkie Pie, still sounding tired to the bone.

"Pinkie, what happened to you?" Mako asked with concern while touching her forehead to see if she was coming down with something.

"I dunno. Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up."

"Of course you did." Sunset rolled her eyes, no longer being that surprised that this would happen.

"But then the magic just drained right out of me."

"Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"?" Sunset asked.

"The same way it drained out of Rarity." Korra explained, "It happened right after I heard that sound again. And what a coincidence that other Twilight was there at the exact same time."

"Hey. Where _is_ that other Twilight?" Asami asked, looking around the gym.

"Oh. She's right…" Pinkie looked around as well, not seeing where the girl was, "Uh, well, she _was_ right here."

Unbeknownst to them, Twilight silently made her way towards the exit, not wanting to deal with any of these angry people. What she didn't know was that there was somebody watching her.

(~)

Once outside, with Spike behind her, Twilight heard a familiar voice call her name. A voice that made her heart skip a beat and her face blush.

"Twilight, where are you going?"

"Oh-uh, hi, Flash. I was just, uh, well, you see-" she stopped on her tracks when she took notice of something sticking out from the pocket of his jacket. The words printed on looked very familiar. She squinted her eyes, recognizing the typography and gasped with glee. "No way! Is that Sapphire Shore's new album?!"

"Hu? Oh, yeah." Flash took the city out of his pocket and showed it to his new friend, "I just got it. Are you a fan?"

"Are you kidding? I have all of her CDs! I listen to them while I work!"

"You like music, then?"

"I love it! I just really admire how people can connivery such deep and fervent emotions into a seamless amalgam of words and a beat that I just can't resist singing along! Oh, sometimes I wish I had the same courage as-" Twilight stopped herself once she realized she had said too much. "Never mind."

"No, it's fine. I totally get you. That's exactly how I feel when I write songs."

"That's right, you had a guitar the last time I saw you."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Only piano. My parents thought it would be more appropriate."

"Do you sing too?"

"Do I what?"

"Sing. Something tells me you have an amazing voice."

Twilight couldn't stop the blush from creeping up on her face as she adjusted her glasses, "Oh, well, no I don't think I'm that good. I do like to sing but never in public."

Flash took out some paper from his pocket and unfolded it, "Hey, I've been working on a new song but been having a hard time trying to finish it. Care to help me out?"

"I don't think I'm the right person for writing songs."

"Have you ever tried?"

Bitting her bottom lip Twilight tried to think of what she should do. Should she go with him? He was on the rival team, what would her teammates say? Worse, what would Cinch say? Then again, who else needed to know? She didn't know how or why, but she suddenly felt both scared and excited at the same time.

(~)

"Come on, we're almost there." Flash led Twilight, and Spike, to one of his favorite spots in school.

"You sure we should be here?"

"Don't worry, you'll love it." he offered her his hand and she climbed out into the open. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

The two stood on the very roof of Canterlot High, overlooking the small town overhead. In the far off, she could see mountains and birds soaring above. At times, she envied their freedom. This was truly a spectacular sight to behold. The wind blew against her hair, loosening her bun and her hair fell. She was a bit embarrassed at first but quickly relaxed when Flash smiled at her. Maybe having her hair down wouldn't be so bad.

"Pretty awesome, right?"

"It's…it's amazing. Crystal Prep doesn't have a view like this."

"This is where I get most of my inspiration."

"I can see why."

Flash sat down on the floor, taking out his guitar from his case and offered Twilight a place beside him. He started to strum a few cords and the girl was immediately enchanted by his talent. Spike sat down, feeling relaxed by the beautiful sound. Flash opened his mouth to sing his unfinished song in a beautiful sooth ballad.

(The me that you don't see by Laura Marano)

 _I've been wishing for something missin'_

 _To fill this empty space_

 _To show the person behind the curtain_

 _So you'll understand who I really am…_

"Why did you stop?" Twilight asked, "It sounds beautiful."

"Yeah, but that's as far as I got. I just haven't found the right words for the chorus."

"Well, can I try something?"

Flash nodded and allowed Twilight to sing something. She took in a deep breath and picked up where he left off.

 _To show the person behind the curtain_

 _So you'll understand who I really am…_

 _The me that you don't see_

 _If praying there's a chance you still believe_

 _Tell me that I'm worth it_

 _I'll prove that I deserve it_

 _And I can be_

 _The me that you don't see…_

Flash's eyes widened in awe, his blue orbs shimmering. "Wow. You came up with that on the spot?"

Twilight blushed, "Sort of. I like to write a bit to myself about how I'm feeling. It's how I let out my frustration. I never thought of them as songs."

"Let's try it one more time, see what else comes to you." Flash strum his guitar again and this time, the two sang together.

 _The me that you don't see_

 _If praying there's a chance you still believe_

 _Tell me that I'm worth it_

 _I'll prove that I deserve it_

 _And I can be_

 _The me that you don't see_

 _To be standing tall_

 _No shadows at all!_

 _That's all I really want to do_

 _To be a circle of one_

 _Stepping into the sun_

 _Shinning the light that's here with you._

 _I'm here with you_

 _Oh, oh!_

 _The me that you don't see_

 _If praying there's a chance you still believe_

 _Tell me that I'm worth it_

 _I'll prove that I deserve it_

 _And I can be_

 _(I know I can be)_

 _The me that you don't see…_

Once the song came to a close, the two teens gazed into each other eyes, still feeling the rhythm inside themselves. For that moment, the games, the competition, Everton, none of that seemed to matter right now. For the first time ever, Twilight was actually having fun, and being herself. She met somebody who enjoyed her company and liked her for her.

Even if this moment didn't last for long, it would be one Twilight would always remember.

(~)

 **Yes, I ship TwiFlash, MaKorra and Bosami, ships that hardly get enough love and are often looked down upon because they aren't like other ships. That's probably why I love them so much because I can relate to that on a personal level. I adore these three ships with all of my heart and nothing will make me change my mind. I will not change for anybody! YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!**

 **Anyway, what is to come next? Korra is getting suspicious, romance is blossoming and the games are about to start? Also, cameo of the Flim Flam brothers!**

 **A little heads up, I won't be updating any chapters this weekend, this will be the only chapter for this week, and possibly the next. I've just been pilled up with work, and a commission request, so I can't risk anymore time. So, again I ask, please be patient, believe me nothing would make me happier than to keep on writing, but sacrifices need to be made….*cries in a corner*….anyway, hope you all understand and stay tune for the upcoming chapter.**

 **Love you guys, God bless *kiss kiss*. P.S. typos will be fixed when time is present as well. I have fast fingers. *blushes***


	6. Let the Games Begin

**I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter but…I found some free time. Go figure.**

 ***(~)***

 **Let the games begin!**

"Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale."

The Friendship Games had finally arrive, and the CHS students were at the top of their game. The twelve students did several more laps before coming to a stop before their coaches. Asami took the time, with the cellphone of course, and smiled. "This is incredible!" she said happily.

"I know!" Korra agreed, "They broke their record."

"Hu? Oh, yeah, yeah that too."

Korra pouted in annoyance, "You were talking about the phone, weren't you?"

"Maybe…" Asami smiled while blushing in embarrassment. She was seriously becoming addicted to this new technology.

Korra shook her head before addressing to the students, speaking with great pride. "Okay, grate practice everybody. Today is the big day, and I just want you all to know we're all supper proud of each and every one of you."

"We're totally gonna win this time!" Rainbow Dash leaped up into the air, her fists pumping.

"However, there is one thing we need you all to remember." Korra's calmness of voice got everyone's attention, "While our purpose was to help you prepare for these games, that wasn't the only reason we trained you so hard. Let's be real, whatever happens today happens, if we win then we can certainly celebrate our first victory together. But, if by chance we lose, I still consider it a victory none the less. You all pushed and trained so hard, and you did it together. You Wondercolts have more spirit and determination than any sports team I have ever met. Aside from the four of us." she gestured to herself, Bolin, Mako and Asami. "So when you go out there, don't just focus on winning, remember what you've learned these past two weeks."

"We're braver than we believe." Fluttershy said.

"Stronger than we seem." Micro Chip added.

"And smarter than we think." Flash added.

Korra smiled proudly, "Exactly." she placed her hand in front, allowing everyone to place their hand into the pile. They were ready for the games. "One, two, three!"

"Let's go! Wondercolts!"

The students cheered louder than they ever had. They had never felt more confident not only in themselves, but in each other. No matter what happens, they were in this together.

Mako clapped his hands, "Alright, go and freshen up. The games start in two hours."

The students and coaches dispersed in order to get ready in time for the competitions. They had a good feeling about this year.

(~)

With the students preparing, Asami walked down the hallways, playing with various games on the phone, completely spaced out that she didn't notice the person she had bumped into. To her surprise, it was someone she didn't expect to find so early.

"Twilight?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I-wasn't-"

"It's okay, neither was I. Were you looking for someone?"

To her surprise, the young girl blushed at the question. "Who, me? No, no of course not. Why would I be looking for somebody? Certainly not a boy, if that's what you're thinking." she giggled nervously, while fiddling with her hair. But Asami wasn't buying this charade one bit. And Twilight basically knew she didn't. "Okay, I was looking for somebody."

"Would it be a certain blue haired guitar player, by any chance?"

"How did you-"

"Lucky guess."

Twilight sighed sadly, "It doesn't matter anyway. He's on the rivaling team, Principal Cinch would have a panic attack if she found out. And worse, she'd probably have my application to Everton denied!"

"Everton?" Asami asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"It's a school I applied to for their Independent Study program. It's always been my dream to go. And if I don't help Crystal Prep win then-"

"Wait a second. Your own principal is black mailing you just to win a game?" Asami was understandably appalled by this discovery.

"Well, when you put it like that, it seems…harsh."

"Because it _is_. Twilight, I understand how it feels to want something desperately. But sometimes the things you want aren't the things you really need. I had to learn that the hard way. I think maybe you should ask yourself the big question; Is it really worth it?"

Twilight was silent for a few seconds, taking her words to heart. "I…I never thought of it that way."

Suddenly, Twilight stepped back a couple of feet once Asami's body suddenly started to glow and her body listed up into the air. Her hair grew longer and a pair of wings emerged from her back as well as a pair of adorable pony ears. Both girls were astonished by this transformation, but it quickly took a turn for the worst.

Without her consent, Twilight's device suddenly opened up, revealing the glowing orb within, changing various colors before sucking up the energy within Asami. The heiress strained as the magic was being sucked right out of her body.

Meanwhile, on the playing field, Korra heard the sound again. She could hear it coming from inside the building.

Asami landed on her knees, feeling unbelievably weak, her pony features were now gone and Twilight's device closed, glowing bright once more. She quickly closed the lip before anything else happened and ran from the scene, shouting back, "I'm sorry!"

Asami could barely stand up when Korra finally arrived. "Asami! What happened?"

"Eh…Twilight…pony up…tired…" the heiress leaned against her friend, too exhausted to complete her sentence.

Korra's eyes narrowed in anger. First Rarity, then the portal and her magic, then Pinkie Pie, and now Asami, who apparently managed to pony up just like Mako did. It wasn't just the Rainbooms who were in danger, but all of her friends. This was all the evidence she needed.

(~)

Bolin handed Asami a glass of water to boost her energy. The young woman sat on a desk in the music room, slowly regaining her strength. "It was so weird. One minute I'm talking to the kid and the next I'm sprouting wings and a tail."

"Still don't think it should be called a 'tail'." said Bolin, "Maybe a supper long pony tail, it would make more sense and it's a funny play one words and…" he noticed Korra's stern expression, "I'll stop now."

"I knew she was trouble!" Korra exclaimed in anger, "She's stealing all of our magic!"

"Wait, Korra." Mako intervened, "She didn't steal all of it. Remember, you still have your bending."

Korra growled in frustration, "Okay, yes, but I can sense half of my power is gone. She may not have taken my bending, but that doesn't mean she didn't steal something! She stole magic from the portal! Our only way back home!"

"So what do we do?" Bolin asked.

"I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Korra marched towards the door, ready to finally confront that other Twilight, until she stopped when Asami spoke up.

"Korra, wait! I don't think she even knows what she's doing. When that device took whatever magic I had, she was scared. Like she didn't understand what was happening. And I talked to her, she reminded me so much of our Twilight. Maybe she's not the one to blame here."

Korra growled in anger at the older girl, "This all started happening when _she_ showed up! _She_ closed the portal, _she_ caused it to go haywire, _this is all her fault!_ "

The room was silent for two seconds before the Avatar broke down crying, sinking into a puddle on the floor. She was really missing home, she was terrified they would never get back. Mako squatted down and held her close, not saying a word. His closeness said more than any word could.

Bolin and Asami exchanged saddened expressions before joining in the group hug. Naga and Pabu joined in as well, showing their support and love. After a while, Korra's sobbing died down and the embrace loosened. She smiled at her friends. "Thanks, you guys."

"No matter what happens, we're in this together." Mako said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Bolin assured.

The three helped her stand up and Naga leaped into her arms, licking away her tears. "You sure you want to go out there?" Asami asked, uncertain if Korra was in the right mind set to coach the teams.

"I'll be okay. We made a commitment to those kids, so we're sticking through."

(~)

"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon!" Cadance's radiant smile brightened the room filled with CHS and CPA students alike. While the two principals were smiling happily, Principal Cinch and her students just glared at their opponents.

Team Avatar stood beside Celestia and Luna while the Flim Flam brothers stood with the Shadowbolts. Among the students, Flash spotted Twilight and send her a wave and a smile. Twilight returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm. She flinched when Sour Sweet spoke to her.

"Awww! That's so romantic!" she said sweetly…right before turning sour again, "Quit flirting with the competition!"

Twilight sunk down in shame while rubbing her arm. In a cruel way, she was right. She needed to focus, she couldn't allow a simple crush to cloud her judgment.

"You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!"

And so, the games began!…and Asami had the camera phone ready!

 **Wondercolts;**

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down_

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down!_

 _Take you down!_

 _(Ho! We're gonna take you down!)_

 _Take you down!_

 _(Down, down, down)_

The first event was chemistry. This was an easy challenge, since most CHS students were snacks at this. However, Derpy did make one beaker explode in her face. Literally.

 **Shadowbolts;**

 _(Oh oh!)_

 _We're here to take you out_

 _(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)_

 _Take you out!_

 _(We're here take you out!)_

 _Take you out!_

The next event was baking. Bolin gave Flash and Bon Bone one final pep talk before the event. They were more than ready for this.

 **Wondercolts;**

 _We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way_

 _Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay_

 _United strong, yeah, we'll take you down_

 _You're not so tough, now you're in our town_

Asami recorded the whole event, the CPA kids were well trained and focus, that much was certain. The Flim Flam brothers smiled smugly at Team Avatar, who only rolled their eyes. Suri Pomel and Upper Crust were paired up for the baking competition. They baked and decorated an elaborate Shadowbolts cake, with the emblem and everything.

Pinkie Pie was working her baking magic skills on her and Fluttershy's cake. She was the best baker in school.

Flash Sentry and Bon Bon had baked a gorgeous cake, decorated with a pegasus on the side. Somehow the idea just came to Flash. Bon Bon added the sprinkles and smaller details. It was a first price cake for sure. Bolin was so proud, they used their creativity flawlessly just as he knew they would.

 _All of the times we lost before_

 _Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more_

 _We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat_

 _Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!_

The judging began, the two principals and Dean inspected the cakes. Applejack and Rarity's combined the best of their talents; detail and quality.

Shadowbolts', Neon Lights and Jet Set's cake was…far from impressive. Flash and Bon Bon's cake was truly eye catching, and delicious. The two hight fived one another at their accomplishment.

Upper Crust and Suri smiled smugly at their cake, which was just as stunning, perfectly detailed and delicious. But the one cake that ruled them all was Pinkie's and Fluttershy's, which was tall and lovely decorated with buttercream rosettes. But once Pinkie cut it in half…a Mona Lisa imaged made entirely out of frosting shocked the judges.

Flim and Flam were jaw dropped while Team Avatar high fived in victory. A win for CHS!

Bolin hugged Flash and Bon Bon, feeling immense pride, and Asami took a self. However, Principal Cinch was far from impressed with her students. Suri and Upper Crust were terrified and ashamed they had disappointed their principal. They looked like their self esteem had just lowered.

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_

Korra took notice of this, feeling bad for the students. Their Principal certainly was a tough cookie. To make them feel better, Korra caught their cake, which nearly fell due to Suri's nervousness at seeing their angry principal, and took a finger full of frosting, complimenting the taste, much to the Shadowbolts' surprise.

Cinch rolled her eyes and walked off in a huff and Korra placed some frosting on Suri's nose, making her giggle. They didn't feel so bad about loosing anymore.

The next competition was bird building.

 **Shadowbolts;**

 _Talk a little too much for a school that never wins_

 _Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin_

 _We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation_

 _Every little moment is about our education_

The CHS students placed all of their efforts into their bored houses, which were all done beautifully. But the one that stood out the most as Sandlewood's and Micro Chips's. It combined the best of their abilities, natural resources and technology, mainly in structure. It was practically an advanced styled structure made entirely out of wood. However, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap's tree house was two stories high, with flames and a perfectly symmetrical structure. It wasn't as imaginative as Sandlewood's and Micro Chips, but both were so good so it was a tie. Which was something the Shadowbolts did not like at all.

 _Put your ear to the ground_

 _Listen to that sound_

 _You're a house of cards_

 _And it's about to fall down (fall down)_

 _About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground_

Asami hugged the two boys and took another selfie. She was so proud of their accomplishment, she didn't even care if it was a tie. However, the Shadowbolts were so bitter about it that they pushed the birdhouse off the table. Thankfully, Applejack caught it and she and Fluttershy each placed a hand on the boys' shoulders, showing that they were a team through and through.

Where was this kind of teamwork and selfless bonds the Shadowbolts were so clearly lacking? But that wasn't going to stop them.

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

The following event was the spelling Bee. The Wondercolts were more than ready. The six students with the highest scores were the Rainbooms, and Mako watched proudly as they managed to spell nearly every single word right. But even with their training, one by one, each Wondercolt and Shadowbolt lost. However, that didn't diminish Mako's pride for his students. They all did sow splendidly well and held on for much longer than even they ever thought they could. He couldn't ask for more.

 **Wondercolts;**

 _Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you_

 _Step aside, it's time that we defeat you_

 _Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go_

 _Down, down, down, down_

 **Shadowbolts;**

 _Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you_

 _Just give up before we have to break you_

 _Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go_

 _Down, down, down, down_

The two students who managed to hold up through the spelling Bee were Sunset Shimmer…and Twilight Sparkle. The Wondercolts and Team Avatar cheered her on, while the Shadowbolts practically yelled at Twilight not to mess it up.

 **Wondercolts;**

 _Take it up to the top_

 _'Cause we know we can win_

 **Shadowbolts;**

 _Maybe you should just stop_

 _'Cause we've seen you give in_

 **Wondercolts;**

 _We believe in ourselves_

 _And we've got what it takes_

 **All;**

 _And we're not gonna stop!_

Sunset was now face to face with the magic stealer. No matter how innocent she looked, she was not about to let her get away with what she had done. She hurt her friends and could have possibly stranded Team Avatar here. No matter what, she needed to find out what she had done, not for herself, but for her friends.

 **Twilight:**

 _I can't wait 'til this is all over_

 _There's so much more that's going on_

 **Sunset Shimmer;**

 _And before these games are over_

 _I'll find out just what she's done_

Their competition was to solve a math equation. Both teams watched in anticipation as the two braniacs went head to head. Asami was, of course, recording the whole thing, while Bolin was bitting on his nails nervously while sweating. Korra and Mako held each other's hands in anticipation while Flim and Flam were both pulling their hair and mustache as the hands on the clock continued to move.

Both girls were sweating while their brains were working overtime. Things were really heating up now.

 **All;**

 _Can she do it? Will she make it?_

 _Who will win it? Who will take it?_

 _Can she do it? Who will take it?_

 _Did she win it? Did she make it?_

 _Who's the winner? Who's the reject?_

 _How did she answer?_

Principal Cinch studied both blackboards and came to her conclusion. "Incorrect!" She said. Her finger pointing at…Sunset Shimmer.

The girl's eyes shimmered with guilt as a flash of a camera went off. Photo Finish had just taken a photo, but now was really not the best time. She got that much from the looks of the students.

Bolin nearly passed out, exhausted from the anxiety and was caught by his girlfriend. Vice Principal Luna stood up from where she sat alongside Cadance and Celestia. "That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!" said the Vice Principal.

Twilight smiled with glee. She won! She actually won an event for her school! Surely her classmates must be…completely unimpressed. The Crystal Prep students didn't show any enthusiasm whatsoever that she won. They only sighed and applauded weakly. She should have expected this. If they didn't win it themselves they wouldn't be reacting like this. She may have won, but she still felt like a looser.

The Rainbooms and Team Avatar came rushing onto the stage, embracing Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Dash wrapped her arms around her friend, "That was awesome!"

"Truly amazing!" Rarity complimented.

"Go Sunset!" Bolin cheered, "You were on _fireeeeeeeee!_ " he hollered

"But we didn't win!" Sunset said, rather surprised by their reactions.

"That was as close to winnin' Canterlot's ever been." said Applejack.

"But not close enough!" said Flim to the teens, his brother smiling smugly.

"You should just quit while you're ahead." Flam said.

Mako crossed his arms an arched an eyebrow, "You do realize CHS has won two events thus far."

"You also forget one of them was a tie, my boy."

"Which also indicates that _your_ team didn't exactly win by default either." Mako smiled cockily, "So I wouldn't count us out just yet."

The two brothers then smiled mischievously, "So confident are ya? Well, how's about we make things interesting?"

Mako looked at them suspiciously before Flim addressed the offer, "If your school wins, then we'll do whatever one request you ask of us."

"But _when_ our schools wins, we take your two lovely lady friends for a night out on the town. What'ya say?"

"What are you crazy?!" Mako jumped down from the stage and glared at the two, "You really think I would sink so low as to treat people like trophies? You're more sick in the head than I thought!"

"Sounds more like you're scared of loosing the bet, doesn't it, Flim?"

"It most certainly does, brother."

Mako was just about ready to sucker punch these two in the mouths, until both Asami and Korra stopped him. Both girls gave him some mischievous grins of their own.

"Why wait till the game is over?" Asami said to the two brothers in a flirtatious tone.

The two girls each took one of the brothers by the arm, still grinning. "We know a nice place we can talk." Korra suggested, using the same flirty tone as Asami.

The two brothers smiled in victory, "Nice to know you ladies know winners when you see one." said Flam.

The girls led the brothers way, while Bolin and Mako only counted the seconds that lasted. "Three…two…one…"

The Rainbooms flinched and cringed at the sight, followed but the sound of crashing. Korra and Asami returned, wiping their hands clean of the brother's touch and returned to their respected boyfriends.

The Flim Flam brothers were now placed upside-down and stuffed into a single garbage can. That would show them not to mess with these girls.

Dean Cadance walked up to the stage to announce who would be going onto the final event. "After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event."

The remaining students from Crystal Prep were Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Twilight Sparkle. While they all looked on smugly at the crowd, the Rainbooms cheered in a group hug alongside Team Avatar.

Twilight Sparkle sadly watched as the opposing team celebrated getting into the second event. It was strange, this school was so different from Crystal Prep. Everyone seemed to care and look out for each other. She was especially amazed when one of CHS's coaches, the tan skinned girl, was being nice to some of the Shadowbolts after they lost. She had seen kindness being displayed before, but she always thought only people who deserved it would receive kindness. But then, her mind went back to Flash Sentry, who was kind to her from the start.

She woke from her thoughts when her teammates walked off the stage. She quickly followed but stopped when a certain musician appeared before her.

"Congratulations! You were really great!"

"Oh, thanks." she replied shyly, "You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well, it's just-" she was interrupted when her device started humming again. For a moment she felt torn. Should she keep talking to Flash or follow the energy? After what happened earlier with one of the coaches, was it even worth it? Still, even if she did stay and talk there was no way her device would give her a chance to.

"I'm sorry, can we talk latter?" she sadly turned away, looking down at her device so she wouldn't have to see Flash's disappointment.

"Okay, then. Aw." the boy sighed sadly. It was strange, one minute they're hanging out, enjoying each other's company, and now she was avoiding him.

Girls were complicated.

(~)

Twilight went to where her device led her, and as suspected…it led her back to the six girls who would compete against her and her school. They appeared to be talking about something but she didn't get a chance to hear the whole conversation. As the group was about to leave she did manage to hear the blue eyed tan-skinned girl speak up.

"Come on, Principal Celestia said she wants to see us before the second event." she said to the Rainbooms, until her pet dog started to whimper. It was her feeding time. Thankfully, Fluttershy was more than happy to care for her.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of treats. I'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Thanks, Fluttershy."

Pabu leaped from Bolin's shoulder and onto Fluttershy's, who tickled his chin, "You must be hungry too, hu?"

"We'll catch you guys in a bit." Korra waved to the younger teens while she and her friends headed to meet up with the principal. Twilight hid behind a pillar, still following the glowing from her device. It seemed to be targeting that one girl with the animals.

Fluttershy hid behind the bushes and opened her backpack, revealing a cute kitty cat inside, who purred as she nuzzled against her face. She heard a rustling from the bushes and saw Twilight peaking her head. Fluttershy only smiled kindly at the alternative Twilight Sparkle, while Naga wagged her tail at the sight of her.

"Do you wanna give her a treat?"

Twilight was uncertain at first. She should be continuing her research…then again, it had been a long and exhausting day. Maybe giving a cat a treat wouldn't be so bad. The girl with glasses smiled as she sat beside her companion.

"Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school.

Fluttershy giggled, "Not just _one_." she unzipped her backpack, revealing she also carried a hamster, a bunny and a bird. Twilight was impressed by so many animals.

"Oh, wow. All I have is Spike." she unzipped her backpack and the adorable little puppy stuck his head out, panting happily. Fluttershy gently took him into her arms.

"It really is uncanny. Does he talk?"

"Um, not that I know of-Whoa!" Twilight was rather surprised when the white labrador suddenly leaped into her arms and licked her face. "Okay, okay! Naga, good girl." she said, remembering her name. Even the little ferret nuzzled against her legs.

"Congratulations on winning, by the way." Fluttershy said while tickling Spike's tummy and allowing her bird to land on her finger, "Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it."

"No one at my school gets excited about _any_ thing they didn't do themselves."

"That sounds awful."

"Eh, I'm used to it." she sighed. Naga whimpered sadly at this and nuzzled her hands for comfort. "At least you like me. Can't say the same for your owner."

"You mean Korra?" Fluttershy asked, "She's not so bad. She's actually really nice."

"Not to me she's not."

"She's just going through a rough time right now. I'm sure once you talk things over she'll understand."

"I'm not so sure. She made her point pretty clear." Twilight said sadly.

Fluttershy couldn't bare to see this girl so sad. Good thing she had the perfect remedy.

"Here. Hold this."

Twilight looked in confusion at the fuzzy white rabbinate Fluttershy held in front of her. She hesitantly took it, "Um, why?"

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better."

"Well, that's ridiculous. But…" the cute little bunny smiled and nuzzled his head against her cheek. The warmth and softness of his fur tickled her skin, making her smile. "Ooh. It actually kind of works."

Fluttershy was right, petting a bunny really does make a person feel better. Yet, why was she doing this? She was on the opposing team, who was she showing her any act of kindness at all?

"I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You looked like you needed it."

Twilight gasped once Fluttershy's body started to glow and rise up into the air. She released the bunny and watched in awe as the girl's hair grew longer and a set of wings emerged on her back, followed by a pair of pony ears on her head. It was just like what happened to Asami earlier. It truly was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Whoa!"

Her device suddenly levitated, the lid glowed once more before opening. The magical yellow colored energy was suddenly being absorbed into the spear, and Fluttershy could feel her magic fading.

Small specks of lightning came shooting out of the spear, creating various wormhole-like openings through space, glowing with purple outlines. A strange rabbit creature with antlers jumped out, making Spike growl at it. He barked and followed the creature into the other dimension. Naga and Pabu ran after him to make sure he would not be harmed.

"Spike!"

Twilight watched as the two dogs and ferrets jumped from portal to portal before suddenly being stroked by the yellow energy coming out of the glowing girl with wings. But it wasn't just Spike, Naga and Pabu were effected as well.

Spike landed in Fluttershy's arms while Naga and Pabu landed safely onto the grass.

"Spike!" Twilight forcibly closed the device and a disoriented Fluttershy managed to hand the dog over to his owner before passing out and loosing her pony features in the process.

Twilight held her beloved pet close to her heart, "Spike, are you okay?"

"…Um, I think so."…

" _Daaaah!_ " Twilight and Spike both screamed at the realization that he could actual talk! He was speaking actual english words!

Twilight beyond freaked out right now, first two girls started glowing, then the portals through space, and now her dog was talking. This was all too much. In her reaction, she dropped Spike and started running.

"Twilight, wait!" Spike ran after his friend in hopes of explaining what happened.

Fluttershy sighed in exhaustion and waved, "Bye."

Naga shook her head, still feeling woozy from the adventure just now. "That was weird."

"You said it."….

" _Ahhhhhh! You can talk!"_

"Wait, how can we talk?" Pabu asked.

"I have no idea." Naga responded, "When Spike was hit by that magical energy so were we."

"Fluttershy!" a voice called out, revealing to be Korra and the rest of Team Avatar. "Fluttershy, what happened?!" she asked as she held the tired girl in her arms. "Was Twilight here?"

"Yeah, she was. You just missed her."

….Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami all dropped their jaws and their eyes flew open wide, wondering if they had all just heart the exact same thing.

"Did anybody else hear that?" Mako asked, still in a state of disbelief.

"We can explain." Naga said to her owner, who was just as stunned as the rest.

"Okay…how are you talking?!"

"Long story, short: Fluttershy was talking to Twilight, she gave her a bunny, she felt better, Fluttershy started glowing, she ponied up, weird necklace things as glowing, portals appearing all over the place, Spike got hit by magic, so did me and Pabu, next thing you know-Poof!-this happened."

Korra, really had no other reaction to this aside from stunned. She had known Naga all of her life, and hearing her speak was both amazing and really, very peculiar. Bolin was probably the only one who took this transformation well once he took the ferret into his arms.

"Pabu! Buddy, you can talk! You can actually talk!"

"Naturally, I've been talking the whole time. You humans just never listen. Btw, if Varrick ever asks to make another Nuktuk movie, say _no_! You're a good actor but those films don't do your talent justice. Just sayin', get a better agent."

(~)

Twilight continued to run down the hallways of the school desperately trying to cancel out the fact that her dog was actually calling for her…using actual words! The little dog panted as he chased her.

"Twilight, come on! Wait for me!"

The girl stopped at a wall, turning around to face the puppy, who panted in exhaustion once he caught up to her. Twilight slide towards the lockers, taking in repetitive deep breaths. Her heart was still pounding and her brain struggled to process all of this.

"Why did you run away like that?" Spike asked.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog!"

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

It was strange, he didn't seem that different from how he was before. He was still as happy and playful as ever, only now he could use words. Gazing into his eyes she knew he was still her Spike. The Spike she always knew and loved. Maybe she had overreacted, after all he seemed to be taking this whole thing better than she was. She squatted down and held his head.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go?"

Spike licked her nose to calm her down, "Hey, one question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too."

"Sorry."

"All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy."

"Twilight."

The two heard the voice of Principal Cinch approaching from a corner of the hallway. Twilight opened a locker and told Spike to jump inside it. "Quick! Hide in here!"

The dog complied and hid himself right before Twilight closed the door and was now face to face with her principal.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, rather suspiciously.

"Um, myself. It's a nervous habit. Were you looking for me?"

"Indeed I was." the woman began pacing back and forth in front of her student, almost like a snake slithering around its pray. "Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same _nice_ girls who were so interested in you, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure."

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all."

"But I thought you didn't want me to."

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases." Cinch smiled while placing her hands on Twilight's shoulders, "Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success."

The girl knew exactly what this woman was implying. But, why would she? Crystal Prep always wins, why would she want her to do this. It just didn't feel right, she couldn't do it.

"I dunno. Spying feels kind of…wrong."

It was clear, by the look in her eyes, that Cinch did not like her student's reply. However, she was not about to let this get in her way. She adjusted her spectacles and began to slowly walk away.

"Well, it's your decision, Twilight. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance." she briefly stopped, "On second thought, yes, it does."

The sound of her shoes hitting against the floor was the only sound Twilight could hear, aside from the nervous beating of her heart. The locker from which Spike was hiding opened and he came out.

"Man, she's awful. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, Spike. I don't know."

Twilight sat down near the lockers, while the sad puppy sat beside her. What would she do? Spying on these girls, and after one of them was so nice to her? She couldn't do that. Besides, it certainly wouldn't get her on good terms with that blue-eyed coach. She didn't understand why but she really didn't want her to hate her. Maybe she was doing something wrong, maybe all of this searching for mysterious energies was getting out of hand. But, what more could she do? She wanted to go to Everton, she always wanted to go…but, like Asami said; was it even worth it now?

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, but she knew they weren't of Principal Cinch. Her heart felt so relieved to see such a familiar face.

"Flash? How…how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. Not counting what your dog said."

"What?! I-I can explain!"

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret." he said with a smile and took a seat beside her. Spike barked and jumped into his lap. He really did like this fella.

"You know, you don't have to do as she says."

"I kind of do. If I don't then I'll never get accepted into Everton."

"That's pretty far away." Flash said sadly, "I would barely see you."

Twilight gasped, "You…want to keep seeing me?"

"Of course. I thought after the games were over we could still keep in touch. Maybe write another song sometime."

"I really did enjoy singing with you yesterday." she admitted with a blush before frowning, "But this is the chance I've working for my whole life. I can't pass it up."

"So, are you going to do it?"

"I don't want to."

"Is going to Everton really worth your integrity?"

This was all becoming too much for Twilight. Her conscience was already being torn she didn't need another lecture from him. She stood up, her fists clenching.

"I'm sorry, Flash. But you wouldn't understand!" hiding her face so he wouldn't see her tears, she ran off. Spike followed and Flash was left alone to sadly watch as she escape once more.

Twilight had never been more confused in her life. She didn't know what to do, what to think or what to say. She was always so sure of what she wanted, but now…now she didn't know anymore. She still wanted Everton, but then she came here, she saw things she never imagined, she saw students love and care for one another, she met girls who gave her a chance, a boy who saw beyond her own glasses, but then what could she gain here? What if Flash eventually grew tired of her? What if everyone here grew tired of her? What if this was only temporary? Or was Everton only temporary? She really didn't know anymore.

(If only, from Descendants)

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _Cause up till now, I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost_

 _But something missing_

 _I can't decide what's wrong what's right_

 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream_

 _Oh, oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the_

 _Signs in front of me_

 _I could find a way to_

 _Who I'm meant to be_

 _Oh, oh,_

 _If only_

 _Yeah!_

 _Am I crazy?_

 _Maybe, we could happen_

 _Yeah_

 _Will you still be with me_

 _When the magic's all run out…?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Oh, oh_

 _If only_

 _Yeah!_

 _If only_

 _Yeah!_

 _If only_

 _If only…._

"If only…."

(~)

 **Okay, if I ever hear the writers claim they can't think of ways to make Flash Sentry a bigger part of a story…I am going to say HA! I just proved he can be a part of a story, even if it's partly romantic, but it's not just that, he's showing Twilight kindness and he likes her for who she is, he's getting the chance the know her better, because he knows she's her own person and not a direct copy of the pony Twilight he knew. Come on people, there's so much potential for this guy!**

 **Anywho, what will happen next? God bless *kiss kiss***


	7. Monstrous Magic

**Monstrous Magic**

After the incident, Fluttershy explained the entire situation to her friends as they all walked down the hallways together. "All I did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then I ponied up. Next thing I knew, Naga and Pabu were talking."

"Still can't wrap my head around that." said Naga, still feeling uncomfortable with her new abilities. She never had a problem with communicating with others before, so her talking now felt…very out of place for her personally.

"I just don't get it." Sunset said, "Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits. Pinkie's when she fixed the party, Mako when he comforted Korra, Asami after she talked to Twilight and now Fluttershy."

"Rarity, Pinkie and Flutters I can understand," Korra said, "But I don't get how you guys were able to pony up when you couldn't before."

"I still haven't ponied up!" Bolin said, "Unless you count when I played the drums."

Fluttershy continued explaining what had happened, "And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up."

"Like me at the party!" Pinkie said.

"Or me right before we met Twilight!" said Rarity.

"Or me after I spoke to her." Asami said.

"Twilight was with each of you when that happened." Mako concluded.

"So she really is stealing magic like Korra said?" Sunset asked.

Applejack shook her head with uncertainty, "I dunno. She doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type."

"Yeah, but she had something to do with closing the portal. If her pendant can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal, too."

"That's debatable at this point." Korra said, "Don't get me wrong, I know she's responsible for whatever is happening. But even after she took the magic from the portal I realized I still had my bending."

"Yeah. Same here." Sunset said.

Bolin shook his head in confusion. "Wait, if this Twilight is stealing magic how come she didn't take your bending too?"

Mako placed his knuckles under his chin in thought. "Maybe that's not how her device works." he said.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"Twilight was able to have a conversation with Fluttershy without any problems. But the minute she ponies up the device stole her magic."

Sunset's eyes widened in realization, "He's right. It's just like with the portal. If Twilight hasn't been there it'd probably still be working."

Korra connected the dots in her mind. "I was trying to get in touch with Twilight, so the device stole the magic from the portal which allowed us to stay in touch with Equestria."

"Exactly." Mako said, lowering his hand. "The magic from the portal is immense, and since that device wasn't as powerful due to being human made, it probably took up more space thus sparing your bending but still managed to take some of your magic with it. Mainly your original Equestrian magic. So far, it's only stolen magic when it revealed itself. If this keeps up there's no telling what that thing might do."

Korra crossed her arms, "In other words, we need to be extra careful around her from now on or else she'll soak all of us dry like a raisin."

"So, we know how Twilight can take magic wether she knows it or not." Asami said, "Question now is, how do we get it back?"

"I don't know." Sunset's shoulders lowered in dismay, "And the other pony or person or princess who could help us figure this out is completely unreachable now."

Pinkie Pie then popped up from behind her and Korra, hugging them both, "Which is too bad, because Twilight knows everything about magic-" she reappeared behind Rainbow and Asami, "-and portals-" she reappeared from inside a locker, "-and magical portals-" she reappeared once again from the ventilation system, throwing confetti, "-and portable magics!"

She walked out the door that lead to the playing field outside but tripped and fell on her face. Rainbow walked up and helped her stand back up. "For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts. And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about."

"Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright." Applejack pointed towards the field, the scene made Pinkie gasp loudly while Team Avatar smiled proudly.

The entire field had been entirely rearranged just for the events, complete with a track race road, archery field and various dirt hills were risen upwards and various ramps for the motocross race.

"Pretty sweet, hu?" Bolin asked with a big broody smile on his face, "I think Korra and I really outdid ourselves."

"You guys made all of this?!" Sunset asked in disbelief.

"Mostly the motocross race." The Avatar reminded, crossing her arms and smiling confidently. "Being a bender has its perks."

Sunset and Mako both blinked, "Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Sunset asked.

"You get used to it." Mako replied, rather dryly. This kind of thing was nothing new when it came to Korra and Bolin.

Applejack kicked one of the mountains with her boot, testing their stability, which was very firm. "I don't suppose you've made motocross outfits." she said to Rarity.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous…Of course I did!" right off the back, Rarity pulled off two beautiful motocross costumes, one for Rainbow Dash and one for Sunset Shimmer.

Mako placed his hands on both Sunset and Rainbow's shoulders, "Better get your helmets on, ladies, cause it's game time!"

(~)

On the other side of the field, Principal Cinch was having a strict word with her six remaining students. The other six had failed her miserably so she made it very clear she did not want them to disappoint her this time.

"You will race in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross."

"Yes!" Indigo pounded her fist in victory.

"Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track. Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off."

"Well, that's just marvelous!" Sour Sweet said very sweetly, right before shifting to her sour attitude, "If you wanna lose before we even start!"

Her fellow Shadowbolts shared her thoughts. Twilight was the least athletic out of all of them, she would cost them the game for sure.

Even Twilight had to agree. She knew she wasn't the sports type, why would she be picked? Then again, there weren't that many options left.

"Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here. Won't you?"

The cold-hearted woman leaned in further, frightening the young girl to the core. None the less, she nodded her head in response.

"Good. Now get yourselves ready. And _don't_ disappoint me again. Because if you do, this will go on each of your permanent records. Is that clear?"

For once, each of the Shadowbolts demonstrated genuine fear and uneasiness, mirroring that of Twilight's. There was a reason this woman was so cold towards all of them, she had their futures wrapped around her finger. Every grade, every academic accomplishment they ever made at Crystal Prep was carefully and strictly monitored by Principal Cinch. She made it her business to see to it that each and every single one of _her_ students had a good reputation. Thus, _she_ would have a good reputation. After all, her reputation was _all_ she really had.

Once she left, the Shadowbolts noticed one of the opposing team's coaches appear. He was the green eyed guy with the fuzzy ferret for a pet.

"What do you want?" Suguarcoat asked bitterly while crossing her arms, trying not to let him realize she was still shaking from the threat by her principal.

"I came over to get the roller skates for the speed-race." he said, demonstrating the skates in his hands, "I couldn't help but overhear what happened. That lady is nasty."

"She's our principal!" Sunny Flare exclaimed in defense, "She's just making sure we don't look like losers."

"Yeah but, threatening your academic futures like that? Correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't principals suppose to encourage their students and not intimidate them?"

"Why are you even talking to us?" Sugarcoat asked, "You're on the opposing team."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice."

Sugarcoat blinked before saying, "You're weird."

"Hey, just because Cinch is a jerk, that doesn't mean you got to be. I mean, you're all really smart right? So, shouldn't you be smart enough to make up your own minds?"

For a moment, the Shadowbolts looked at one another in surprise. Something about this guy's words actually made sense somehow. Still, they couldn't risk disappointing their principal. Besides, he was on the opposing team, he could just be trying to give them a sense of false security before plating dirty. Still, his happy-go-lucky smile didn't falter at all.

"Well, good luck!" he waved and head off. As he walked behind the bleachers, Bolin's body began to glow and rise up. A pair of pony ears appeared on his head. "No way! This is so cool!"

Just like all the other times, Twilight's pendent opened up and began absorbing Bolin's magic. The device dragged Twilight with great force, but she managed to remain firm as the device slowly closed and Bolin practically passed out. He felt so woozy he needed help standing up. Luckily, Mako was passing by and caught him.

"Bolin! You too?"

"I…I think so." he said, rather deliriously. "Don't tell Korra."

"Too late." Mako turned his head, showcasing the angry Avatar behind him. Bolin was still too exhausted to feel scared.

"I'm sorry, Kors. I didn't expect that to happen."

"It's not _you_ I'm angry with." her blue eyes narrowed at the glasses wearing girl and her fists half clenched. Only the stern and strong voice of her boyfriend brought her back to her senses.

"Korra."

Mako's serious yet still caring glance held more words than any sentence could. He was telling her to calm down for now was not the best time. She understood that perfectly. Deep down inside, this anger was exhausting. She hatted feeling this way, she didn't want to feel angry anymore. She was so sick and tired, it drained her emotionally far too much. She took in a slow deep breath and calmed herself. She was done being angry. No matter what happened next, she would do so without anger, because so far, anger was getting her nowhere.

(~)

Principal Cinch took her seat on the judges table next to Dean Cadance to her left, with Luna and Celestia to her right. Cadance rose up and adjusted the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay! In this event, our qualified competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross."

Fluttershy and Applejack adjusted their great, now wearing beautiful archery outfits Rarity had made for them, while Sour Sweet and Twilight adjusted their bows. Twilight struggled with keeping her balance, due to how nervous she was.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie stood opposite Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest in the speed-race starting line. Next to it was a light that would go green and buzz, signaling their call to start racing around the track.

Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer adjusted their helmets while on their bikes, opposite Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap.

Team Avatar stood near the bleachers, sending cheers, waves and thumbs up to their team. Asami recorded the whole thing with the phone, even took various pictures of the crowd, competitors and her friends.

"So if the competitors are ready…" Cadance blew an airhorn, which caused the three principals to cover their ears. The game began with the archery course. First up were Sour Sweet and Fluttershy. The girls needed to jump over stacks of hay and shoot arrows at the moving targets. Fluttershy did something not many of her classmates thought she would do. She did a summersault and flipped over the stacks of hay like a martial artist expert. This shocked Sour Sweet, she had no idea this meek girl could be so nimble.

Asami smiled proudly while shouting, "Go Fluttershy! I taught her that!"

"Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay." Cadance explained

Still, Sour Sweet was just as nimble and fast. She managed to leap over the stacks, grab the arrows and swung to the otherside over a mudpit, roll over and shoot not one, but three arrows. Two missed the bullseye, but the third one managed to hit it perfectly. Crystal Prep cheered for their team, making Sour Sweet smile proudly.

Twilight ran up and tried to jump over the stacks, but the poor girl tripped and landed hard on her face, making Sour Sweet growl in anger.

Fluttershy was rather nervous and kept dropping the arrows. Asami watched and whispered to herself, "Just breath. Keep your eyes on the bullseye."

Fluttershy took in a deep breath and rephrase what her coach said to her during practices. "Deep breath…"

Twilight swung herself over the mudpit, her foot touching the tip of where Sour Sweet stood. The impatient girl was practically pulling her eyelids off.

"…eye on the…" in one hit, Fluttershy hit the target straight on the dot. "Bullseye!" Fluttershy gave her team a thumbs up as the crowd cheered for her win.

Asami leaped for joy, "That's my girl!"

Flim and Flam scoffed bitterly at their loss. They dare not cross these people again. Not after the last time.

Now it was Applejack's turn to jump over the hays, swing across and hit a bullseye. Twilight managed to make it to the other side, albeit with struggle, and A.J shot one arrow, but missed the bullseye. Fluttershy still clapped at the good hit.

Twilight took the bow and arrow and readied to shoot, but her first arrow didn't even hit the target but the wall. Sour Sweet growled angrily. She knew having this egghead on their team was a terrible idea.

On the sidelines, Korra watched the scene and as she did…she began to feel sympathy for the child. Here she was, trying her hardest, but her teammate didn't show any support or offered assistance. She just growled angrily as if she would rather do the whole thing herself than have Twilight with her.

Applejack took in a deep breath and recalled another one of Asami's teachings. The heiress watched the scene, zooming in on the blond-haired archer. She took a deep breath and studied the movement of the target as it circled around. She waited for the right moment and…

"Bullseye!" Asami shouted once the arrow hit its target perfectly.

The bell dinged, turning the red light green and Rarity and Pinkie Pie skated down the track, leaving Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare behind. If Twilight didn't hit the target they couldn't move. Cinch was not going to like this.

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!" Cadance narrated through the microphone as the two girls skated as fast as they could. They had to go five times around the track.

Korra kept her hands close to her heart whispering to herself, "Push the water, Rarity. Push the water." was the name of the skating move she taught her.

Rarity had taken the teachings to heart and did just that. She bended her knees in the perfect formation, and using the strength in her legs, pushed ahead receptively as if she was pushing the waters to get to the shore. Pinkie Pie used the exact same skill and the girls were speeding like never before.

Poor Twilight couldn't stop her knees from buckling. Every arrow she got didn't hit the target at all. Only the wall. To make matters worse for Crystal Prep, Rarity and Pinkie skated right pass Sour Sweet, who growled in anger once more.

"Well, _that's_ just fantastic!"

Fluttershy and Applejack watched sadly as the poor Twilight continued to put up with her teammate's abuse. She was trying, but that other girl was just sour.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep." Fluttershy said while tugging her hair.

Applejack agreed, "You said it."

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie spun around with glee as she and Rarity made it past the first of the eight rounds around the track. Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare would be pulling their hair out if they hadn't had their helmets on. Twilight was costing them the game.

From the zoom in on the phone, Asami felt pity for the young girl. "You know, she may be stealing our magic, but I can't help and fell bad for her."

"I know," said Bolin, "The poor kid's trying her hardest but her teammates can't cut her some slack."

"I've known Triads with better manners." Mako said.

Korra was the only one who didn't say anything. Once she relinquished her anger she could now see Twilight for what she really was…an innocent child. Maybe she had been too hard on her before. She was so heartbroken about the portal she forgot to realize the kid had feelings too. Perhaps, in a strange subconscious way, this Twilight unknowingly harming her and her friends made her think of how devastating it would be if _her_ Twilight ever did something like this, which would never happen but the thought alone was painful to even think about. Maybe seeing Twilight on an opposing team was more of an impact on Korra than she thought.

"If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race." Cadance announced. So far, the Wondercolts had two points going for them, while the Shadowbolts remained in zero.

Twilight tried and tried, but she just couldn't get it right. Her whole future was depending on this event, and if she failed she would loose everything. The very idea brought tears to her eyes, making it even harder for her to see where the target would be.

"You're really bad at this!" Sugarcoat shouted from where she and the motocross racers stood. Sunset and Rainbow narrowed their eyes at her. It wouldn't kill her to be a bit more supportive.

" _Shut up!_ " a loud yell was enough to make Sugarcoat shrink down in fear. The yell was from Korra herself, much to the surprise of her fellow coaches. She just crossed her arms, not even trying to deny what she just did. "Yeah, you heard me."

This really didn't come as _that_ much of a surprise. They knew it was only a matter of time before Korra would feel sympathy for this Twilight. She may be fiery and headstrong, but she certainly was not heartless or uncaring.

But she wasn't the only done annoyed by the situation. Applejack groaned in frustration, "Ugh! I can't take anymore!" she handed Fluttershy her bow and walked on over to the opposing side, standing beside Twilight, speaking in a comforting voice which was rare for her to hear at this point.

"Ya hafta stop aimin' at the target."

"That makes _perfect_ sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" Sour Sweet said, using her trademark sweet sarcasm.

Applejack just ignored her and continued helping the poor girl, "Look, my coach taught me that ya hafta stop aimin' at where the target _is_ an' aim at where the target's gonna be."

"Yeah! Definitely take advice from a person _you're competing against!"_

Applejack rolled her eyes and ignored the sour girl, "Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?"

Twilight didn't know why this girl was doing this, but what other choice did she have. She blinked once, wiping away her tears in the process, and nodded her head. Applejack smiled and place her hand on Twilight's shoulder, giving her a sense of calmness and security.

"Then trust me. Take a deep breath."

Twilight did as she instructed and relaxed, listening to Applejack's instructions.

"And let the arrow go…riiiiight….now!"

Crystal Prep, Canterlot High and Principal Cinch all watched with anticipation as the arrow went flying…right into the target!

The bell dinged and turned green, allowing Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare to skate. From the sidelines, Team Avatar (all four of them) jumped up and cheered happily for Twilight's win. Even if it was on the opposing team. This surprised Flim and Flam. Just why were they cheering for their rivals? It made no sense at all.

Spike wagged his tail and jumped into Twilight's arms. "Yeah! That's my girl!"

Sour Sweet had probably got sun fever or something, because she could have sworn she just heard a dog talk. Slowly, she backed away, not wanting anything to do with whatever just happened. Her team wasn't out of the games, that was enough for now.

Twilight's heart swelled up with such joy, not only because she didn't lose…but because somebody was kind enough to take the time and show her the right way to shoot. Everyone here at CHS was so remarkably kind, it was almost…magical.

Applejack raised her hand to high five her comrade, but was surprised when instead, Twilight gave her a hug. She was just feeling so wonderful right now. Applejack smiled and patted her on the back.

"See? I was tellin' ya the truth."

Indeed she was. And it was that very honesty that caused her body to magically glow, grow pony ears and her hair to expand in length. Twilight knew what happened next. Once somebody transformed, her device would activate and take away whatever she had. She couldn't let that happen again.

She tried to keep her device to take away what this nice girl had, but it was too strong ever for her. The lip flew open and Applejack already could feel her powers draining.

"Eh…what…are…you…doing?!"

"I don't know!"

Applejack's pony traits disappeared and she fell to the ground, exhausted. Asami and the rest of Team Avatar watched the whole thing via the phone.

"Oh no!"

Twilight quickly closed the device but accidentally tripped and the object flew right out from the string around her neck, landing on the ground and opening up on its own. The energy released a purple colored ring around her, creating another vortex on the ground. From within, emerged what appeared to be some kind of growing plant-like creature.

Twilight gasped in horror, asking herself; "What have I done?"

(~)

Rarity and Pinkie Pie were ahead of Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare, already their team had five points, while Crystal Prep only had four, which was pretty close.

"Canterlot has only two laps to go!" Cadance narrated, "But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!"

The Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare were able to skate pass Rarity and Pinkie Pie, earning their school five more points. Now they were tied in with CHS.

In their rush, Sunny Flare did not notice the device in her way and kicked it. Twilight quickly ran towards it and Team Avatar did the same. "We have to help them!" Korra said, only to be stopped when Bolin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought we couldn't use our bending in front of her." Bolin said, only to have Korra roughly pull away from him.

"I'd rather risk my bending than risk their lives!"

Bolin, Asami and Mako exchanged looked and simultaneously nodded in agreement. They needed to help this girl, she was not aware of the forces she had unleashed. As Team Avatar ran out into the field, Flim and Flam were left baffled by their actions. "Hey, you're not allowed to help your students during the race!" Flam exclaimed.

" _Can it!_ " the four younger coaches shouted at the twin brothers, making them reeled back in fear.

Twilight tried to reach for her device, but was stopped when one of the gigantic moving plants blocked her path. Words could not describe the confusion and fear she was feeling right now. She ducked in cover as the creature came at her, its thick large tentacle ready to wrap around her body and squeeze her to death. Thankfully, she was pushed out of the way by a blur of red and black.

"Come on!" Rarity extended her leg for Pinkie Pie to grab. They were fast behind the two Shadowbolts but were not going down without a fight. Pinkie grabbed her friend's leg and Rarity swung her with all of her might, giving the pink girl more speed. She slightly crunched down, closed her fists and outstretched her arms behind her, looking like a ninja as she skated down with great speed. She bypassed Lemon and Sunny and won her school another point. The Wondercolts and other CHS students cheered for their friends, winning them the race. Even Cadance was impressed.

"What a finish!" she exclaimed joyfully, but Principal Cinch did not feel the same. The green lights beside the motocross team lit up and the four revved up their engines, ridding down the ramps and up the dirt piled hills.

Twilight was literally quivering when she realized the strong masculine arms protectively shielding her. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing the amber eyed coach of CHS.

"You saved me?"

"You sound surprised." Mako said with a reassuring smile before another vine came at them. He stretched out his hand, releasing a fire bullet at the creature causing it to go back and shocking Twilight even more. Thinking fast, Mako picked the girl up bridal style and carried her away from the vines, hiding her underneath the bleachers.

"Stay here." he ordered, "We'll explain everything latter." seeing her practically hyperventilating, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, calming her down like a protective older brother. Shinning Armor used to do the exact same thing whenever she got scared. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay." he smiled before running off to fight the monsters and Twilight observed in wonder as his body glowed once more and his pony ears emerged.

However, while the race continued, various other portals began appearing around the field. Two appeared near the ramps as more of the vines began to crossover. Another portal opened right in the middle of the path, blocking the racers who were speeding up more and more. Rainbow Dash caught sight of it, hard not to, and maneuvered pass the arc-formation of the plant. Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Cinch observed the whole thing and were all equally astonished to see such a strange, if not supernatural, occurrence happen right in the middle of the relay.

Asami took her stance, ready to fight the creature that opened its mouth wide, ready to take a bite out of her. She extended her hand but quickly remembered she didn't have her glove here. "Oh, come on!"

She was immediately pushed out of the way by Korra once the plant came at her. "Asami, try and get the students out of here as fast as you can!" Korra ordered, "Me and the boys will fend off the plants!"

All Asami could do was nod and do as her friend asked. At least she could do something. Rainbow Dash leaped over the ramp, flying across the sky on her bike, feeling the wind on her rainbow-colored hair.

"Awesome!"

Sunset Shimmer revved up her bike, now neck in neck with Sugarcoat until she spotted the large plant. Its giant-jaw-like mouth opening wide to take a large bite out of whatever was in its reach. It was just as Sunset feared would happen. The magic was going crazy and was aiming right at her opponent. She didn't know how or why, but something inside of her just snapped. Stretching out her hand, a blast of fire came shooting out like a rocket and hit the creature right in the mouth, but this only caused it to screech in pain and move its tentacles like crazy. The attack managed to allow Sugarcoat to drive pass easily, but Sunset had to maneuver underneath the vine, causing her bike to trip and her to fall off of the seat.

The crowd gasped as Indigo Zap zoomed upwards onto the vine and flew over its head, now making it angry. Indigo managed to land right in front of Rainbow Dash and Sugarcoat was now neck in neck with them. However, another one of the plants came at them, crashing into Sugarcoat and taking her bike, with her hanging onto it. The girl screamed in terror until large chunks of rock hit it straight in the face. Sugarcoat was astonished at seeing two of the CHS coaches, Bolin and Korra, suddenly manipulate the earth around them to attack the plant. Rainbow Dash saw Sunset down on the ground and quickly turned her bike around, ignoring the race.

Sugarcoat released the bike and was cushioned down by some kind of wind blast by the blue-eyed girl. "Go! Take cover!" Korra ordered. Normally, Sugarcoat wouldn't take orders from the competition, but she would make an exception in this case.

Sunset watched in horror as the plant monster was about to eat her whole, until a hand reached out and grabbed her just in time once the plant's mouth hit the ground. Sunset sighed in relief, hugging her rescuer.

"Dash, you saved me!"

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food."

Rainbow slowly stopped her bike once her body started to glow in a magical blue aura. She removed her helmet and her pony ears appeared, latter her pony tail and finally her wings. As beautiful as the sight was, Cinch was very skeptical. Where the students as CHS using some kind of special effects for some reason? As if so, why? Celestia didn't know how to explain all of this, especially the monstrous plants or the magical girl with wings.

"We can still win this!" Rainbow said. While she flew, Sunset drove on her bike, since hers was most likely torn to pieces by the plants.

Because she did not have her electric glove, there wasn't much Asami could do against the plants. She attempted to attack but they were far too fast for her and they needed direct attacks in order to defeat them. With that, instead she got to the judges table, "We have to stop the race, now!" she pleaded, in hopes of getting the students to safety before things got worse.

"No." Cinch said, "The race shall continue on as planed."

"Are you crazy?! Those kids are getting hurt out there!"

"I will not allow my students to forfeit because of your school's special effects."

"It's not special effects!"

Celestia stood from her seat, "I agree, this race needs to stop."

"I refuse to succumb to your petty attempts." Cinch replied, standing up as well.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Asami forcibly took the microphone away from Cinch, only for the older woman to try and pull it back away from her.

"Foolish girl!"

"Don't you care about your students at all?!"

"My students care about our reputation as much as I do!"

"You're insane!"

As the two fought, Twilight watched as Mako, Korra and Bolin hit the plants with all they had. Naga and Spike joined in the fight, bitting onto the plants. Twilight spotted her device close by and attempted to sneak towards it to close the contraption, in hopes of stoping this madness. She didn't get the chance once one of the plants wrapped itself around he ankle.

Indigo Zap fell into a crater, falling off of her bike as one of the plants aimed at her. Rainbow Dash flew down and, not wanting this girl to get hurt, got the creature to attack her instead and leave Indigo alone. Sunset revved the bike, picking up more speed as she flew over the ramps into the air. The crowd cheered at her successful jump and Indigo Zap managed to drive out of the crater. The plant came up from behind the two bikers but Rainbow Dash ramped herself into the creature, causing it to slam right into the ground. Rainbow placed her foot onto the unmoving creature, smiling in victory.

"Let…go!" Asami finally took hold of the mic by shoving Cinch down to the ground. She knew she was going to get in trouble for that latter but proceeded to warn the students through the microphone but it was already too late for Sunset Shimmer had already crossed the finish line in the nick of time, earning a win for her school.

"Yes!" Asami shouted with joy.

"No!" Cinch exclaimed angrily before taking the mic away from the girl…and then slapping her right across the face!

Cadance quickly caught Asami, who rubbed her cheek. The heiress was now fuming with anger and attempted to attack the principal for what she had done. She couldn't hit a moving giant plant, but she could hit this lady. She was held back by Cadance, who knew violence wasn't going to help them now. It didn't change anything thought, Canterlot still won and Crystal Prep was loosing fast.

Cadance took the mic and spoke to the students. "Attention, students, please proceed to the gym."

Asami only narrowed her eyes at the woman before roughly leaving the scene. Her bitterness towards this woman grew more and more. She was as cold as her tone.

Korra heard the other Twilight screaming and rushed over to burn the plant that grabbed her. "My device!" she shouted, pointing towards the object. Thinking fast, Pabu ran in and took it with his mouth. He tossed it towards Korra, and with her strength, managed to close the thing which in return made all of the vortexes disappear, along with the plants. Mako and Bolin stopped their bending, sighing in relief now that the fight was over.

Korra turned over to the other Twilight, who quivered in fear. She knew this woman didn't like her very much, so she prepared for the worst. To her amazement, Korra did none of the things she thought she would do. She did not look angry at all. Instead, Korra kneeled down to the girl's level and gently placed a hand on her cheek, almost in a motherly fashion. She must have either had siblings of her own or was good with kids because there was a familiarity with the way she did this. Slowly, Twilight's nerves calmed down.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Korra said in a gentle voice before handing her the device. "Make sure you keep the lock on this. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been causing a _lot_ of problems lately."

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer gathered together, inspecting if the other wasn't hurt.

"Is everybody alright?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash flew down, her feathers ruffling with excitement. "Better than alright! We won!"

"Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt." Sunset stated as she removed her helmet, "The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!"

The girls all spun around to see Mako, Bolin and Korra with the alternate Twilight. Korra had her hands placed on her shoulders while the young girl explained everything to the others.

"Um, excuse me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or...how it works."

"That's okay. Neither do we." Rainbow said as she approached her. But once she did, Twilight's device began humming again.

"Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again!"

Against her own power, the device opened and began absorbing the magic out of Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow!" Mako tried to pull her out of the way, only to be caught in the effects as well. Korra and Bolin suddenly felt their energies being drained as well, what remained of their magic was now sucked into the device. They had exposed their bending, and now…now it was gone.

The three nearly passed out. Asami helped Bolin keep his balance, while Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer helped Korra and Mako. The male firebender clenched his hand, open and closed, trying to get a small flicker of fire to appear. Once he realized nothing came out, he sighed in defeat. His pony features, as well as Rainbow Dash's were completely gone.

"My bending…it's gone." he said in a whisper. Their energy completely drained while Twilight struggled to close the ding dang contraption.

"I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Sunset began to forcibly close the object only for it to shoot some kind of energy beam up into the sky, creating yet another rift. Only instead of plants appearing, it was a beautiful starry sky with a full moon. Team Avatar recognized this scenery immediately. It was a gateway to their home.

Asami rushed on over once this happened. "What's going on?!" she asked. Meanwhile, Principal Cinch, her hair rather messed up from Asami pushing her down, hid behind the bleachers as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. This didn't look like any special effect. This looked…real.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear!" Twilight said, while still struggling to close the contraption, "I don't know how that works either."

At this point, Sunset Shimmer had reached her boiling point. Her patience with this girl had worn out, the fire within her was through the roof.

"Is there anything you _do_ know?! Like how to get our magic back?! Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?!"

"Equestria?"

"You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!" angrily, Sunset closed the contraption which in return caused the portal to close as well.

"But I _wanna_ understand!" Twilight insisted.

"But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger!"

The anger in her eyes, the hurt in her voice and the obvious internal struggle of her wanting to either burn something or punch a wall was enough to make Twilight cry. This all happened because of her. She was the one who wouldn't keep her nose out of anybody's business, and now it seemed these people were paying the price for her foolishness. Her voice cracked and tears formed in her eyes, making her vision blurry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." the poor girl ran off, crying while her loyal dog followed her.

"Twilight, wait!"

Sunset's fists clenched tightly, her anger still fuming. But once Korra and Mako placed their hands on her shoulders, her mind became clear. She realized what she had done. She snapped and hurt the poor girl's feelings. This wasn't going to help anybody, how could she let this happen?

Bolin turned to Pabu, who rested on his shoulder. "Got anything to add, buddy?"

"It…could have gone better? I don't know, this talking stuff is tiresome, I don't know how you do it!"

Principal Cinch watched the scene with interest. So, there was indeed something supernatural happening here. This was beyond anything she could have imagined. Her school, discovering the existence of magic would be far greater than anything. However, she wasn't going to let that get in the way of the games. She refused to let anything halfway. She would not quit these games and she most certainly would not let this opportunity go to waste. Principal Celestia cleared her throat to get the woman's attention.

"You can't possibly call _that_ a fair race."

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage."

"Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings! Not to mention, one of your coaches assaulted me!"

"She was only looking out for the students." said Cadance, "I was half tempted to do so myself."

"Dean Cadance, remember where your loyalties lie." Cinch warned her, "Or have you forgotten?"

"I'm beginning to question that myself." said the young Dean, narrowing her eyes at the older woman.

"Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances." Celestia said, "Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie."

"A tie?" Principal Cinch was disgusted by even the mere thought or it, "Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on."

With her nose held up high, she walked away as the Rainbooms and Team Avatar glared in her direction. Asami and Bolin were especially peeved at her for what she did previously. Sunset Shimmer approached her principal, bowing her head in regret.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening."

"We are all." Korra said, stepping up to face the music as well. "You trusted us to keep the magic under control and we couldn't even do that."

"It's not your fault, Korra." Celestia said kindly.

"She's right." said Sunset, "It's _mine_. I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating."

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks."

"But it does. The students here at CHS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around...because of me."

(~)

Twilight hid her face with her arms as she held her legs close. She felt terrible after what happened. This was all her fault. How could she be so stupid? And now, everybody hatted her.

"Twilight? Are you okay?"

A voice got her to look up and wipe away a few of her tears when she saw Flash Sentry, looking at her with concern in his beautiful blue eyes. "I saw what happened. Are you hurt?" he asked as he squatted down to check her for any injuries.

"No. I'm okay."

"Oh, thank goodness." he reached out to pat her on the back but the girl stood up before he could.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk right now."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" she shouted back at him tears still streaming down from her eyes, "I caused those monster plants to appear and now everybody hates me!"

"That's not true!" he insisted.

"You're an amazing guy, Flash Sentry, but…I just don't belong here."

The saddened Twilight couldn't spend another minute standing beside him. Before, being around him brought her joy, but now it only brought her nothing but sorrow.

(~)

Sunset Shimmer was also having her own problems. She didn't know where else to be, so she went to the library. Mainly to be alone. She sigh sadly as she flipped the pages of unicorns and dragons and hydras. She heard footsteps approach her and she looked up.

"Let me guess, you're going to say I shouldn't be hard on myself, it's not my fault, I'll figure this out with time? That last one is highly unlikely since tonight's the last event and I've basically ran out of time."

The older woman just stood there with her arms crossed not saying anything.

"Well? Why won't you say any of that?"

"Why bother? You're right." Korra bluntly said, taking the younger girl by surprise, "We don't have anymore time to find out what the magic is doing and Crystal Prep will most likely believe we cheated."

"How is that suppose to be helpful?"

"It's not, I'm stating the reality of the situation."

"Well, good job." Sunset said sarcastically before groaning in exasperation.

Korra took a seat beside her, "Now that that's out of the way, that's not why I'm here. Believe if you want, but I can relate to what you're going through."

"Where have I heard that before?"

Korra chuckled, "I'm serious. The first time we met, people were expecting you to mess up. And now, they expect you to succeed in something even you don't fully understand."

"I just want to be useful." Sunset said, practically pulling her hair, "I mean, I know I'm suppose to be learning about friendship, but there's got to be more that I can do. I want to put my lessons to the test and actually do what I'm suppose to do. Problem is, I'm not a hundred percent sure what that is!"

Korra smiled and tapped her chin in thought, "You know, me and Twilight asked ourselves the exact same questions before I was poisoned."

This intrigued Sunset, "You did?"

"Even with our crowns we weren't a hundred percent sure if we were ready to be royals. Heck, we didn't even know what our role as princesses was suppose to be. I guess, when it comes to what role we're all suppose to play, that answer doesn't come so easily. But that doesn't mean it never will. I've learned the hard way that, if you have the right kind of guidance in your life, your destiny will reveal itself when we _need_ it most, not when we _want_ it most. You may not get wings and a crown of your own, but that doesn't mean your part will be any less important. And once you do find it, well, I'm positive you'll accept it with an open mind, and an open heart."

The Avatar's wise words brought so much peace to Sunset's heart. At her lowest point, her friends were always there to bring her back up. She smiled. "Thanks, Korra."

*(~)*

 _ **Proverbs 21:1~**_

 _The king's heart is a stream of water in the hand of the Lord; he turns it wherever he will._

 _*(~)*_

 **Okay, here is its. The epic finale. Now, I want this to be absolutely perfect! So, patience. Again.**

 **Also, in regards to Bolin, Asami and Mako poniying-up. Well, as we know, in the film the HuMane Six transform when they show their truest self. I will reveal the purpose as to why they transform in the finale, but I want to give you guys the chance to figure out why. Think about each thing they did before ponying up. Can you guys guess what their most truest self is?**

 **I have a strong feeling you guys can finger it out. ;)**


	8. The Eternal Flame

*(~)*

 **James 1:15~**

 _Then, after desire has conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is full-grown, gives birth to death._

 _*(~)*_

 **The Eternal Flame**

Both schools sat opposite one another on the bleachers just on the doorstep of Canterlot High for the final event to determine the winner of the games. The Rainbooms were preparing themselves for the event, well mostly Rainbow Dash, while the others just felt tired. And it wasn't because of the magic. They were tired of all this rivalry, all this division. It was all getting too much for them emotionally.

Korra felt this most of all. At first, she thought the opposing school would be a good sport, and even if they did succeed in winning at least the Wondercolts would have come up knowing they could do anything if they set their minds to it. But once she saw how the games actually were, and what that horrible Principal had brainwashed her students into believing…it tore her heart in two.

She had seen, lived and felt disharmony many times in the past. The memories never left her, but she never allowed them to keep her from doing what she needed to do. She had been so devastated about the portal she had nearly been blinded by what was right in front of her. She was thankful she was reminded quickly of this when she needed to be, but she still felt awful about what was happening. This wasn't even about the games anymore, at this point she could care less about who won. What she cared for most now was those kids, what they were doing. She saw their eyes, she was determination for sure, but she also saw hollowness and emptiness. She saw the exact same thing in the eyes of her former enemies; Amon, Tarlokk, Unalaq, Zaheer, Discord, the Sirens, and she saw it in their eyes too. Her heart was pulling her to do something, and she knew exactly where to start once she made her way towards the Crystal Prep side.

Korra approached the Shadowbolts' lane and got the nerdy girl's attention. "Twilight? Can we talk?"

"I…I guess."

"First of all, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Twilight was rather surprised by this. She thought she was the one who needed to apologize, but was stunned when Korra said she was the one who needed to do so instead.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you before. This may be hard to believe but, the truth is-"

"Is everything alright, young lady?" The two girls were startled when Principal Cinch appeared before them, eyeing Korra in a very suspicious manner. Korra stood firm and dignified before her.

"Yes, ma'am. I was just wishing your student good luck."

"How admirable of you. But we don't need such petty encouragement. The thought was a nice gesture non the less."

Dean Cadance adjusted the mic to speak, "Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games."

Luna showcased both teams individual flags, each with a symbol of their team, "Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins."

"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin."

"You better get back to your team, coach." Cinch said coldly.

Korra only slightly narrowed her eyes before turning to Twilight. Her expression softening. "I hope we can get a chance to talk later, Twilight." she said before walking back to her team.

Fluttershy lightly pulled her hair, "I don't feel like playing these games anymore."

"We _have_ to play! This is the last event!" Rainbow said.

Rarity scoffed in exhaustion, "It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening."

"And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight." Sunset confessed.

"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did." Fluttershy said, "She's actually really nice."

Poor Sunset face palmed herself, feeling worse for what she had said. All eyes fell on Fluttershy, who realized she wasn't really helping with the situation.

To reassure everyone, Mako spoke up, "Okay you guys, let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters."

"Mako's right." said Applejack, "Then you can go over and apologize."

Sunset didn't want to wait, the guilt was already hard enough to keep down, but her friends were right, she would get her chance to apologize.

(~)

Back with the Shadowbolts, Principal Cinch came up with another game plan. One that would guarantee them a solid win. As she spoke, Twilight spotted Spike hiding behind the bushes. She silently told him to remain hidden. If Principal Cinch saw him now and discovered he could talk who knows what she might do to him.

"I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."

"What if they grow wings again?" Suguarcoat asked.

"Or shoot rocks and fire stuff?" Indigo asked.

"A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire." Principal Cinch adjusted her glasses as she approached Twilight Sparkle, making the poor girl quiver in fear. "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?"

"But I don't even understand how it works."

"But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same."

"I still don't think we would-"

"Unless, of course, you have no _interest_ in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer."

What did she mean by that, Twilight wondered. The very idea of releasing such power, she knew it was risky. Incredibly risky. Yet, Cinch was dangling her dreams like a carrot on a stick for her to grab. She still had not changed her mind about her goals, she had held onto them for so long, how could she let them go now? She couldn't, she couldn't imagine what it would be like without her desire for knowledge and studying and learning and understanding. But, was it really worth what Cinch was suggesting? Something inside was telling her not to do it, yet the obviously present voice that belonged to her Principal, the one in charge of her future who could get her everything she ever wanted, was speaking much more clearly, and in some ways, louder than even her conscious could.

 **Principal Cinch:**

 _I realize that you've always been an outcast_

 _It's not everyone at school who likes to think_

 _To find a student that's like you_

 _I've had one or maybe two_

 _But the good ones disappear before I blink_

 **Students:**

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 **Principal Cinch;**

 _Now, I understand you have your reservations_

 _(oh-wuh)_

 _It's hard to have a brain as large as yours_

 _(oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _But if we don't win these games_

 _Well, I think I've made it plain_

 _What will happen if we have the losing scores!_

Twilight was still conflicted. Her principal really wanted her to do this, but was it right? Her words, the chants of the students, they were like serpents thriving her, tempting her to do this. Her skin trembled as she held the device close, as if frightened one of them would take it from her by force.

 **Students;**

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

 _If we lose, then you're to blame_

 _(ah, ah-ah-ah)_

 _They all have used it, maybe abused it_

 _(ah-ah-ah)_

 _So then why can't we do the same?_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 **Principal Cinch;**

 _Call it power, call it magic_

 _If we lose, it will be tragic_

 _More important is the knowledge we'll have lost_

 _(oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _A chance like this won't come again_

 _You'll regret not giving in_

 _Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?_

 **Students;**

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

 _We're not friends here after all_

 _Our only interest in this business_

 _(ah-ah-ah)_

 _Is seeing Canterlot High School fall_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

The device that contained all the magic began to glow a stunningly beautiful bright purple color that practically entranced Twilight. What she had come to learn about magic was indeed amazing, and powerful, it made her curious, she desired to learn more. So she could become smarter, so she could get into Everton. She came here for one purpose only after all, so why did it need to change now? Was she in the wrong to listen to those other girls, and Flash? Was she just allowing these silly things distract her? Keep her from what she _wanted_?

She gazed at the object in her hand. The magic pleasing to the eye, and her dreams were desirable for gaining wisdom. Would she dare…?

 **Principal Cinch;**

 _What I'm suggesting's very simple_

 _And since it's win-win on all scores_

 _We only want to learn about the_

 _Magic that you have stored_

 _And as for me and all the others_

 _We only want what we deserve_

 _That our school will clinch the win_

 _And my..._

 **Principal Cinch and students;**

 _...legacy will endure_

The more she thought about it the device seemed to glow brighter, as if reacting to her thoughts. Her desires. If she understood the magic better, maybe she would better understand those others girls and what made them so powerful. The voice that was her conscious slowly died down the louder and more repetitive the Shadowbolts' words became.

Who was she to make up her own mind here? After all, Cinch knew more than her, she was older and wiser. She had more experience while Twilight was only just learning. Maybe if she did release it she, in return, would release her own potential. She would better understand, she would gain more knowledge. After all, wasn't knowledge the greatest and most valuable treasure of all?

What Twilight didn't fully realize was that she was no longer thinking for herself entirely. They were all manipulating her, forcing her, even _enslaving_ her to consume herself into this. What she wanted. What she always wanted.

With a hesitant look on her face, Twilight stepped froward, the pendant glowing brighter and brighter with every step and every chant. Spike ran out of the bushes and followed her. He knew this would be a grave mistake.

 **Students** ;

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

 _If we lose, then it's a crime_

 _But we can win it if you begin it_

 _(ah-ah-ah)_

 _It's up to you to not fail this time_

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 **Twilight:**

 _Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free_

"If both teams are ready…" Vice Principal Luna announced via the microphone. Korra heard the noise again, only stead of a whisper it was now like a loud roar. The roar was like a lion ready for the attack. They saw her approach with the pendant in hand, the magic within growing stronger.

Korra could sense it. The power within wasn't as it once was. It was distorted, destructive…deadly even.

 **Students:**

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 **Twilight:**

 _Now winning these games depends on me_

Sunset saw what Twilight was about to do once she placed her finger on the lid in order to open her device. Spike ran as fast as he could to reach her. He couldn't let her do this.

 **Students:**

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 **Twilight:**

 _And what doors might open if I try to use it_

Dean Cadance approached the mic and rose up her hand, "…the last event of the Friendship Games begins…"

 **Students:**

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 **Twilight:**

 _But the magic's really what I want to see_

As she slowly opened the lid, the purple light increasing as she did, Sunset and Korra both reacted and ran up to try and stop her, all the while Principal Cinch watched with a wicked glee in her eye. All of her desires were about to be accomplished by this naive child.

 **Students:**

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

Spike jumped up an a desperate attempt to stop her, "Twilight, no!"

 **Students:**

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic…_

 **Cadance, Luna, Korra:**

"Now!/No!"

There was nothing anybody could do anymore. Twilight had done what she was asked to by her pears…

She had released the magic.

Only, the outcome was not what anybody had anticipated…

Once the case was opened the orb within unleashed a powerful beam that forced everyone down to their knees from its impact. Twilight stood her ground, stretching out her arms as the magic she had released reacted to exactly what she was feeling inside.

The device that once held it fell to the ground with a clang, now completely worthless to her. Twilight's body began to rise up, her hair becoming loose and her glasses falling off as the spear lifted her upwards. The girl was terrified, this energy, she could feel it. It was strong, but terrifying. What was she thinking? Why would she do this? She was only doing what she believed was right. She did whatever she could to make her dream a reality. How could that ever possibly become anything bad?

Principal Cinch and her students slowly backed away in fear, realizing this power was stronger than they thought. Maybe too strong. The sight made the Shadowbolts rethink their previous methods. Maybe they had gone too far.

The spear grew larger and larger, slowly engulfing Twilight. She struggled to break free and all her beloved Spike could do was watch in despair. Flash Sentry also watched in terror, but while the others backed away in fear he made an attempt to got forward and reach out for her, only to be stopped by Sandlewood and Micro Chips, knowing it was far too dangerous.

"What's happening?!" Asami asked in terror as Bolin held her close.

Korra's eyes shimmered, as if tears would fall down from them as she reenacted the prophetic words she had said before coming here.

 _"Wisdom the heart shall seek_

 _Glorious future becomes bleak_

 _Humble spirit…_

 _Turned to stone"_

Twilight looked at her principal and classmates. They were the ones who asked her to do this, surely they would do everything they would to help her. They were the only people there right now. She struggled to remove her hand, reaching out for somebody, anybody, to pull her back.

"Help…me!" she pleaded, but it was too late for she was now completely trapped within the spear. She had made her choice to listen to Cinch, she obeyed her orders, she gave into her temptation and her own personal desires. She did what she thought would help her future, but in that action she was now trapped within something she could not control, nor comprehend.

In an effort to pursue something good…it ended up becoming something that was far, far from it. And now, she and all who had joined her in this choice…would face the great consequence for their selfishness and pride. And the innocent yet misguided Twilight Sparkle of this world...

Would be their undoing…

The Rainbooms, Team Avatar, Spike and Flash Sentry all watched with great sorrow as the poor girl succumbed to the power of the magic she had unknowingly stolen. From within, Twilight could feel her body, her heart, her soul, and even her mind begin to change.

Her skin became a sinister shade of purple, gloves appeared on her arms, long boots with glowing shoes and wings on the ankles, as well as a long tail-like skirt with a star shaped belt around her waist, a sleeveless sweet-heart pointed corset of dark purple colors and her hair was now floating upwards, now painted black, dark magenta and pale purple. She felt a burning pain on her back once the two large, dark plumaged wings grew out. Finally, a glowing horn grew from her forehead. This horn was sharp but also incredibly twisted.

Just like her new mindset.

The moment she opened her eyes, two rings of fire appeared around them glowing a sinister light blue color, identical to her new eyes. The minute she opened them, she could see everything so clearly. She now understood this magic and what it could do. And she loved it!

No longer did she feel any compassion, nor humility or kindness, or even love. She only cared about what her _heart_ wanted now. And what she wanted was magic. She wanted to know it, to understand it. After all, knowledge was what she always wanted to search for all her life, only now she no longer had any distractions to keep her from doing so. Principal Cinch was right, she could learn and gain more with this magic. That was what she wanted, but her naive conscience got in the way of that. Now that she had gotten rid of it, she was free.

Free to finally be herself. Free to be exactly what she _wanted_. And if anybody didn't like it or told her she was in the wrong, then they would have to be taken cared of…Permanently.

The students and faculty were terrified of the sight before them, CHS students were given flashbacks to when Sunset Shimmer became such a monster. None the less, this new creature was still quite beautiful and appealing to look at due to her wings and design, but one look into her eyes they knew it was nothing more than a beautiful monstrosity. She looked so content in her new form but deep down they could tell it was not so.

A truly stunning deception.

Spike whimpered at seeing his best friend become such a creature. Mako and Bolin held the girls close while Flash could only gaze into the eyes of the girl he knew. She was still in there, but trapped within something dark and destructive.

The creature laughed evilly as she hovered over them all like the goddess she prided herself to be. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!"

Her horn began to glow brightly, the aura shifting down from the horn, to the flames around her eyes, right down to her hand. With a wide and wicked smile, Twilight shot a powerful ray of magic directly at the Canterlot High statue, where the portal once stood.

Korra's eyes widened when the new monstrous Twilight Sparkle created a portal of her own, only this one looked more like it was a torn on a dress. A hole on a piece of fabric. The children and faculty could feel the ground beneath them shake as the clouds above drew in, darkening the night sky even more. But that wasn't all she had done.

Team Avatar gasped once they saw where the portal led to. From within, they all spotted a familiar crystal-rainbow castle that sparkled in the light. From its front door, seven ponies and a dragon emerged, horrified to see the tear in their dimension before their very eyes as the skies around them became dark as well. The ponies saw their friends.

"Korra!" the pony Twilight called out, extending her hoof to her friend.

"Twilight! Stay back!"

The ponies couldn't understand what was happening, all they knew was that a portal had suddenly appeared and now even their home began to quack. The ground of Canterlot High began to crack and the wicked Twilight shot another beam directly at Team Avatar and the Rainbooms. They all jumped out of the way just as another portal appeared on the ground. This one led to Cloudsdale.

Korra rolled down on the ground, landing near the portal where her pony friends were. "Korra, what's going on?!" Twilight asked, desperately wanting to know the answer.

"Long story, that's this world's version of you only now she's gone crazy with dark magic and now she's destroying this world and possibly ours with it!"

Twilight decided to just go along with it, "Yeah, okay!"

The students ran as far away from the scene as they could, but the monstrous Twilight would not allow it. She was having so much fun creating new portals, each one leading to a different location in Equestria; Canterlot, Ponyville, Manehattan, the Crystal Empire, Appleloosa, Giffronstone. Only, it didn't stop there. Twilight even managed to open portals that led to another world that was as close to Equestria as a person's own heart to his body.

Mako gasped at the new portal that formed, "Republic City!"

The other portals revealed Air Temple Island, Ba Sing Sea, Zaofu, The Fire Nation, The Water Tribes, even the Spirit world and the Spirits Wilds in Republic City. One of which appeared near Bolin, where she saw Gommu with his little spirit friends.

Sunny Flare spotted her principal slowly making a break for it, "Hey! Where are _you_ going?!"

"Anywhere to avoid that...monster! And I suggest you do the same!" Cinch said before running. But she wasn't the only one. The Flim Flam brothers tried to get away, but were much too terrified, so instead they hid underneath the bleachers until it all blew over.

The monstrous Twilight licked her lips as she observed the new worlds that awaited her. But her eyes were especially fixated on a group of seven ponies and their dragon. Seeing this, Korra quickly blocked her path, shielding them from her.

"Leave my family alone!"

Twilight smiled wickedly at this, "Your family, hu? Your family that's full of magic!"

"Please, don't do this! I don't want to fight you!"

"What makes you think you can? I stole your magic, and it's more powerful than anything! Imagine how much more I can get once I have all of you!-AH!" the wicked Twilight screamed like a banshee when a blast of fire came at her, striking her arm, wounding her before she magically healed herself.

"Get away from her!" Mako demanded fiercely, flames at the ready to attack when necessary. Asami, Bolin and Sunset Shimmer stood beside him. Asami and Bolin each with a bow and arrow in hand.

"Why didn't I just use this on the plants before?" Asami asked herself in realization.

Bolin assumed the proper position, "Let's hope those archery lessons payed off, Babe!"

The wicked Twilight laughed maniacally, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! You little fools think you can defeat me? Gonna be pretty hard without your precious heroes!"

Her twisted horn glowed brightly and unleashed a bolt of blue lightning at Korra, entrapping her within it, along with the rest of the pony Mane Six, the pony Flash Sentry and Spike the dragon. Once she made them crossover their bodies changed. Twilight and the Mane Six were now perfect mirror versions of this world's Mane Six, only wearing different clothing and hairstyles as they had before. Strangely enough, they all retained their pony features and Spike was once again a dog.

Mako, Bolin and Asami shot arrows while Sunset unleashed their fire blasts at the wicked Twilight, but she just blasted each of their attacks directly back at them. The four ducked in cover as they rolled in the ground, avoiding the impacts.

Korra tried to break free but this Twilight's magic was indeed stronger than she thought. She had stolen the magic of her and her friends, and now she could do whatever she wanted with them. In a flash, the wicked Twilight had contained Korra and the others all into individual crystal-like stones to which the evil Twilight then combined and turned into a charm bracelet around her wrist.

"KORRA!" Mako cried out, his anger for this creature growing more and more.

The wicked Twilight smiled in triumph, "Oh, yes. I can feel their magic now!"

"Twilight, you can't do this!" Sunset pleaded, "Let them go!"

"Why should I?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic!" she said with wicked glee as she created yet another portal, nearly harming Vice Principal Luna and Cadance as she did.

"But you're destroying this world to get it!"

"So what? There's more magic there, and I want to understand it all!"

Channeling all of her newfound power, and the power she now carried from the Mane Six and Korra in her bracelet, she created the biggest portal of them all straight on the ground.

Spike was right in the middle of it. The poor puppy was about to be blasted to bits by his own owner, who was far too warped to even see what she was doing. However, he never got the chance to meet his demise when somebody came running in and protected him. Flash Sentry was supper close to the impact, the blast causing him to fly up and hit the wall of the building, falling down from the stairs and rolling onto the ground, knocked unconscious. Spike whimpered as he sat beside the man who just saved him.

The blast created the portal beneath everyone's feet. Down bellow, the students could see a clear sky, and Ponyville just down bellow. Bit by bit, more and more pieces of the ground broke, causing more and more students to nearly fall.

The ground beneath Bolin began to give way and Asami quickly pulled him back. Sunset was tossed to the side to where she spotted Naga, holding the device in her mouth. The device that contained all of the magic Twilight had stolen.

The ground beneath Mako began to give way and he fell. Applejack quickly took him by the arm and tried to pull him back up. "Don't let go!" she cried out.

"I'm trying!"

The rest of the Rainbooms, as well as other students did all they could to keep the other students from falling. It was an unbelievably high fall, and they would surely die if they hit the ground.

Asami saw the Shadowbolts, fearfully standing by the sidelines, unsure if to run and hide or do something. Asami approached them, "Please, help us!"

Her pleas were just about enough for them to make up their minds. This wasn't even about the stupid games anymore, and their own principal was a coward hiding at the moment. Just because she was a jerk it didn't mean they had to follow her example. After all, she was a very poor example to follow either way.

Bolin struggled to hold onto Rainbow Dash while Rarity held onto two students, while holding onto the ledge with one hand. "Hang on!" he shouted.

"Obviously!" Rarity screamed as her fingers slowly gave way and she would soon meet her demise.

"We got you!" Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest caught the girl's hand just in time and helped them all back to safety.

Sunset held the device in her hands, when suddenly a corner of it started to glow as the rest of her friends helped to save the other students from falling down the portal. Mako and Asami pulled several more students to safety and Rainbow and Bolin worked to save another student, while the other Shadowbolts placed aside their own selfishness to help their fellow human beings.

As Sunset watched something spectacular happened. One by one, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Bolin, Mako and Asami all gained a magical aura around them. She didn't understand, how could this be if their magic was taken from them? Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out to her.

" _Sunset… Sunset…_ "

"Korra?"

Indeed, it was her voice, coming out of the crystal prison around wicked Twilight's wrist. Only, somehow, Sunset could hear her while the other Twilight couldn't. She could hear the voice of Unity speaking because she was blinded by the dark. Unlike Sunset, who's eyes had been opened long ago by the Light.

She listened as Korra spoke through her crystal prison.

 _Wisdom the heart shall seek_

 _Glorious future becomes bleak_

 _Humble spirit turned to stone_

 _Bring fort she who had grown_

 _The darkened beauty, sheds deception_

 _The Eternal Flame shall bring salvation_

The Eternal Flame…bring forth _she_ who had grown. Was Korra talking about Sunset? Was she saying she was the one who could figure this out. She saw that the gems from which Korra and the others were locked in glowed, but it was a glow the wicked Twilight still could not see nor feel. As Sunset gazed at the sudden colorful auras that emitted from her friends' selflessness, kindness, humility and integrity, and all while the device continued to glow as well. Her eyes shimmered as the reality of it all hit her. She stood up, facing the corrupted girl.

"This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!"

"Oh, you're wrong." Twilight replied with a smile, "Unlike you, I _can_ have everything I want!"

"No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness!"

As she spoke the words, each of her friends' aura rose up and was transported into the device, which opened up. However, they were not the only ones. Even the glows from Mako, Bolin and Asami reacted as well, just like these girls, they too had uncovered their magic long ago. They may not have been in the same form as the Mane Six's or Korra's but they were still just as powerful and important.

The wicked Twilight rolled her eyes…until she felt a burning sensation around her wrists. "AH! What? What are you doing?!" the gems that kept her prisoners began to glow and shake, all emitting a rainbow color that aimed directly at the device Sunset now held. One by one the stone broke, releasing the friends they contained.

Korra emerged, finally free, and now regaining her anthro form she had the last time she was here. The rest of the Mane Six were free as well, including Flash and the dog Spike.

"No!" the wicked Twilight cried out, "How is this possible?!"

Korra crossed her arms, her body still glowing a pure white color, "You may have stolen a lot of magic, Twilight. But not _all_ of it!"

She and the rest of her friends hovered beside Sunset Shimmer, all willingly sharing their own magic with her as the device rose Sunset upwards, the wings causing her fire hair to dance against it.

"I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all…"

Sunset closed the container and threw it against the ground, causing it to explode and create another spear of magical energy. But unlike the one Twilight released, which had selfish intentions, this one was entirely from selfless desires. The energy not only engulfed Sunset Shimmer, but also the rest of the Rainbooms and Team Avatar. One by one, the human versions of the Mane Six regained their anthro forms, even Team Avatar did. Sunset Shimmer gained her ears once more, but she also gained more than that.

Just as Korra had known, Sunset has discovered what she was meant to do. Her cloths began to change, her shoes were golden with flames and wings, along with a stunning white dress with symbols of her cutie mark on her arms and fingerless white gloves. The dress was short in the front but long in the back, giving the depiction of a bird's tail. On her forehead, grew a long glowing horn, reminiscent of her unicorn roots, and behind her, her firebending manifested into a fair of flame-like wings. They were not the wings of an alicorn, but of the creature Sunset symbolized the most.

A Phoenix!

Just like the mythical fire bird, Sunset Shimmer rose up from her own ashes and was now reborn into a creature more stunning than anything ever seen. The magic Twilight Sparkle had stolen transformed her desires into her own self, into her own flesh, that was why she became a monster. But Sunset Shimmer had the magic not taken, but shared alongside her loved ones, bringing her inner spirit out into the open to fight this battle. She floated before the wicked Twilight, her hair moved upwards like a dancing flame. What she had become on the inside, she was now on the outside for all to witness.

"…the Magic of Friendship!"

Korra and the others smiled proudly at their friend, having grown so much from her last experiences. With the magic her friends shared with her, she closed all of the portals to Equestria and Republic City. The wicked Twilight grew furious at this and aimed an attack on Sunset, who reacted and the two battled it out by shooting powerful rays of magic at one another.

But while Sunset was powerful she wasn't powerful enough for Twilight, who managed to gain the upper hand. Korra, the Mane Six, both human and pony, as well as Team Avatar stood by her side, their bodies still glowing, their magic giving her the strength she needed. Korra appeared behind her, placing her hands on her shoulder, encouraging her despite the wicked Twilight's laughter as her power increased.

Spike from down bellow, while still beside the unconscious Flash Sentry, called out her name.

"Twilight!"

The monstrous creature heard the voice, recognizing it somehow. She saw the handsome down, unmoving on the ground, while the small innocent puppy looked up at her with heartbroken eyes. The sight of them both triggered something within her. Something she thought she had lost, but really didn't. Her eyes, once glowing a sinister blue, briefly turned into their beautiful violet color.

"Spike?…Flash?"

Sunset felt what this meant, the old Twilight was still in there. She needed to reach her. Her energy increased, overpowering Twilight's attacks, as her eyes returned to their blue color. The power of the Light was too much for her, she couldn't control it. She couldn't contain it. She couldn't destroy it.

"Noooo!"

(~)

Twilight opened her eyes, no longer being surrounded by the blue flames. Her eyes were violet once again. Her vision was no longer but her mind still wasn't as clear, evident by the horn still on her head.

She floated in a white plane in space, flinching at the glowing girl in front of her. Korra floated beside her, they were both so radiant, their very presence brought a warmth around her, a warmth she was almost afraid to accept.

Korra released Sunset's shoulders, allowing her to float closer to the frightened girl. She reached out her hand, smiling compassionately.

"Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way...just like someone once did for me."

Twilight was hesitant, reeling back as if terrier of this girl. But still, once she saw into both of their eyes, she realized this wasn't what she wanted. Not anymore.

She had become a monster looking for knowledge, the desire to know things she didn't need. But this girl was offering her friendship. She was offering her a brand new life regardless of what she had done. Twilight realized she needed to reject the lie the enemy has been feeding her on what she always wanted, because all this time it kept her from something beautiful.

As tears shed from her eyes, she now knew the right path. She stretched out her hand and Sunset Shimmer took it. Korra placed her hands over both of theirs, and a pure flame of blue and yellow flew upwards, spiraling around Twilight's arm, towards her heart, and up her head, removing the horribly twisted horn from her body.

She could feel herself changing. The darkness faded, the magic she had stolen, the twisted power she had possessed, disappeared like dust in the wind.

(~)

A beam lowered the three girls down in front of everyone before vanishing into thin air. Sunset and Twilight returned back to their normal selves, though their hairs were pretty messed up from the fight, as well as Korra's. The two still held hands while Korra held them like a protective big sister, showing her care and love for them both.

Twilight shook her head, feeling somewhat disoriented from the impact. Once she came back to her senses, she released Sunset's hand and started to cry. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

Sunset kindly took the girl's hands, smiling in reassurance, "I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you."

Korra wrapped her arm around the child, while rearranging her glasses properly. The Avatar herself was rather surprised when her boyfriend scooped her up and spun her around, happy to see her safe and sound. Not only that, but she was reunited with her friends from Equestria. The currently human pony Mane Six and Flash Sentry hugged their fellow Team Avatar members.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Pinkie said while crying tears of joy.

But the moment was ruined when Spike started to whimper, gaining everyone's attention. Flash Sentry was still unconscious. The alternate Twilight gasped and rushed over to him, checking his pulse, but he hardly had any.

"No…no!"

Spike's ears lowered and placed a paw on his head. "He saved me."

Even Sunset Shimmer felt like crying. Flash Sentry was one of her friends, and a very special fellow. And now, it seemed he would never wake up. Mako squatted down and checked on him. "He took a nasty fall."

The alternate Twilight felt worse than ever. She caused this. Flash was the first friend she made her at CHS and now…now she would lose him. She took the sleeping boy into her arms, crying as she held him close, sobbing and praying for him to at least say a single word.

"Please…please don't leave me."

All of the students, both Canterlot and Crystal Prep, shed tears, moaning over the loss of their friend. Twilight, desperately, softly sang the song they sang together the day they met.

 _"I've been wishing for…something missin'…to fill this empty space…"_ the child sang in between her sobs, " _To show the person behind the curtain…so you'll understand…who I really am…"_

As she sang, her tears landed in his eyes and on his chest, directly on his heart, staining his shirt. She held him close, not wanting to let go, until…

" _The me that you don't see…"_

Twilight gasped when she heard a voice sing the other half. Struggling to speak, but making the effort.

 _"Is praying…there's a chance you…still believe…"_ slowly, his eyes squinted and fluttered open. Twilight being the first person he saw as he continued singing, " _tell me that I'm worth it…"_

" _I'll prove that I deserve it"_ Twilight smiled as she sang the other half alongside with him.

 _"And I can be…the me that you don't see…"_

"Flash!" Twilight's first instinct was to hug him as tightly as she could. He was okay, he was actually okay!

Spike barked with happiness and Sunset sighed in relief while wiping away her tears. Team Avatar and the Rainbooms all cheered alongside the students. Flash Sentry was alive.

Twilight ended the hug and, quite surprisingly…planted a soft kiss on Flash's lips, taking him completely by surprise. She was rather surprised herself. The cheering stopped, now being replaced with some surprised and happy expressions. Twilight blushed and reeled back, fiddling with her hair in embarrassment.

"Um…sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. Really." Flash couldn't hide the blush on his face, and neither could Twilight. Spike jumped up and started licking Flash's face.

The Equestria Rainbow Dash rose her hand, "So, anybody wanna explain what's been going on?"

Her human counterpart wrapped her arm around her, "You might want to take a seat for this, cause it's a doozy."

The Equestria Rainbow Dash blinked in surprised before turning her head towards Asami, "So, am I suppose to freak out about this or…or what?"

Once she was certain the danger was over, Principal Cinch came out of her hiding place from behind the bleachers and angrily marched over to Celestia, while Luna and Cadance stood beside her.

"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games!"

Mako rolled his eyes, "Good grief! We're still on this?!"

"Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!"

Principal Celestia, on the other hand, only smiled, "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all."

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game."

Bolin blinked twice before replying, "Wow! For a girl named "Sugarcoat" you don't sugarcoat anything, do ya?"

"That's ridiculous!" Cinch exclaimed in defense.

"Nope, that's pretty much what happened." The dog Spike stated rather bluntly while still in alternate Twilight's arms.

"We can vouch for that." Naga replied.

"Ditto!" Pabu added.

"I'm just gonna take your word for it." the dragon-turned dog Spike said to the talking ferret and white dog. "Wait, since when could you guys talk?!"

Principal Cinch was downright speechless at seeing all the talking animals before her.

Sour Sweet bowed her head in shame, "Actually, we're _all_ to blame." she said, right before turning sour again, "Mostly it was her."

But regardless, Principal Cinch refused to be humiliated like this, especially by her own students. "Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!"

"Go ahead." Korra said with a smug smile, "I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings."

"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions." Mako added with a cheeky grin.

"And don't forget to tell them about the magical doppelgangers." Asami added.

"And the talking animals!" Bolin added finally.

"Because that would _never_ ruin your reputation." the dog Spike added with a smug smile, which was shared by the majority of Team Avatar.

Cinch looked all around her, expecting to see her students back her up. But none of them did. They all stood beside the CHS students, not showing any signs of converting back to her ways at all. This was incredibly infuriating for her. How dare they all betray her like this, after all she had done for them. Her anger boiled over and she exploded like a volcano.

"You ungrateful, spoiled, lackwit little brats! I have done nothing but groom you to fit my school's standards and _this_ is how you repay me?!"

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ "

All eyes fell on Cadance, who's patience with the woman had finally worn thin. She marched up to her boss, standing up to her for the very first time. "For years I've put up with your attitude because I had hopes that deep down you wanted the best out of the students, but now I see you are nothing but a sad, pathetic, insecure woman who looks to children to boost up her own ego just so she can feel important! Just because you never lived up to anybody else's standards doesn't mean you can force kids to do it for you! I pity you, Cinch. It must be incredibly sad and lonely to have nothing but a reputation to hold onto!"

Cinch had never been more speechless in her entire life. No one had ever spoken up to her like that. She backed away from the angry Dean, only to trip on her back and found herself surrounded by three dogs and a ferret.

"No! No, get away you-ah-ah-acho!" Cinch started to sneeze and break out in hives due to the fur of the animals. She screamed and scratched herself as she ran as far away as she could from all of these maniacs, all the while everybody just laughed and laughed at the scene.

Flim and Flam finally made it out of their hiding place, adjusted their cloths and walked up to the crowd, "Sure glad we got rid of her." Flim said.

"Right? I never did like her." Flam added, "So, it seems pretty obvious who won the games here. Crystal Prep saved the most students from falling into the vortex so, clearly, we should be the winners!"

It didn't take long for them to figure out that nobody agreed with them. Sunset rose up her hand, with a flame in hand. She asked Korra and Mako for permission.

"Can I?"

"Go head." the couple replied, making Sunset smile deviously at the men.

The two brothers ran off, screaming and crying in pain due to the multiple fire blasts Sunset sent them right at their rears. Once that was over, Celestia addressed to the whole lot. "Well, I know these Friendship games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners."

The students of both schooled cheered like they never had before…

All Together!

*(~)*

 **Isaiah 43: 25-26~**

 _I, even I, am he who blots out your transgressions, for my own sake, and remembers your sins no more. Review the past for me, let us argue the matter together; state the case for your innocence._

 _*(~)*_

 **Well, that was impressive. Only one chapter left, and a surprise ending to boot. Thanks again you guys reading and I hope this chapter was worth staying up till midnight to finish.**

 **God bless, *kiss kiss***


	9. New Friends, New Adventures

_*(~)*_

 _ **Revelations 3:10-11~**_

 _Because you have kept my word about patient endurance, I will keep you from the hour of trial that is coming on the whole world, to try those who dwell on the earth. I am coming soon. Hold fast what you have so that no one may seize your crown_

 _*(~)*_

 **New friends, new adventures**

The next morning, Korra was so happy she could finally breath in a huge sigh of relief. No only was the world saved (again), but all the students, both Canterlot and Crystal Prep, were getting along, bonding and forming new friendships. The danger was gone and everyone was a winner, in more ways than one.

The Avatar smiled as she observed the two Twilights, and Flash Sentry's, talking with one another on the stairs. She could only imagine how the two human counterparts were taking it.

"So, you're the Twilight people kept confusing me for?"

"That's right."

"I don't get why, though." alternate Twilight arched an eyebrow, "I mean, we look alike aside from our hair and that scar on your arm."

"Well, I went through some changes since my last visit."

It wasn't that hard to tell the two apart. The human Twilight had her hair in a bun, wore glasses and had perfectly straight bangs, while the other Twilight wore a much more adventurous outfit, with a burned flame-like scar on her right arm and her bangs were edgier and longer, arranged to the side of her face, with a single horn sticking out, added with a tail, wings and pony ears, which was an upgrade from the last time she came to this world.

"So, after I touched the portal, it somehow changed the magic?" Human Twilight asked.

"I think so. Princess Celestia once mentioned that two of the same person in this world could possibly shift the balance, which would explain why I couldn't get through while you were around. Only now that magic has changed. Just like you have."

The human Twilight rubbed her head, feeling a migraine, "Wow. Magic is _way_ more complicated than I thought. Maybe I should leave it to the experts."

"Smart move."

The two girls giggled while the two boys looked at one another, still amazed to see their other world twin. The human Flash was in crunches and had his upper torso bandaged underneath his shirt.

"So, you're the Canterlot High's version of me." said the pony Flash, his pony ears slightly lowering.

"And you're the Pony world's version of me."

"Well, I've just got one thing to say to you, buddy." the two boys glared at one another for a moment, making the pony Twilight feel rather nervous. Was this how Mako felt during the whole Korra and Asami situation? If so, she now had a much more respect for that poor boy. However, the outcome was not what she expected. Thankfully.

"You are one gutsy, dude!" the pony Flash Sentry high fived his human counterpart, who smiled in return.

"Back at ya, bro!"

Equestria's Twilight sighed in relief, making her counterpart rather curious. "Did you two used to date?"

"Not really. Let's just say it wasn't the right place or the right "person", sort of speak."

The two Spikes had their own conversation as well. The dog Spike kept jumping up and down before his counterpart like the natural born puppy he was. "So, you're really a firebreathing dragon in your world? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, watch this!" the Equestria Spike took in a deep breath before releasing a blast of green fire. "I could never do that here before!"

"That's so cool!"

Naga and Pabu stood a few feet away, both baffled at seeing two Spikes. "I'm a now talking dog and yet I find this bizarre." said Naga.

"Me too." said Pabu, "So, now that we can talk, what does that make us? I mean, am I not completely a ferret? Or a Fire ferret? If I can talk now does that mean I can now vote legally? Does talking even qualify me as a human? Or a half human? Does this mean everything I've ever known about myself is now a lie?! I don't understand! WHAT IS MY IDENTITY?!"

The little furry got down on his knees, crying out in exasperation while Naga just rolled her eyes.

(~)

As for the Rainbooms, they were getting easily aquatinted with their pony world versions. They had spent a good portion of hours telling each other stories and all the adventures they have had since, which many were already aware of from Korra's last visit. Rainbow Dash was especially giddy once her counterpart told her all about her position as a weather pony and a police officer. "OhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGosh! You are so awesome! I mean- _I'm_ so awesome-I mean, _we're_ so awesome!"

The Equestria Rainbow Dash had her hair styled differently than her counterpart's, her bangs were swiped back against her head with only a small cuff hanging over her forehead. She also had pony features while her counterpart was not in hers.

"Okay, calm down there, tigershark."

"And you can firebend too?!"

"Well, I don't want to brag but…" Rainbow Dash did a back flip and performed various fire attacks such as fire punches, a half moon fire kick and finally released a flame from her mouth. Her human counterpart was even more amazed and hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been all my life?!"

The two Raritys were getting along perfectly as well. The human Rarity was especially spellbound by her counterparts edgy, but still stylishly fashionable wardrobe. "Darling, I just _love_ those fur outlines on your jacket! They're so native, it's fabulous!"

"Oh, darling, don't get _me_ started on those boots! So modern, yet so chick!"

"And those streaks! How did you get them in that color?"

"I made my own little concoction with some water and lichee juice. It's easy when you can waterbend. I can make you some if you'd like."

For the two Applejacks, it was rather hard to form a conversation. The human one made an effort to speak up, "Sooooo….you're an earthbender, right?"

"Yep." the Equestria Applejack replied. Unlike her counterpart, her hair was styled into a braid and her bangs slightly cut. "And you play the base, right?"

"Yep." the two were silent for a moment before speaking in unison.

"Is this as weird for you as it is for me?" they both said in perfect sync, "Wow! It's like you can read my mind! That's weird. Okay, you need to stop that. Me? No, you! Ah, forget it."

The two Fluttershys were happily bonding while petting the human world's version of Angel Bunny. "Aww, he's so adorable." said the Equestria Fluttershy, "And so much better behaved than my version."

The human Fluttershy looked at her counterpart curiously. What exactly did she mean by that?

The Equestria Pinkie Pie demonstrated her alternate self a marble trick, where she would spin it around in her hands. The hum world Pinkie Pie's eyes widened like giant adorable blue saucers. "Ooooooh! Airbendy!"

"Where have you been all my life?!" the two Pinkie Pies hugged it out, smiling with glee.

Mako blinked as he watched the two, "I always thought that if there were ever two of her the world would fall apart. Which, in a way, it kind of almost did."

Bolin rubbed his head, groaning in pain after several minutes of seeing two versions of each of the ponies. "Oy, after this I'll never see anything the same again."

"I'm just glad we won't have to deal with that horrible Cinch again." Asami said, "What's gonna happen to her anyway?"

Mako only smiled, "Well, if the students of Crystal Prep have anything to say about it, and they will, she's going to have to be looking for a new job."

The students at Crystal Prep had learned, the hard way, that they too had a voice. And so, they used their voices to speak up and inform the School Board of their principal blackmailing, manipulation and attempts at cheating during sporting events, as well as not caring about their safety and well being.

"But then, who'll be the principal at Crystal Prep?" The human Fluttershy asked.

"Someone who really cares about the students." Mako said, "Somebody with a Heart as strong as the purest Crystal."

(~)

The Equestria Twilight and Flash Sentry allowed alternate Twilight some alone time with Dean Cadance, who took a place beside the girl, who held her dog in her arms. Twilight and Flash led the human Flash to the others, while helping him walk due to his crunches. The pony Twilight smiled at her dear friend, "See? I told you you'd find somebody someday."

Dean Cadance smiled at the young girl, who she was honored to have as her sister. "I guess that was _one_ way to finish your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that. If she still has a job that is. The students and I are going to have a word with the School board after what happened. Though, we may have to downplay the life threatening parts."

"Actually, I've been thinking about Everton and...I'm not so sure now if it's the time for me to apply there."

"Really?", Cadance was rather surprised, but also very pleased, to hear this coming from her.

"I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't one really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time."

"So, you're staying at Crystal Prep?"

"Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose…"

"You could transfer to _this_ school instead."

"Really?" words could not describe how happy Twilight was to hear that.

"You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep. But I think that's a great idea!" Cadance wrapped her warm, loving arms around Twilight, who returned the gesture with the same amount of love in her heart. "I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away."

(~)

Asami bit her bottom lip, her heart nearly breaking into two. This was incredibly hard for her to do. Bolin placed his hands on her shoulders, "Asami, I know this is hard, but we both know it's been coming for a long time."

"I know. We've had some good times, didn't we?"

"And the memories will always remain."

"I never thought it could be this hard."

"When you love something, you got to set it free."

Asami took in a deep breath, "You're right. I'm really gonna miss you…celphie!" the heiress bursted into tears at needing to let go of the phone once she returned home. All of those apps, and pictures, and music videos on the internet, all those games, all those television series, gone.

Korra placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance, "You know, you could make mobile phones back home."

"I could, thought it would take years before I could perfectly replicate this exact technology. Would I even remember how to text by then?! And I'll never know what happen during the season finale of _LKT!_ "

"Hey, you gotta start somewhere, right?"

"I guess…I'm really going to miss texting and web surfing and these apps and the selfies." she briefly smiled and took one last good one before she had to part ways, "It won't be the same without you."

"Sami…it's time."

With a heavy heart, and a shaking hand, Asami slowly, ever so slowly, placed the phone on Human Rainbow Dash's hand. But the girl was already getting impatient with the heiress taking her sweet time that she just forcible pried it out of her hands. "It's for the best." she said.

"It just hurts so much!" Asami covered her face with her hands, not wanting anyone to see the tears and Rainbow patted her on the back.

"I know, honey, I know."

Sunset leaned against the pillar of the destroyed horse statue, smiling a relaxed smile. Korra leaned against the pillar beside her. "I'm really proud of you, Sunny. You found your spark."

"Thanks to you. All of you. You never gave up on me, not once. And, I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world."

"Do you now?"

"We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. That's why you and Team Avatar did so as well. We've all been touched by the magic of friendship, and in this world it manifests into those pony anthro forms."

"Kind of like this world's version of a cutie mark, if you think about it." Bolin said, "So, does this mean we'll pony up when we get back home?"

"You already do." Korra said with a smile, and began explaining once she saw Bolin's confused expression. "You do so every time you all showcase your Compassion, Humility, and Innocence. By doing those things, you always 'pony-up'. It's just more _literal_ here." she turned to Sunset, "I want to share with you a little secret I learned long ago; While me and the girls may be The Elements of Harmony, we _all_ have our own Elements. They may not be in the form of magical rainbow-shooting gems like ours but that doesn't make yours any less important. After all, even our Elements didn't originate solely from us to begin with. Everybody has their own form of magic, each different and unique. You've all proven that today. And you, Sunset Shimmer, I think you've found your Element…when you showed Twilight true _Forgiveness._ "

Mako smiled as he wrapped his arm around the woman he loved, "Forgiveness is not an easy thing to do, believe me. But it's definitely one of the most powerful things you can give and gain."

Sunset received a surprise hug from behind, curtesy of the Equestria Twilight and the Human Flash Sentry. "Thank you, Sunset." Twilight said with a smile.

They were all right, Sunset did finally discover what her special magic was. Even though she needed to go through some tough situations just to figure that out. Then again, maybe sometimes folks really do need to be taken down a peg so they can fully see what's in front of them. The fall may have hurt, but that pain only helped her get stronger, and her skin became thicker and her heart became stronger and more open towards the blessings of the Light.

"I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Applejack said, you guys have your own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect you to always be around to help us."

"But we will be there when it matters." Asami said with a smile.

"I know." Sunset's gaze suddenly fell, taking them off guard.

"But?…" Korra asked, getting a hunch as to what she was about to say.

"But I feel like I've only just begun. There's so much left for me to learn and do. I still want to learn how to better understand my firebending powers and graduate high school and…who knows, maybe visit your world someday. When my work here is done, if it is."

Korra smiled proudly, "I think that's a great idea. But why wait? You can visit us anytime you want."

"Really?"

"Of course." Korra then felt a tug on her leg, and saw it was Naga looking up at her with her big puppy eyes, asking her to lift her up.

"Will me and Pabu still be able to talk when we get back?"

"Probably not. Once we get home everything will be as it once was, but I'm sure you'll get your voices back when you visit."

"Actually, I'd rather not."

"What do you mean?"

"Talking is fun and all, but I don't think it's for me. Besides, I never needed words for you to understand me before. I'd take a bark over vocabulary any day." the white puppy nuzzled against Korra's cheek, making her smile. In all honesty, Korra much did prefer having their old ways of communication instead.

Pabu jumped onto Bolin's shoulder, "Good thing too, this talking is exhausting! I don't know how you do it everyday! My throat is already dry." he emphasized by sticking out his tongue.

The human Pinkie Pie hugged the Equestria Twilight, "We're really gonna miss having you around again, Twilight."

"Me too. But something tells me you won't miss me too much." she nodded her head toward Principal Celestia and the human Twilight.

"It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!"

Twilight blushed, "I'm not sure how much help I can be. But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance."

There was not even anything to debate about over this. They would love to have Twilight here, especially Flash Sentry.

"I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home." said Celestia.

"You sure can." Sunset smiled as she and the rest of the group, human, Equestrian, animal and all, embraced their new friend in a large group hug, making her feel all the more welcome. At long last, Twilight felt she had found the place where she truly belonged.

Once the hug ended, Twilight spoke up, "Well, nothing left to do now except…"

"Sing a musical number!" The two Pinkie Pies shouted in unison. "It can't be a proper finale without an upbeat music number after all." said the Human Pinkie Pie.

"We do have that concert latter tonight to celebrate the winers." said the human Rainbow Dash, "What'ya say? One more jam section for old time sake?"

Team Avatar and the Equestrian counterparts all smiled in agreement. "I don't see why we can't." Korra said with a smile.

"Let's rock!"

(~)

With their magic and bending, the teams transformed the trace race field into a magical concert stage, complete with shimmering lights, rainbow streamers and balloons all around, even a few sparkles here and there, falling around everybody like snow. Korra created the stage, bending the earth beneath and transforming it into shimmering sparkling crystal.

The Rainbooms took their respective instruments as did team Avatar. Mako and rainbow shredded on their respected guitars, gaining their pony features. Asami too the keytar and she and Rarity ponied up, as did Bolin and Pinkie Pie when they got on their drums. The Eqeustrian versions stood by their counterparts, dancing and singing along with them.

Sunset Shimmer took the mic and began the number.

 **(mashup of Right there in front of me and Dance Magic)**

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _I spent so much time searching_

 _Looking for something more_

 _Digging holes too deep and opening every door_

Korra flew down, singing along with her

 **Korra:**

 _And when you stand too close, yeah_

 _The picture's never clear_

 _But when you look too far away It all but disappears_

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _And now_

 _I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul_

 _The rhythm's takin' hold_

 _And it's about to roll_

Equestrian Twilight also flew down and sang along.

 **E. Twilight:**

 _A million sparkles falling across the floor_

 _So DJ give it more_

 _It's what we're looking for_

 **Team Avatar Harmony and Rainbooms:**

 _Dance the night away_

 _All our friends right by our side_

 _It doesn't matter what style you bring_

 _We're about to go on that ride!_

Using her magic, Korra magically altered their outfits, giving herself, Sunset and Twilight rock-star versions of Sunsets Daydream outfit from her battle with the wicked Twilight, added with new streaks and tiaras on their heads. Korra wore her usual one as did Twilight, while Sunset wore one of golden flames with her cutie mark on the center in the form of a red gem.

Both the Rainbooms and their alternate selves gained rock-star outfits and new streaks on their hair as they sang and played their instruments, singing directly from their hearts.

 _And it was right there_

 _Right there in front of me_

 _Let the magic go_

 _Step into the music_

 _And it was right there_

 _Right there in front of me_

 _Let your body move to the music!_

Human Twilight danced with Flash, who was slowly gaining more energy, enough for him to dance with her. The Equestrian Twilight outstretched her hand and brought her counterpart into the stage with her while Sunset sang and played her guitar.

 **Sunset:**

 _There was a time before_

 _I didn't know where I belonged_

 _I thought I needed more_

 _And I couldn't get along_

Human Twilight was given a mic of her own, and though shyly, she sang alongside her new friend.

 **Sunset and H. Twilight:**

 _But now I've found the Light_

 _And it's all I ever needed_

 _And when I faced that test_

 _I finally succeeded_

With more confidence, Human Twilight loosed her hair and sang louder and stronger than ever. Korra magically altered her outfit as well, making her feel like a true rock star, and earning a small simple tiara with a star symbol as the central headpiece.

 **Team Avatar Harmony and Rainbooms:**

 _And it was right there_

 _Right there in front of me_

 _Let the magic go_

 _Step into the music_

 _And it was right there_

 _Right there in front of me_

 _Let your body move to the music!_

The two Pinkie Pies jumped up onto the stage, performing acrobatic dance moves and rapping in unison.

 **Pinkie Pies:**

 _It doesn't matter what style you got_

 _Just keep dancin' on that spot_

 _Friends like you for who you are_

 _Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!_

 _Crystal Prep, you've got the moves_

 _Rainbooms bringin' all the grooves_

 _Put 'em together and make 'em fit_

 _Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic!_

The music slowed down a bit as the four main singers sang together in perfect harmony.

 **Korra, Sunset, Twilight and Human Twilight:**

 _And it was right there in front of me_

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Just so close for me to see_

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Sometimes the things you want_

 _Are not the things you need_

 _And it was right there_

 _Yeah, it was_

 _Right there_

 _Oh, it was right there_

 _In front of me!_

The Equestria Flash Sentry flew down and lifted up his counterpart and gently landed him into the stage to sing with his Twilight.

Among the crowd, the principals, the dean and students from both schools danced to their heart's content, at long last tearing down the walls that kept them all apart from one another for far too long.

 **All together:**

 _And it was right there_

 _Right there in front of me_

 _Let the magic go_

 _Step into the music_

 _And it was right there_

 _Right there in front of me_

 _Let your body move to the music!_

 _Music!_

The audience cheered once the song came to a close, and the four lead singers gathered together for one more group hug. Tonight, everybody was truly a winner, not because they all had medals around their necks…

But because they had finally learned what it truly means to Unleash the Magic!

(~)

Princess Celestia was very surprised when Princess Twilight had asked her to see her today at Canterlot Castle. The wise alicorn princess of the sun approached the young alicorn. "Twilight, is everything all right?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Then why did you send me a letter saying it was urgent."

"I said it was _important_. You see, we have an old friend visiting us for a couple of days and she really wanted to see you."

Celestia was very confused by this. Who could Twilight possibly be speaking about? She would then receive her answer when the younger alicorn turned her head towards the two giant doors, where Princess Korra stood. Wearing a big smile on her face she opened one of the doors and for a moment, Celestia was out of breath.

The sound of her hooves trotting against the stone palace floor was the only sound that could be heard as the little orange colored pony with the cyan green eyes approached her, her ears tucked back, indicating her shyness and worry of seeing the princess again after so long. She looked exactly the same as she did before, but her eyes carried no pride, nor anger or dishonesty, but the opposite. Kindness, humility, and honesty. She dared to look up and smiled at the princess.

"Hello, Celestia."

"Sunset Shimmer? Is…is it really you?"

"Yes. I know it's been a long time, and the last time we saw one another it was anything but positive. I came here, in hopes that…you could forgive me?"

Celestia could barely see due to the tears forming in her eyes. But none the less, she leaned down and held the unicorn in a tight embrace.

"My dear, child. I already have."

Sunset shed tears of her own. This was all she wanted to hear from her old teacher. It felt so good to be with her again. Korra and Twilight watched from afar, allowing the two to have their moment. For they had waited this long.

But this would only be one of the many adventures for Sunset Shimmer. And when her work was done in the human world, being carried out by her humans friends once she left, including the alternate Twilight Sparkle, she would find more ways to help others. Sometimes she would be a part of epic battles, and other times she would assist in simple ways, but no matter what she did, big or small, so long as it was for the right things, she knew she was doing what she was destined to do.

Both Sunset and Twilight, along with the students of CHS and CPA learned a lot that day. That sometime, our desires and the things we thought we couldn't live without are the very things that blind us, enslave us, and keep us from something greater and more beautiful that could give us more happiness, joy and strength than anything ever could.

Like Korra said, we all have our own Elements even if we don't know them yet. But if we allow the Magic of Friendship and the Light of the Eternal Flame to be our guide in all that we see and do, we can truly find what we have been searching for, even if it may not be what we thought we wanted, but it will most certainly, without a doubt, be exactly what we _Needed_.

That was a lesson these heroes would carry with them and pass down to the next generation. Like Raava said; To be warriors and defenders of the Light so that the darkness will never win, not in our minds our our hearts.

 _*(~)*_

 _ **Revelations 3:10-11~**_

 _Because you have kept my word about patient endurance, I will keep you from the hour of trial that is coming on the whole world, to try those who dwell on the earth. I am coming soon. Hold fast what you have so that no one may seize your crown_

 _*(~)*_


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Micro Ships was looking down on his phone, scrolling down on the fan pages of the series of _LKT_. The portal on the base of the statue began to ripple and Asami's head pocked out.

"Mind if I borrow that for a second?" she quickly zipped back into Twilight's palace, her physical appearance returning back to its more realistic and perfectly proportional appearance once she did. "Yes! Now I can finally find out what happened!…wha?"

Much to her surprise, and annoyance, the phone didn't work in her word. The technology was much too advanced. She groaned in anger and poked her head through the portal again, appearing before Micro Chips and tossed him back the phone.

"I gotta know what happened during the season finale!" Micro Chips showed her the fansite and Asami was….jaw dropped and disappointed. "What?…. _huh?!_ But what about the-Where did that even-They did _what_ to Kendal?!"

"Yep, that was everybody's reaction."

Asami groaned in anger before taking the phone and spoke to it, "That's a big chunck of my life I'll never get back." she said before tossing the phone away, letting Micro Chips to grab it.

And that was the end of Asami's relationship with social media.

*(~)*

 **I couldn't help myself! That was just too funny! Okay, that is the end of Friendship Games, now back to Kingdom of Friendship. This story was pretty emotionally draining for me, but the effort was worth it. I hope the message was done well enough, it being one of the many reasons why I write.**

 **Have fun and remember God loves you! *kiss kiss***


End file.
